Just a Word
by Kaurz9802
Summary: 4 Boys, the most popular at their school, each have there own charm. 4 girls, new students, each share a secret. Legendary Hearts. A power that can save the world... or destroy it.Yet being a teen means they still face drama, hardships and love? But True Love is hard to come across and they don't believe it just comes across by chance... ORS CS PS IKS
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

Okay this is my first story and it hit me like a ton of bricks in the middle of maths. It's mainly OldRival shipping but other pairings are in here too. Please enjoy and review...

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

" Sweetie, could you come downstairs for a moment? Your Father and I would like a word." A fair skinned woman called from the foot of the stairs.

"Coming Mom." Replied a sweet voice. After a few minutes of shuffling, the sound of footsteps skipping down the stairs was heard, before they came to a halt in the doorway of the living room. The figure of a girl entered the room, humming a little tune to herself. Her brunette locks, reaching mid back, bouncing as she walked in. She had fair skin, with a small smile painted on her face, while her green eyes stayed locked onto her parents. She was wearing a pair af dark washed shorts with a cute yet casual green, off the shoulder top. She was just putting on her last earring when she finally sat down on the couch.

" Leaf honey..." Her mother began. " We know you're excited to go see your friends, after all it has been quite a while since you saw them last and... uh... we don't want to ruin your night but..." She trailed off, biting her lip and avoiding her daughter's curious gaze.

" What your mother's trying to say, is that the application form you sent to Pokémon Academy has been replied to. And-"

" YOU GOT IN! YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED! CONGRATULATIONS HONEY!" Carey screamed, cutting of her husband mid speech while jumping up and down.

" OH MY ARCEUS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I got in... I GOT IN!" Leaf joined her mother in her happy dance. " I wonder if the others got accepted as well and how will that ruin my night." She said, suddenly looking anxious.

" Well your things aren't going to pack themselves and the boat to Hoenn leaves at 7:00 am sharp." Carey clarified.

" I proud of you Leaf, now get going, your friends are probably waiting for you." Her father said, while motioning towards the door.

" You're right Daddy, thank you. I'll be back before Ten!" She called back before running to her car and driving off towards Café a la Kirlia.

* * *

**At the Café**

"Where is she?" Cried an impatient brunette, throwing her head back. She was wearing a pair of zebra striped leggings, with a loose, cream top that had a peace sign on it. A thin brown belt fell casually on her hips and was situated in the middle of the top. On her feet she had on a pair of matching ballet flats, and had her signature red bandana tied on her head like a hairband.

"Calm down May, she's only a couple of minutes late." A red head sighed as she fiddled with the hem of her baby blue tank top, before smoothing out the invisible creases in her black skinny jeans. Her feet were clad in light blue, all star converse. Her hair was in it's usual side ponytail.

"Yeah May, Misty's right we haven't been waiting that long." Dawn said as she sipped at her drink, her pink skirt shifting as she crossed and uncrossed her legs. Her black top fell off one of her shoulders and her midnight blue hair was brought to one side, with her bang clipped up to one side with yellow triangle clips. She wore a pair of black boots to match. Suddenly a small bell chimed through the café signalling another customer.

"Misty, May Dawn! It's been forever!" Leaf cried excitedly as she ran to hug her three best friends.

"Leaf!" They said in unison before jumping up, to race to give the brunette a hug which she gladly reciprocated.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but I was just given the most amazing news ever!" Leaf continued, as they made their way to a booth to sit at. The shop was quiet and cute, with it's polished tile floors, and the assortment of warm treats behind the counter that had May drooling. It had cosy plush seats surrounding large cream tables.

"So spill, what's the great news?" Dawn asked as she made herself comfortable.

"Okay, are you ready for this? I got accepted into Pokémon academy!"She yelled, unable to contain her excitement.

"Me too!" May squealed while clapping her hands together.

"Same!" Dawn added, mimicking May's actions.

"Looks like we'll all be going together." Misty finalized before the whole table burst into a fit of squeals before moving on to what they were going to take and whether or not they thought any of the boys would be cute. Time flew past as the friends laughed and joked about past events to hopeful, future ones. Leaf suddenly raised her glass, motioning for her friends to do the same.

"A toast." She announced. "To our new school"

" Cheers!" They chimed as they brought their glasses together with a _clink_. Leaf smiled at her friends as she watched them resume their conversation.

" Watcha' smiling at Leaf?" May asked as she nudged her brunette companion, with a giggle.

"Nothing." She nudged right back before they both burst into a fit of giggles, earning strange looks from other customers as well as the owner. This was how it would always be and Leaf was more than happy with that.

'We are so ready for this...Pokémon Academy, here we come.'

* * *

**Okay, this chapter wasn't particularly long but it was only a bit of background on how they got in, their reactions ect. Anyway I hope this turns out to be a good fic and reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you don't understand something I write ...then review and i'll update soon. Love Ya ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: 2 Out Of 4

**Well here's chapter duex! And in the same day too YAY for me! It's still not that long but it's longer than the last one right? So let's get this straight, it says it in my profile, but I'll say it again... I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

**please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Okay, 3, 2, 1 and..." Leaf ran full speed towards her suitcase before jumping onto it for the fifth time. And for the fifth time, she failed miserably, falling to the ground with a _thud_. "UGH you have got to be kidding me!" She all but screamed as she ran her hand the her brunette locks in frustration. She had been trying to get it to shut for ages! Everything that was in there was a necessity she couldn't leave without.

"Leaf honey, would you like some help packing?" Carey asked, as she peeked her head round the bedroom door. She let out a gasp as she looked at her daughter's room. Her once poster clad walls were now bare, along with the photos that had lined her desks. Her forest green rug was cluttered with a few items of clothing as well as junk she'd found in her drawers. Her little girl was all grown up and she wouldn't be seeing her until the next holiday. She sub-consciencely sighed.

"Mom?" Leaf said staring at the blank look on her mother's face. "Mom?" She repeated before snapping her fingers in front of her. That seemed to do it. "Is there something wrong?" Leaf asked, concerned.

"No, not at all sweetie, now how about we get that suitcase of yours all closed up hm?" Carey said dismissing her daughters look of concern with her own attempt at closing the suitcase. "Okay Leaf, I'll sit on it and you do up the zip okay?" She said hoisting herself up on the bag. The zip closed with ease. "There see, all you needed was a little bit of teamwo-" She was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a head buried itself into her chest.

"I'm going to miss you Mommy." Leaf sniffled, hugging her mother tighter.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetie." Carey replied, fighting back tears of her own.

* * *

**On The Boat:**

"The view is awesome! I can't believe the school paid for our tickets and everything, they must be RICH!" May said to herself. She was on the deck of the boat, leaning on the railings. They would be arriving in a couple of hours and she couldn't wait. The only downside was, that they'd be the new kids, considering it was almost halfway into the school year they would have to learn there way around fast and, by the brochures, it looked huge.

"If you lean any further you'll fall in." May jumped and put a hand on her now racing heart. She turned around, only to be met with a pair of enchanting emerald eyes. Her smirked at her reaction and flicked hi hair arrogantly. She rolled her eyes at this, she couldn't stand guys like him. "The name's Drew, Drew Hayden, but I expect you already know that." He said coolly.

'You've got to be joking' May thought to herself, who does he think he is?

"No actually, I haven't got a clue who you are." She retorted, he needed a hard kick off his pedestal. She turned back round to face the endless ocean view,sure he was a little cute but that's exactly what he wanted to hear. 'With his perfectly messy green hair and his laid back attitude!' She thought. He perked a brow, girls would usually be begging for a date about a now, oh well, he needed a challenge.

"Well then, I guess we're on the same page. I don't believe I got your name." He pestered however it was somewhat charming. May shook her head and sighed, defeated, but didn't turn to look at him.

"May Maple, I'm new here." She stated, he didn't need any actual formalities anyway. He's just another arrogant, self conceited guy, who was probably spoiled too.

"That much was clear airhead." He smirked as she whipped around to glare at him.

"What did you call me?" She seethed.

"Air-Head, do you want me to spell it out for you?" He replied, speaking slowly as if to elaborate his point.

"Shut Grasshead!" She screeched at him, her glare firm.

'Hmm Grasshead huh, that's new.' He thought.

_All passengers gather your belongings we'll be arriving soon_

The captains voice rang through the boat. May jumped at his sudden announcement, and cursing her klutziness, she fell forward and landed on top of a smirking jerk.

"Well falling for me already Maple?" He arrogantly flicked his hair as he looked at the flushed brunette.

"Maaaay? Where are you?" Dawn's voice sang, and by the sound of it she was close. May scrambled up, still red in the face as Drew got up after her, casually sticking his hands in his pockets just as Dawn rounded a corner. "Oh there you ar-" Dawn stopped as she noticed a bright red May and a smirking Drew."Am I interrupting something?" Dawn asked deviously.

"NO! LETS GO!" May screamed before dragging Dawn away to get their things, leaving a chuckling Drew behind.

"Well wasn't that interesting?" He mused.

* * *

**On the way to PA:**

"So May... care to explain who the green haired hotty was?" Dawn asked smirking as she noticed May flush. However it quickly faded as she scoffed.

"That _jerk_ was Drew Hayden. The most arrogant and conceited guy ever! He had the nerve to make me sound stupid, then call me an airhead! Can you believe him?" May fumed as she glared at her window.

"Awww looks like May's got a crush." Leaf chimed laughing, but was shortly cut off with a death glare and growl from her fellow brunette. "N-now calm down May, I w-was only kidding." She laughed nervously and scooted closer to Dawn who sat on her left.

"Leaf you sitting on me" Dawn deadpanned.

"Ooopsies" She laughed sitting in her original position, but remaining wary of May who was seething at everything.

"Guy's leave May alone-" Misty said.

"See guys Misty's nice." May smiled gratefully towards the red head she cut off. "Carry on Misty." The red head rolled her eyes but did so anyway.

"As I was saying, Leave May alone because she's obviously not ready to admit her undying love yet, duh! Give her time." Misty finished laughing as she watched May's reaction using the rear view mirror. She had her arms crossed and was pouting moodily.

"Hey, it's okay May. You're not the only one who had an encounter with a hotty today. Am I right Dawn?" Leaf snickered.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah you know, the guy with purple hair..." She elaborated while mindlessly looking at her nails.

"Oh him, uh... he wasn't that hot..." Dawn said, turning a bright shade of red. Leaf shot her an incredulous look. "Fine I'll tell you what happened but it's no big deal." She huffed before beginning her story.

_**Flashback**_

_"There Piplup, you're all clean!" Dawn sang as she dried her penguin off with a towel. After playing in the ocean and getting all muddy he needed a bath._

_"_Pip Piplup_?" He chirped racing out the door of their cabin._

_"Piplu! Where are you goin-Ooof!" She fell on the hard floor, and looked up. She found a pair of onyx black eyes staring at her. Dawn searched them for any sign of emotion, but when she found none, she was starting to get creeped out. She stood up and dusted herself off. She had to admit, the guy was really,kind of cute. He had unkept purple hair and a perfectly tanned face. His casual tee and shorts showed off how toned he was, and the careless expression he wore gave him that sort of bad-boy vibe. _

_After realizing that she was staring, and she probably looked like a freak, she blushed crimson._

_"S-sorry about that, my Piplup, he-" She began, but the boy cut her off._

_"He ran off towards the buffet." The stranger dead panned, his voice was deep and mysterious, he sent shivers down her spine with every word. While his emotionless eyes had her hypnotized._

_"Oh thanks! I'm Dawn by the way nice to meet you." She smiled at him before extending a hand. He looked at it then scoffed._

_"Next time watch where you're going Troublesome girl." The purple haired boy walked away, hands in pockets, leaving a confused and angered Dawn behind._

_"MY NAME IS DAWN! YOU...YOU EMO! She mentally slapped herself, was that really the best she could do. She barely knew the guy, but he got her angry so easily! She sighed and went off to look for Piplup._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"No big deal? Dawn are you crazy? You totally have a thing for him!" May squealed.

" So what if I kinda like him? He's a total jerk!" She retorted, still slightly flushed from her retelling of the encounter with _him._

"No matter how cute a guy is, or what he's like, we have to make a pact that we will NEVER reveal our secret to anyone unless we have total faith and consent from all of us. Got it." Misty ordered, the last thing they needed was their secret getting out.

"Got it!" They chimed in unison. Dawn suddenly stuck her head out the window. The angle it was at creeped May out to some degree.

"Hey look, I think I can see the school."

* * *

**Tadaa! Voila! ect.! You like? Please say yes! If you do then please review, hey! that rhymes! Awesome. Anyway I feel like i could've done a lot better of this chapter, but hey I got two posted in one day. That's kind of an achievement. Hope you liked it! Love Ya ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Boys

**Hey I'm back and proud to say I have 3 reviews only a day after my first two chapters which is way I want to personally thank my three first reviewers!**

_**eeveeluvr: I want to thank you especially fir being my first EVER reviewer! It means a lot and I'm really glad you like the story. THANK YOU! If there's anything you think I should add, please tell me, I want this to be the best it can be, thanks again!  
**_

_**LiE0098: You are my second EVER reviewer and I want to thank you! It means a lot to know that someone actually likes my story. Anyway just as promised here's the update.**_

_**Guest: I'm really glad you liked it and I want to thank you for being my third EVER reviewer. I'm proud to inform you that Gary will be introduced in this chapter and trust me, there will be a lot more of him.  
**_

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 3: Boys.**_**  
**_

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN POKÉMON!  
**

* * *

"Oh my Arceus." May breathed. Behind the large gates, stood a modern castle-styled building, with intricately designed windows lining each wall. The campus would easily fit in 5 football pitches and Dawn definitely wasn't looking forward to the trek from class to class. Smaller buildings littered the area, some positioned with arenas used for battling and coordinating practice. It's white walls gave it an almost marble appeal.

They parked the car in the students lot, and lugged their suitcases to the Student Center that was situated right in front. Once they entered, they realized just how lucky they were to get into such a prestigious school. A magnificent chandelier hung from the high ceiling, bathing the room in light. The red plush carpet was spotless, as they walked up to one of the three, gold accented desks. They stopped in front of the center desk, where a woman with lilac hair pulled back into a ponytail,that was brought to rest on her shoulder was busily typing away.

"Hello, are you the new students?" The lady asked, looking up from her computer.

"Yes, I'm Misty, and this is Dawn, May and Leaf." She said as she pointed to each of them in turn. They each responded with a small wave or simply a 'hi'.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Miss Vix, but you can call me Winona." She introduced. She quickly snatched up four pieces of paper before addressing the girls again. "Judging by the way your heaving those bags around, I'm guessing you're staying in a dorm?" She said, smiling lightly. They nodded. "Well, just follow me." She said before checking their dorm number, then standing up and walking towards a long corridor.

They did as they were told and began following the woman. With each step they took, Leaf couldn't help take in all the beauty of the school, and after a minutes of walking, they climbed a set of marble staircases that split two ways at the top. The brunette gripped the gold rail as she looked up to see rows of double, oak doors lining the corridor. "Okay, these are the dorms, Girls on the right, Boys on the left. Yours will be the third door down. Here are your timetables." Winona informed, handing each girl a piece of paper in the process. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." She finished, before smiling and heading back to the Student Center.

" She said third door down right?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." May confirmed with a nod.

"Okay so 1, 2 and...Here it is,3!" She cheered as she tugged open the doors. "Wow... Guys you have to come see this!" Dawn squealed as she waltzed into the room. The rest entered, their face the perfect picture of shock and awe. "I guess this is why they asked us for our favorite colors and stuff, this is just too cool! I think I like this place better than my room at home, and I was the one who designed it!" She rambled as the jumped on her bed, falling back with a content sigh.

"This is unreal..." Misty gaped, they had got their individual styles down to a T, without even knowing them. May and Leaf both squealed simultaneously before standing back, to take in the full view of their room.

In each corner of the room, sat four huge beds, in red, blue, pink and green. Each had their own wardrobe, dresser and bean bag accented in their respective colors. On the right side of the room, sat a neutral colored couch in front of a plasma TV. The floor was light wood, with a creamy coffee colored rug in the middle and a matching table on top of it. Each girl had their own bedside table and desk with room to spare,and each corner had it's own flare to it. Dawn's was lavish and girly, while Misty's looked exciting yet simple. May's corner held a friendly, welcoming look, Leaf's was cute and stylish. The high ceiling was intricately designed with detailed patterns and had a fragile and very expensive looking chandelier hanging delicately from it.

"I know I'm going to love it here!" May sighed before mimicking Dawn's actions and flopping back on to her bed. Leaf sat down on her bean bag while Misty stayed rooted to the spot, hands on her hips, shooting incredulous looks at her friends.

"What?" May asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You guys can't just sit there, we have to unpack!" Misty yelled causing Dawn to jump.

" Awww but Misty, we just got here! I'm tired." Dawn whined, putting on her best puppy dog face. Misty stayed firm and began unpacking her own things.

"Let me rephrase it for you Dawn. We need to personalize it, you know add posters, pictures, magazines and fill your closet etc, understand?" Misty said, smiling lightly. She knew Dawn wouldn't pass up a chance to design something, even if it was just her corner of the room.

"You're totally right! How could I be so stupid? Let's go girls, this room won't personalize it's self." Dawn cried, clapping her hands together and pulling out posters from her bags. Leaf groaned and got to her feet, ready to heave her bag in, and May got up to follow.

Once they'd finished, it was around noon so they decided to look around for a bit. It was the weekend so they might get the chance to make new friends. Well that's how May put it.

* * *

"Ugh who's stupid idea was it to split up anyway?" Misty growled to herself, walking aimlessly around campus. 'Oh right it was Leaf... Note to Self: Kill Leaf.' She thought as she clenched her fists at her sides. Suddenly she blanked out, her eyes became distant as she held her gaze on nothing. After a moment, she seemed to snap back into reality, before blinking a few times to clear her vision.

"Hey watch out!" Yelled a voice from behind her. But she'd already turned just in time to see a soccer ball hurtling at full speed towards her. Thinking fast, she jumped up before doing a back flip, kicking the ball right back to it's sender.

"That was close." She murmured, breathing slightly faster than before. That flip really had her adrenaline pumping, but she had to keep a low profile and the flip wasn't exactly subtle.

"Awesome!" Misty turned to see a boy about her age, grinning like an idiot. "Sorry about that, Paul's got a mean kick." He laughed as he jogged towards her. "I'm Ash by the way, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, and causing his hat to shift.

"Yeah, I'm Misty. Me and my friends just got here, we're from Sinnoh." Misty replied blushing lightly. Ash was wearing graphic tee with some dark washed jeans. He had a black jacket on top and a red cap sat on his jet black hair.

"Wow, Sinnoh huh? That's pretty cool." He said looking her in the eye. This caused her blush to deepen.

"Yeah, it was really great there, but it's not as advanced as this place." She told him, just as a yellow blur came racing up to Ash.

"Pika?" Called the small pokémon, as it stopped at his feet.

"Hey Buddy, this is Misty, say hi." He introduced, picking his Pikachu up.

"Chaaaa..."It cooed as the red head scratched behind his ears. It then squirmed out of Ash's hold and wriggled into Misty's.

"Haha. Pikachu's never taken to someone that fast before, he must really like you." Ash chuckled, smiling brightly at her.

"Awww, Pikachu is that true?" She giggled as the electric mouse cuddled deeper into her hold. Ash tore his gaze of his pokémon and rested it on Misty. 'She seems different. Not like any other girl.' Ash thought to himself as he watched her cerulean eyes sparkle.

"Ketchum! Get you butt over here!" He turned to see Lucas, a friend of his waving him over.

"Well Misty, I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you. C'mon Buddy!" He said before turning around a jogging over to the pitch, Pikachu trailing behind him after reluctantly jumping out of Misty's grip.

"It was nice meeting you to Ash." She mumbled to herself, as she headed back to the dorm, face red and heart beating just that little bit faster.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"Um...Excuse me? Could you tell me where there library is please?" Leaf asked. She'd been wondering around for a while, so why not check out the libary. After all, as geeky as it sounds, reading was one of her favorite pass times. People usually misjudge her for it, thinking she was the nerdy smart one out of all her friends, but once you get to know her, it's different. Dawn was actually the smarter one, but because of her cheer leading status and ditzy attitude, it was hard to tell.

"Sure, it's the just at the end of this hall." Replied a girl that only looked slightly older than herself. She had short orange hair and ruby red eyes. " You're one of the new girls huh?" She asked smiling gently. Leaf nodded.

"Yep, I'm Leaf, it's nice to meet you." She informed. 'Zoey seems nice enough, but it's best not to get to close.' She thought, until she suddenly remembered where she was going. "I better be on my way if I wanna check out the library before it gets dark. See ya around Zoey and Thanks!" Leaf called as she began to walk in the direction, the red head had pointed out to her.

Finally she'd found the library, unfortunately Zoey forgot to mention just how long the hall was. Leaf stopped outside two huge doors, then pushed them open only to reveal the biggest library she'd ever seen.

"It's bigger than the public library back home... Damn rich people!" She mumbled, while stepping cautiously into the luxurious area. The silence was comfortable, as people sat engrossed in books on the royal blue couches. The only sound to be heard was the typing of the librarians computer, and the occasional turn of pages. Rows upon rows of books sat on fine wooden shelves, that extended from floor to ceiling. Stairs that led up to them curved out on either side, as well as carrying on through the middle. During the calm atmosphere, Leaf skimmed each shelf, looking for an interesting book. After endless searching she'd finally found a favorite of hers; Pride and Prejudice. She checked it out and began reading on the way back to the dorm, she wouldn't mind getting there early.

She suddenly crashed into to something, well more like someone and dropped her book on the floor. "Sorry, I should've been looking where I was going." She apologized, as she bent down to pick up her book.

"No problem beautiful." Replied the voice. Leaf perked a brow at this, he hadn't even seen her face yet. "The name's Gary, and you are...?" He trailed off, allowing her to fill in her name.

"Leaf Green." She dead panned, before turning to walk away. Gary, however, kept pace with her. "

"Well Leah-"

"_Leaf._" She corrected,this guy was starting to get on her nerves. It was so obvious, he was the playboy type and that happened to be the type she hated most. He was blabbering on, trying flirt with her by turning on the charms, as she got a proper look at him. He was wearing a casual, tight fitting gray tee and dark jeans. His eyes were a forest green, with small flecks of brown, but it was his smile that gave him away. The smirk. It told her everything she needed to know about this guy. The charmer, probably dated a new girl ever week, then dumped them like a pile a trash, but because of the _charm_, they'd still come crawling back. Pathetic, didn't girls have better things to do then to worship some guy?

"What's with the look?" Gary asked, snapping Leaf out. "A lot of girl do stare at me but you look at me like I've done something wrong, have I?" He smirked stepping in closer. "Because I haven't...yet." She could fell his warm breath tickle her neck, before she pushed him away with a roll of her eyes.

"Save your tricks okay? I'm not gonna fall for them, so forget it." She huffed, then she turned on her heel and marched back to the dorm.

* * *

On the way back she met up with Misty and they walked back to the dorm together, exchanging stories. As Leaf swung the door open, she saw May and Dawn on their beds talking animatedly to each other. At the sound of the door opening, they turned to see a giddy, slightly blushing Misty and a irritated Leaf.

"Wha-" Dawn began, but was cut off when Leaf put up a hand to stop her.

"One word" She began, shutting the door behind her and walking over to her own bed to sit down. She threw her head back and let out an exasperated sigh. "Boys."

* * *

**Okay that was it. It was pretty much just Ash and Gary's introduction and the girls dorm. The actual plot of the story starts in the next chapter. And a Cookie for whoever can guess what happened to Misty for a minute. An extra Cookie if you guess there 'powers'. If there's anything you don't get you can review or PM me. Pweeez review! I'll update soon! Love Ya ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe

**Okaaay Here is chapter 4! The title only really refers to the bit at the end, but it's still important. Anyway, it may not sound like much to you, but I'm up to 8 reviews! Yay Me! **  
**So it's time to thank them...  
**

**theasianwonder: Thank you and here's the update just like you wanted!  
**

**LeafxGreenx3: Thanks! I always read stories where the guys are always introduced together, so I thought it would be good to split it up. About the mistakes, thanks so much for pointing them out! Please correct me if any more mistakes are made, but I'm proof reading it just in case.  
**

**silver shihouin: Thank you for reviewing, I know it may not seem like a lot, but I did add a small POV at the end just for you :D There will be more of them, but I decided to put in a short one just so you know that your review was taken into account!  
**

**eeveeluvr: Thanks for reviewing AGAIN! I'm glad you like the story. As for the Misty thing, it was going to be like that at the start of the story but I decided against it. You're close though!  
**

**berriesxcakes101: Yay! Thanks :D You're close about the Misty thing, but one thing's for certain, she's not normal...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!  
**

* * *

Dawn hummed a light tune as she put in her final accessory; a charm bracelet. Each of the girls had one, and most of the charms were the same. That was all apart from one. Dawn's special charm was a beautiful diamond butterfly. The wings were specially crafted from pink diamond, as the main body of it was made of shimmering gold. The end of each wing was encrusted with delicate gems.

May's really showed her musical personality, it was a golden music note, with heart shaped diamond, studded ends. The middle had her name carved into it, in dainty cursive writing and a few pink diamonds were also encrusted into the end.

Misty's had her love of water down to a T. The water droplet shape was coated in diamonds, with green and blue lining the bottom. The center of the droplet was cut out and replaced by a fragile,dazzling aqua gem. The final diamond at the top of the droplet was baby pink in color.

Finally Leaf's was, to anyone else, an ordinary leaf but to her, it represented the aspect of her life. The death and rebirth of a leaf; the rise and fall. It was round cut, and covered in green sparkling diamonds. A curved line of white gold fell down the middle, ending with a single pink diamond.

After slipping it around her wrist, she made her way down the stairs where her friends were waiting for her. Each in their uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt, a navy tie and a matching blazer with the school emblem on it. Girls, much to Misty's dismay, were permitted to wear skirts. The uniform, as Dawn had put it, was too drab and needed a little extra flair, so that's just what she added.

"Are you sure about this Dawn? I don't want to get into trouble on the first day for not wearing the correct uniform."Asked a slightly worried May, as she looked down to inspect herself.

"May, we are wearing the required uniform, we just made it a little more..._us_." Dawn assured, pausing as she tried to find the right weren't even going all out. All they did was roll up their sleeves, shorten the skirts from past-knee length to just above the knee and shorten their ties a little. She wore small hoops in her ears and the others chose earrings of their own choice. But all in all, she had to admit, they looked _sexy_, for uniform anyway. They made it work.

"Well we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Sighed Misty, as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Then let's go!" Cried May,racing for the door. Leaf snickered as she heard Dawn mutter 'bi-polar', under her breath. They all headed for homeroom and thank Arceus, they were all in the same one.

* * *

On the way there Dawn couldn't focus, there was just so much in everyone's head.

"Aaaaargh! I hate hallways!" Dawn whined pouting slightly, oblivious to the attention her and her friends were receiving, mostly from boys. A couple had stopped to stare at them, while others eyed them from _behind_.

"It's okay Dawny, we're almost there." Leaf reassured, patting her blunette friend on the shoulder. "Just try to ignore it."

"I can't just _ignore_ people's thoughts Leaf!" She snapped in a harsh whisper. The brunette retreated slightly, looking at the floor. Dawn sighed guiltily. "Sorry Leafy, but you know how I get when it's crowded." She apologized, putting an arm round her in a one armed hug. Leaf nodded as Dawn offered her a small smile. The bubbly brunette grinned back, causing them both to giggle. "You know I heard some guy think that we looked really hot." Dawn continued. "But be careful, because his friend thought that we'd be good in... you know... bed." She whispered, scowling.

"Ewww, talk about perverted." Leaf scoffed.

"Who's bi-polar now?" May snorted. Dawn snapped her head up at that remark.

"You heard that?" Dawn squeaked. Looking at May anxiously. The brunette tried to glare, but her smile gave her away.

"Of course, I hear everything." May stated, folding her arms, before being pushed back slightly.

"Why don't you put some of that energy into looking where you're going?" Snorted a voice from ahead. It was vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place it. That was until she looked up and saw a glint of green. Upon seeing it, she raged crimson,as she marched up to it.

"Why don't you put some of your energy into easing your ego, Grasshead! She retorted, how could she forget, he was only the most arrogant, conceited jerk face ever. She smirked at her, flipping his hair in the process.

"Forgot my name already Airhead?" He asked, still smirking.

"No, of course not..." She smiled, all too sweetly. His smirk if possible grew at that, he always did make an impression. "You're Draw Haystack right?" A few people around snickered at that remark and his smirked faltered and he traded it for a glare.

"_Drew Hayden." _He hissed, sizing her up. He couldn't just let some Airhead ruin his reputation, no matter how...different.

"Oops, my bad." She shrugged, smiling innocently. Drew soon regained his composure, flicking his hair in response.

"Well I didn't expect an Airhead like you to remember even _my_ name, but then again you don't really remember anything do you June? He replied, smirking indifferently.

"_What did you call me_? She snarled, curling her hands into tight fists at her side. Her face elevating in anger, as she awaited his reply.

"I'm sorry, did you say something January?" He asked, looking at her with the same look of indifference.

"Why you little-"

"Wow, look at the time, we really must be going. Bye now, nice meeting you!" Leaf said, while ushering May down the hall. They were quickly followed by Misty and Dawn. They'd finally reached their Homeroom, where they were told to wait outside till called. The time spent outside was filled with endless chatting, as well as a trip to the 'little girls room' to cool off, for May.

* * *

"Alright girls, I'm your teacher Solidad, it's nice to meet you all. If you'd like to introduce to the class now please." She said motioning the door, with a single red leather, fingerless glove. Her burgundy hair, cascading down her back as she opened the door to let them in. "Class these are our new students. Girls, please introduce yourselves, say your name, where you're from and something you enjoy." She finished, before taking a seat at her desk. As they walked in, they received stares, accompanied by a few low wolf whistle from the boys.

"Hi I'm Misty Waterflower, I just moved here from Sinnoh with my three best friends and I love swimming." The red head smiled, waving slightly.

"My name's May, I'm from Sinnoh too but I'm originally from Hoenn, and I love listening to music." The brunette curtseyed slightly, causing the boys to whistle once more. She blushed, before nudging Dawn to begin.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Dawn and I'm also from Sinnoh. My favorite past times is shopping and cheer leading!" She cheered, as she raised a fist into the air with enthusiasm.

"And I'm Leaf, I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto but moved to Sinnoh when I was little and I love reading and art." Leaf smiled gently, before blushing as she caught the eye of a boy in the front row. He smiled back sweetly, causing her blush to deepen.

"Okay girls, lets get you sat down... Dawn." Solidad began.

"Yes?"

"You'll be sitting next to Lucas. Raise your hand please Lucas." She instructed. Dawn nodded in recognition of the instruction and sat down next to a boy with black hair. He smiled at her, before returning his attention to the front and she smiled back, completely oblivious to the pair of onyx eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Okay and finally Leaf can you sit here please," She said pointing to an empty desk. "Next to Red." She finished before turning her attention back to her laptop. May and Misty had already been seated.

'Misty seems a little too friendly to that guy.' Leaf thought, as she watched her chat happily to the boy next to her. His cap, bobbing on his head every time he laughed,only had her laughing harder. On the other side of the classroom, May was talking to a boy with a white hat on while a few seats away, sat a certain green haired boy, who rolled his eyes continuously whenever May giggled at something the boy said.

"So you're Leaf right?" The voice broke her thoughts and snapped her back into reality.

"Uh Yeah, Nice to meet you." Leaf recovered, smiling gently.

"I'm Red, if there's anything you or you friends need I'd be glad to help. I'm sure I'd be able to get my friends to help out too." He offered, grinning cutely at her. She smiled back before resuming the talk.

"So Red, what's up with that Gary guy?" She asked, progressing the conversation.

"I guess you've already met the school player then?" His grin faltering slightly at the mention of the brunette. Leaf groaned, throwing her hair back. "I'll take that as a Yes." He chuckled.

"What about a purple haired guy, the guy with the hat and Drew Hayden?" Leaf quizzed, she might as well search up on her friends encounters.

"That's Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum and you already know Hayden. They're the school's most popular students, every girl in the entire school, apart from a select few, basically worship them." He said quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" Leaf asked, confused at his tone. Instead of replying, he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. She followed the direction of his thumb, only to see the very boys, she was talking about. They all sat in the back row, Ash talking to Misty, Drew rolling his eyes at something, Paul doing nothing and Gary was talking to a dirty blonde who sat in front of him. He caught her eye, causing him to break conversation ad make his way over to her, much to the blonde's dismay.

"Hey Leaf, I just wanted to say you look grea-"

"I thought I told you to quit it. I don't like you. You'll get over it in an hour so go flirt somewhere else and leave me alone." Leaf sighed, cutting Gary off mid sentence, and turning back to Red. He chuckled as Gary walked away.

"Well that bruised his ego." Red laughed, still looking in the direction Gary had gone.

"He deserved it, I'm not some toy he can just throw around." She huffed

"Just promise me that you won't fall for _them_. " Red said, looking Leaf in the eye.

"No way in hell." Leaf stated, with a firm nod of her head.

"Well then Leaf, I think we'll be great friends." He smiled.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V **

I got kind of bored of talking to Lucas, sure he was nice, but the conversation never really picked up. Instead I stuck to what I did best, reading minds. I scanned the room, sorting through memories, reading a few thoughts here and there, until something interesting caught I mind.

'_Maybe these new girls are like us...'_

I was scanning the room so fast, I couldn't tell where the thought was coming from. What did they mean 'like us'? Did they know about the powers? Did they really make it that obvious? Maybe '_they_' had powers too. No matter what it is, I have to tell the girls.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rang and stood up to get to Leaf,after all she was the only one I had AP Maths with.

'_Maybe we're not the only ones anymore.'_

* * *

** Well there it is, it's basically there first homeroom and feel to the school, and it's not the best one for May... Anyway, it's a week till the official holidays, so I'll be updating soon. Please Review! The links to the charms are on my profile if you want to see them! Love Ya ;)**

**Question: Whose thoughts did you think they were?**


	5. Chapter 5: Legendary

**Hello again readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, but with the holidays just starting and all, I've been pretty busy. Anyway 17 FREAKIN REVIEWS? Thank you guys soo much! Here are the replies:**

**_LeafXGreenX3: LOL and Thank you. Yep Drew was definitely getting jealous MWAHAHAHA! You are really good at this guessing stuff! For the question, you'll have to wait and see... Nah i'm kidding, it was one of the guys, but which one?_  
**

**_eeveeluvr: Yea it was! Well done on guessing right! However, do you know which guy it was?  
_**

**_xXangieXx: I'm glad you liked it! And to answer your question, yes! All the girls do have powers and Misty's is revealed in this one! Now for my question, You're right but which guy do you think it is?...  
_**

**_pikabank: Lol, that's what I was kinda going for. XD  
_**

**_Halloween Witch: Thank you! I've got a few ideas in my head and I can't wait to get them written down, so you'll see soon enough. 8D  
_**

**_Iloveikari: Thanks! No May doesn't have super hearing, she has my favorite power! But that's a really awesome guess, I didn't even think of it when I was writing! For my question, the answer is... YES YES 100X FREAKIN YES! You were the only one to pin point the fact that it was Paul! Well Done! Cyber cookies for you!  
_**

**_RedRubyS.C: Thank you and so far, I will definitely keep writing this story!_**

**_AdorableMe: Awww thanks! I'll try not to disappoint!  
_**

**_lovepeacehopejoyx: Yay, you enjoyed it! Here's the update you wanted. :D  
_**

**Please enjoy the 5th chapter of my story! Here it is... Legendary!_  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: Like it says in my profile, Never have, nor will own Pokémon!  
**

* * *

"AirHead?" May huffed. "He has the nerve to call me an AirHead?" Dawn and Leaf rolled their eyes simultaneously, while Misty sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "He's such a hypocrite! I mean he was all like ' _I'm sorry, did you say something January?'_ " She ranted, waving her arms around for emphasis as she mimicked the green haired coordinator. " He clearly doesn't realize that my name is Ma-"

The raging brunette was cut off by a continuous beep emitting from their bracelets. Dawn inwardly cheered at the miracle off being saved from the rest of May's speech, as she inspected her individual charm. The pink diamonds on each of their charm was flashing a bright red.

"Well I guess it's time to take the pills." Leaf said, walking back to their dorm.

"But they hurt!" May whined, still in a mood from earlier that day.

"Too bad, until we learn to control our powers properly, we need to take them." Misty whispered, as they neared their room. Upon entry, Leaf made her way over to the medical cabinet, and retrieved a small box which she brought back to the middle of the room.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Misty asked, holding a strange capsule in her hand. The outside seemed to reflect, however the contents resembled that of a Dragonair's Aqua Ring. The others each held a similar pill, suited specifically to their power. May's was a deep, raging purple, Dawn's a wispy silver, and finally Leaf's a crackling yellow.

"I vote all together." Dawn chimed, raising her hand up.

"I second it." Leaf added, mimicking Dawn's actions.

"Me three." Finalized May, raising up her hand.

"Then on the count of three." Misty began. "One...Two...Three!" She cried before swallowing it in sync to the others. Everything seemed fine for a minute or so before the tap suddenly burst, spraying water everywhere.

"Misty!" They cried in unison, as they ran towards their fiery friend. The water then began to boil, burning May in the process. She hissed at the pain, but grabbed the red head by her shoulders. Her eyes seemed distant, and her body frozen, as she was being shaken by her friends.

"C'mon Misty, control it!" May yelled. The water suddenly cooled, as Misty stood up. Her eyes returning to the cerulean color they were, and her also skin regaining color yet remaining slightly pale. She outstretched her hand towards the water, and it began to steam before evaporating completely. She then directed her hand towards the tap, freezing it solid, before collapsing onto the bed and becoming nothing but a pool of water.

"Misty, are you okay?" Dawn asked the puddle of liquid. At the mention of her name, Misty's figure reformed, clutching her head.

"Those damn side effects. I hate feeling out of control with my powers." She grumbled, sitting up. "I'm fine guys, at least it wasn't May this time." She said shooting the brunette a glance who chuckled nervously in recognition of the memory.

"Sorry." She laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to."

"We know, but you still did." Dawn laughed as May stuck her tongue out playfully. Leaf and Misty soon joined in and before they knew it, they'd collapsed from exhaustion and fell sound asleep.

* * *

"Okay second day of school, here we come." May chided, skipping down the hall. Her brunette locks bouncing with each step.

"How can she be so happy, so _early_?" Dawn whined, she didn't do mornings.

"Well at least it's Friday right?" Leaf chimed, looking on the bright side was usually May's thing but hey, it was contagious. She was glad that they came to school on the Thursday, because it meant that they'd only have two days of their first week, and then a weekend they could enjoy. "Speaking of which, what should we do?" She questioned.

"Sleep?" Misty deadpanned. "What else do you do on a Friday night in a new town?"

"Ooh, I heard that there's this really cool club not too far from here!" Dawn squealed, clapping her hands together. "Now what was it called again?" She asked herself, tapping her chin. The others sweat dropped at their blunette friend, as she struggled to remember the name.

"Legendary?" Misty offered, as they rounded the corner to their classroom.

"Yeah that's it! How did you know?" Dawn cried, snapping her fingers. Misty shrugged nonchantly.

"Ash DJs there. He said it's the most popular club in town and it' a teen club, so there won't be any creepy drunk guys." She replied.

"Why are you talking about creepy drunk guys?" Asked May, as she bounced up to her friends. They filled her in on the nights plans, and she enthusiastically agreed. Nodding her head after every sentence and soon, the conversation moved on.

"Guys, I know this is totally irrelevant and all, but do you think there's anyone else like us?" Leaf asked quietly, waiting for for her friend's replies. "You know with powers?"

"That reminds me!" Dawn yelled. The quizzical looks on their faces signalled her to go on. "Okay well yesterday, near the end of homeroom, I was really bored so I started reading a couple of minds here and there." She began, lowering her voice, so only her friend's could hear. " And there was this one thought that said '_Maybe they're like us_' " She quoted. "What do you think they mean? I think they meant our powers, so I don't think we are the only ones." She finised.

Leaf tapped her chin thoughtfully before sighing in defeat. "It' s too early to think about this stuff. We'll talk tonight." Just as they ended their conversation, they'd walked into their classroom. It was still pretty early, so they were pretty much the only ones there, albeit a few. However moments later, none other than Drew Hayden walked cooly in, followed by Ash and Paul.

"So, I hear you guys are going to Legendary huh?" He asked casually, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you a stalker now? Or have you always been?" May sneered, in hopes to relieve them of the green haired boy's presence.

"Geez July, can't a person be curious?" He smirked, turning to face her, flicking his hair in the process.

"Curiousty killed the cat." She countered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Or at least I wish." She grumbled.

"Ouch Febuary, that really hurt." He replied lazily, sarcasm lacing his words.

"Why you little-"

Sensing an oncoming argument, Misty stood inbetween the two coordinators, using her arms to push them apart.

"Will you two stop flirting or will I have to use force?" She sighed. Drew perked a brow upon hearing the word 'force'.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" He smirked, oblivious to the hand reaching tentively behind her back and completely ignoring the fact that she'd said _flirting_. An evil gleam crossed her eyes as she smirked to herself. May face palmed before slapping Drew on the arm. "What was that for?" He growled, rubbing the spot she hit.

"She has a mallet." May hissed whispering.

"A what?" Drew asked, failing to hear her before.

"A mallet." She replied still whispering.

"Huh?"

"ARE YOU DEAF OR DO YOU JUST HAVE GRASS IN YOUR EARS? I SAID SHE HAS A FREAKIN MALLET!" She screamed, causing the students that had begun entering to stop and stare. Drew gave her an incredulous look.

"Who has a mallet with them at school?" He asked chuckling at the idea. Just as he began to laugh, a huge whack on the head shut him up. "What the-?"

"I told you she had a mallet." May deadpanned, holding in a laugh at the sight of Drew staggering back and forth unsteadily.

"But where'd she keep that thing?" He added in disbeleif.

"Only Arceus knows." Leaf sighed with a shake of her head. "But yeah, we are planning on going to Legendary, why?"

"Beacause Gary's family owns the club, it officialy his when he turns eighteen." Ash answered.

"Gary as in Gary Oak?" Leaf all but groaned.

"Missing me already Leafy?" Asked a voice, she could practically hear the smirk. Turning on her her heel, she was met with the look she dreaded, the damn smirk. The male brunette stepped into the classroom until he was infront of Leaf.

"Ugh!" She groaned, causing his smirk to widen.

"Speechless?" He offered, ignoring the glare she shot him.

They all made their way over to take their seats, as the time for the bell to ring was nearing. Before Leaf had a chance to move, Gary's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the direction of his desk.

"What are you doing? I sit over there." She huffed pointing to the opposite side of the classroom.

"But I want you to sit with me." He deadpanned, as he continued to drag her towards his seat. She glared at the back of his head as she tried to pull away from him, but his grip was firm. Once they reached his seat, he leant casually back on the desk, Leaf stood infront of him, arms crossed.

Wouldn't Miss Solidad get mad she wasn't in her right place? She didn't want to get in trouble on her second day. The brunette was snapped from her train of thoughts, when Gary let out a sigh. She looked up to see him, almost studying her expression.

"We don't have permenant seats." He said, as if reading her thoughts. "We sit wherever we want, the whole seating you thing was just a formality." He clarified, taking his seat. She reluctantly sat down, as she saw her other friends mimick her actions.

"They're going to Legendary." Paul stated, his eyes never blinking as he stared blankly ahead.

"Hah!" Dawn cried. "You do talk!" Her sudden outburst had caused the remainder of the class to look their way. She smiled sheepishly before re taking her seat.

"Of course, Troublesome." He smirked as her face became red with anger. She puffed out her cheeks childishly.

"My name is Dawn!" She yelled, glaring at the plum haired trainer. He was unfazed as he continued to smirk at her. Ignoring them, Gary turned his attention back to Leaf. He smiled at her as she looked on amused at Paul and Dawn's bickering. The bell was going to ring soon, and if she wouldn't speak to him at any other time of the day, he'd better make the most of it now.

"So Legendary huh?" He began, starting up the conversation. She focused her attention, as she turned in her seat to face him.

"Yeah, we were thinking of celebrating our first unofficial week here." She smiled. When he wasn't flirting the guy was pretty cute. If it weren't for that stupid arrogance, maybe they could at least be friends. "And before you gloat, I know it's yours when you turn eighteen." She cut in making sure he wouldn't ruin the conversation at hand.

"Well just so you know, it's always dress to impress." He smirked, leaning closer. She rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat. She mentally groaned at the thought of tonights dressing antics.

"Trust me with Dawn, we have no choice."

* * *

Three hours after they'd arrived at Leaf's house from school and they were finally all ready. Sure they went to hell and back to look how they did, but in the wise words of Dawn- 'It's always worth it.'

"Okay time to head out girls."May said. She had on a red silk tank top that tied around her neck and over that was a black patent leather corset that accentuated her curves perfectly. It was laced up with red lace that matched the red lace ribbons that help her chocolate brown hair in two lightly curled ponytails. She decided to go with white shorts and heels, making her quite a bit taller.

Her bangs fell over her forehead in a naïve yet flirty fashion and around her neck was her classic name chain. In her ears were pearl studs and around her wrists was a pearl bracelet. Slung over her shoulder was a white handbag that had a ruby chain hanging from it.

"I'm ready!" Dawn exclaimed posing in her pink cocktail dress that was off the shoulder and made from a satin material. It hugged her perfectly and she had navy sandal heels to go along with it. The heels tied behind her ankle and to match her shoes,she had navy feather earrings in her ears along with navy bangles that jingled each time she moved her wrist. Clutched in her hand was a navy and pink striped clutch that had a diamond clip.

Her hair was put into waves, cascading down her shoulders and back freely without any clips to stop it. Around her neck was a velvet navy chocker with her name on it in silver cursive.

"Me too." Misty inserted as she clipped a square gold bracelet around her wrist. She was wearing a teal tank top that was see through from the waist down as it fanned out making it slightly into a midriff. She also had on a pair of white skinny jeans with a large gold belt hanging loosely around her hips, falling to the side lightly. On her feet where teal kitten heel shoes that made her taller, but only by an inch. Around her neck was a thick gold chain and for earrings she was forced into gold hoops. Her hair was half up, half down with a gold clip, courtesy of Dawn. As long as she didn't have to wear a dress of skirt she was good, and she had to admit, she didn't look half bad.

"Okay then the only person left is Leaf…." May trailed off as she looked around the room for the aforementioned brunette. The others followed her example only to realize that the brunette was nowhere in sight.

"Well? Where is she?" Misty asked crossing her arms over her chest impatiently. Leaf shrugged and Dawn proceeded to check under the bed, recieving questioning looks from her friends.

"What?" She shrugged. "She could be anywhere."

"I'm right here…" Leaf said coming from her bathroom as she stood up straight from fixing her satin peep-toe heels. They weren't that high but she was now taller than everybody else. In her hand was a black silk clutch that had a green bow on it. Her name was gracefully embroided into the side.

She also had on green satin halter dress that fanned out at the hips. It stopped mid thigh showing off enough leg to turns heads and it had a black, perfectly designed lace that wrapped around the waist accentuating all her curves. Her hair was intricately done by Dawn so that it was in a high ponytail but also had her bang slanted over her eye and she had wrapped some hair around the ponytail so that some stuck up and out accordingly. She wore her usual charm bracelet, hoops with chains hanging from it them and a silver chain necklace.

"Well I just texted Ash, and he said that the boys are sending a limo, to make our night even butter?" She finished of quizically, squinting her eyes to see if she'd been mistaken.

"I think he means better." May giggled. Misty sighed, shaking her head, he was always thinking about food.

"Do we really need to draw that much attention to ourselves?" Leaf questioned, reading the text from over Misty's shoulder.

"Of course we do, it's called 'Making An Entrance'." Dawn giggled as she wiggled her fingers in a weird fashion to emphasise her point. And with that in mind they all began to head out. May waking ahead with Misty, Dawn twirling occasionaly in her dress and Leaf laughing everytime she tripped up.

When they made their way down the stairs and Leaf made sure to lock the door, they piled into the huge black limo, stretching the width of her house. The drive was short, as they sat patiently on the plush seats, bit did not go wasted. Dawn made sure to keep them all entertained with her 'Boy Talk' and soon enough, they'd arrived.

* * *

**And... Time! How'd I do? I hope you guys liked this chapter, coz personally I kinda did. I don't e to sound big headed or boastful, but I just think it's my fav chappie thus far. Anyway please review, my target is 20! So every review counts, no matter how short! Okay Question Time...: Can anyone guess May's power judging from her pill color? Good Luck! Love Ya ;)**


	6. I Really Am Sorry

**Author's Note!**

**Okay, I'm gonna say this straight because there's no point in rambling. I'm putting this story on hold while I decide whether or not to continue writing. My last chapter was uninentonally too similar to a chapter of Rolyn's story Misinterpreted Love. I honestly hate myself for it and now everyone thinks I purposely stole it :'( I didn't and like I've told her and others, it must have wormed it's way into my mind while I was writing and I stupidly didn't realise that I was copying another author. To be honest, I don't think I deserve to write anymore because writing's about expressing your **_**own **_**ideas in a creative way, not somebody else's. I cried literally when I read some of the reviews, because it all seems intentional and there's really no proof that I'm telling the truth, so I migt discontinue this story to avoid any further mistakes. If you have anything to say good (though don't deserve it) or bad ( I DO deserve it) then feel free to PM me. Sorry again. This is Bye, till next time. :(**


	7. I Won't Give Up

**Just wanted to say that I've decided I'm NOT going to give up on this story. I've worked hard for the reviews I got and I'm not going to let them down. I'm going to re write a bit of chapter 6 and I pray that this doesn't happen again. It hurts to have someone take your hard work, intentionally or not, which is why I am extremely sorry to Rolyn. Whether anyone chooses to believe me or don't, I will continue for the sake of those who want me to. Thank You all those who boosted be back up into writing, it means a lot! I've added my own bit at the end that I was going to include in chapter 7,so this way you KNOW it was unintentional and I am trying to turn it back onto the right track. Thanks again. BYE!  
**


	8. Chapter 7: They?

**Well I'm back just as promised. I'd rather not go into what happened before but you probably know by now anyway so it doesn't really matter. Good News! USA is 2nd in the Olympics and Britain is 3rd! I'm supporting both teams because I used to live in America for about 12 years but I was born in England. The competition is sooo tough right now and I'm glad that both my teams are almost on top! If only China wasn't so damn good! Okay so I think it's about time I answer some reviews:**

_**AdorableMe: Thanks for your ideas on the songs, I'm happy to say Give it Up was a popular choice so I'm going to stick with that. Hope you like this chapter, sorry about not picking Titanium.**_

_**LeafxGreenx3: Yeah I know but thanks for reviewing again! You're right, Paul does have his suspicions but it isn't really spoke about in this chapter, it focuses mainly on a song but small yet valid points are made at the beginning. I might quiz you guys on it later. The other three aren't exactly as observant minus for Drew but he doesn't really know either. And Yep, May's power is finally revealed! Glad you liked the last chapter!  
**_

_**theasianwonder: May's gonna explode! Nah I'm just kidding or am I? Read to find out! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**_

_**LunarEclipse22428: Thank You! Well now you get to find out May's power, it might take a little longer to reveal Leaf's but only coz she's a main. Here's the promised update! Enjoy!  
**_

_**eeveeluvr: YES! Cyber cookies to you! Thank You, like I've said, I'm going for originality so changing the powers up from the cliché elements was one of the first things that came to mind. Well this chapter is where some of the plot comes into play but I'm aiming for around 20-30 chapter so there's no rush. Here's the promised update!  
**_

_**Thanks, it's good to be back! I couldn't have done it without you and the rest of the reviewers! For the song ideas, I will be using Give it Up, it's a good song anyway. It won't be in this chapter, but it will appear in the next. Thanks for all your help! You were right, I wanted at least 30 reviews, but I doubled it and hit 60 for 6 chapters! Thanks again!  
**_

_**Cheep the Hedgehog: Lol, thanks I guess. :D  
**_

_**silver shihouin: Aha Ikr! He has to tease Leaf, It's his pretty much his job as her future boyfriend :D Well something bad happens, but no heroes are required till later chapters. For the girls powers, Dawn=Mind Reading, Misty=Water control and she can change into water, May=Physic and Healing, and Leafs is yet to be revealed ;) And thanks, if I need help, I will definitely ask you too.  
**_

_**rabiya123: Thanks, I 'm glad I did too. Awww thank you! Here's the update!  
**_

_**Sunshine Tails: THANK YOU! HUNGER GAMES BUDDY!  
**_

I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED! **Well, here it is, Chapter 7!**_**  
**_

* * *

The room was dark, lit only by the small cracks in the walls and the moonlight leaking through a smashed window, lighting the left side of the room dimly. They could make out the outline of a few chairs, a table and a refrigerator as they walked in. The sudden force of the outburst had left the room broken and torn, as the two girls stepped over debris and rubble.

"May?" Dawn asked weakly into the engulfing darkness. She strained her ears in hopes of even the slightest response to her name. The silence was broken by a sharp intake of breath.

"May, it's alright, it's only us; Leaf and Dawn." The brunette tried, soothingly. She smiled gently when she heard the small release of breath. Suddenly a purple glow lit the room, almost shaking it in sheer force. More debris fell from the ceiling and the scattered chairs fell from their former positions. "May! Calm down!" Leaf called into the darkness, her jade eyes wide with fear and concern.

"Leaf, she's here!" Dawn called from the farthest corner of the room. Said brunette ran to where she heard the voice and saw Dawn kneeling beside a violently shaking May. The aforementioned girl was hugging her knees tightly to her chest as she gently rocked her self back and forth. Her hair was astray and her clothes spotted with dirt, as she stared blankly eyes were wide and in replace of her beautiful sapphire orbs were deep amethyst ones. The powerful physic color covered the white from her eyes, leaving them completely purple as her pupils were also no longer visible. She murmured something inaudible as she straightened up.

"What was that, May?" Leaf asked, wanting a repeat of the sentence. May fixed her blank gaze on her and repeated the words in a near whisper.

"They're coming." She said, huddling her knees once more as Dawn rubbed her back soothingly. "They're gone for now, but they're definitely coming." She repeated.

"They did this to you?" Dawn asked carefully, motioning the destruction of the room. May shook her head in response.

"No, I-I just got out of control. I was so scared..." She trailed off into a whisper. "They forced me in here and tried to take me, he's trying hard to get us all. They know where we are now, and we _need_ help. Please..." Her eyes slowly began to fade back into their original color and her frantic shaking ceased. Just as she returned to her former state, another figure entered the room. They held their breaths in hopes of staying hidden.

"Guys?! Are you in here?" The voice called out. "Guys?"

"Misty!" Dawn cried out, jumping up from the floor. She ran over to the red head and began explaining the entire situation to the most mature of the girls.

"So they found us? Already?" She asked cautiously, not really expecting an answer as she helped May up. Said brunette only nodded in confirmation. "We have to inform the rest of the force." She told them, taking on role as leader. Taking note of the dark expressions each of her friends wore, she forced a smile. "Hey lighten up guys, we still have the rest of the night to enjoy and once we tell the base, we'll get extra protection. We won't be seeing them anytime soon." She let out a small reassuring laugh. Leaf smiled at Misty's efforts as did Dawn and May.

"Well May, let's go get you cleaned up." Dawn chirped as they made their way back. The blunette led her to the 'little girls' room as Misty and Leaf went back to the booth.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Gary asked, making his way to Leaf. He wrapped his arms round her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off before taking a seat next to Drew. Misty turned on her heel and made a beeline for the DJ booth.

"Visiting your boyfriend so soon? Pity, you just got back." Drew mused in a mocking tone. Misty turned slowly and fixed her glare onto the emerald haired teen. Her expression was calm as was her voice.

"Say that again." She dared him, the calmness in her voice becoming deadly. Her hand slowly reaching behind her back. This action did not go unnoticed by the chartreuse haired boy. Leaf smirked at the fear that crossed his face in that moment. _Click _

"Huh? What was that?" He asked Leaf. She shrugged and smirked evilly at him.

"Your face was priceless, May would not want me to pass up an opportunity like that." She explained. He flushed crimson, as the floor suddenly became a whole lot more interesting then the conversation at hand. Gary slid into the booth next to Leaf, casually putting an arm around her.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she turned to face him, perking a brow in the process. He smirked at her before leaning in.

"How about a second dance?" He asked. She pushed his face away turning hers to the other side.

"How about No?" She retorted. His smirk broadened, as he shook his head. She turned to face him again in confusion.

"I knew you'd say that. So I've go a little surprise for you." He slid his arm down from her shoulders to her waist and pulled her in closer, causing her to jump in surprise and blush.

"Oooh, that's so cute!" Dawn squealed, snapping a quick picture.

"Dawn..." Leaf began threateningly. The happy blunette brushed it off with a smile and slipped into the booth in between Paul and Drew. May sat at the far end of the booth also next to Drew. He smirked at her and was about to say something but was cut off as she let out a small sigh.

"You okay Maple?" He asked, concern deeply hidden in his words. The tone going unnoticed by the brunette as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She lied flawlessly. His smirked returned as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"What was that for?" She snapped. He chuckled at her anger.

"Just making sure you stay awake, with the surprise Gary's got coming you won't want to miss it." Confusion etched across her face.

"What surprise?" She asked, turning to fully face him. He shrugged carelessly, before turning to face ahead once more.

"You'll see." As if on cue, Ash began to address the club from the booth.

"Okay, girls and guys. It your favorite time of the night, and we've already got a few requests." At this the crowd of teens cheered. " Okay, so then requested by none other then our very own Gary Oak, could the lovely Leaf Green please make her way down." Ash grinned as Misty smirked, knowing all about the surprise.

"WHAT!?" The shriek came loud and clear from the said brunette as Gary grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards the booth.

"What's wrong Leafy? Don't like the surprise?" Gary mused, as the expression of shock quickly faded into anger.

"GARY! I can't sing in front of all these people, I don't even know them!" Leaf cried, still struggling in his grip.

"Awww, why not? Dawn tells me you've got a great voice." He chuckled. Her anger elevated as she began muttering curses about the blunette till they reached Ash and Misty. "Go get 'em Leafy." He winked, before returning to the booth.

"Don't call me Leafy! Ugh!" She groaned, throwing her head back.

"Don't worry about it Leaf, you have an amazing voice." Reassured Ash, patting her on the back.

"How would you know?" She snapped.

"Misty told me." He answered, turning back to his song selection. She groaned and mentally slapped herself for singing around the dorm. "So got a song in mind?" He asked,motioning her to come forward. She whispered a song in his ear and he nodded, grinning. "Okay, let's give it up for the amazing Leaf! She took a mic from Misty and turned to face the crowd. She gulped nervously and closed her eyes.

'Here goes nothing...'

* * *

_It's the boy you never said 'I like you'_

_It's the girl you let get away._

_It's the one you saw that day on the train, _

_but you freaked out and walked away. _

Some look around confused at the calm music blaring from the speakers, others however, recognised the tune and whistled in encouragement. Leaf smiled at this, allowing it to fuel her energy. She began taking small steps forward, towards the dance floor as the beat picked up.

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_

_Things you swear you'll do before you die._

_It's the city you love that waits for you, _

_but you're too damn scared to fly._

_(Fly, fly,fly)_

She strutted towards a random table, leaning on a boy's shoulder. He stared at her blushing, she smiled back and moved to the center of the floor. She caught Gary's eye and smirked, causing him to perk a brow. She stopped in the middle and looked ahead.

_Hit the lights!_

She jumped, pumping her fist in the air. She hit the note perfectly, as the crowd of teens burst into cheers and whistles, mostly from the male population.

_Let the music move you,_

_Lose yourself tonight._

_Come Alive!_

_Let the moment take you, _

_Lose control tonight._

She sang flawlessly, twisting her hips to the beat, raising her spare arm in the air. Gary stared awestruck at her every movement, watching intently open mouthed. Dawn smirked at this and used a finger to push his jaw up.

"You'll attract flies." She laughed. He didn't seem to hear her as she continued to dance around. Misty's cheers could be heard from the booth as she jumped around Ash, who stood blushing lightly at her antics.

_Hit the lights!_

_Let the music move you,_

_Lose yourself tonight._

_Come Alive!_

_Let the moment take you, _

_Lose control tonight._

She continued to dance with the crowd forming round her. Boys let out wolf whistles as her dress rose with each jump. Gary growled as she blushed at a boy who offered her his hand. However, his smirk returned when he saw her shake her head and continue singing.

_It's the time that you totally screwed up,_

_still you're tryin to get it out your brain._

_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,_

_It's the past that you're dyin to change._

Leaf locked eyes with the auburn haired player once more, and began to walk slowly towards him. He stared right back as she weaved her way through the crowd being careful not to trip.

_It's all the money that you saved up,_

_while the good life passes by._

_It's all the dreams that never came true,_

_Cause you're too damn scared to try._

_(Try, try, try)_

Leaf almost snorted at the lyrics. _He_ didn't need to save up money, and _he_ gets handed the good life on a silver platter. But then again, who said she was singing this song for _him_...was she? She began to make her way up the steps, in Gary's case painfully slow till she reached him. She stopped just short of him and continued to sing, a smirk playing at her lips the entire time. He almost drooled at the way she moved, so... enticing. He couldn't let down his cool, so sat back trying to come off as nonchalant. He inwardly smirked at her, but she knew it, his eyes said it all.

_Hit the lights!_

_Let the music move you,_

_Lose yourself tonight._

_Come Alive!_

_Let the moment take you, _

_Lose control tonight._

_Hit the lights!_

_Let the music move you,_

_Lose yourself tonight._

_Come Alive!_

_Let the moment take you, _

_Lose control tonight._

As if she had given a command, strobe lights began to move frantically and the colored lights began to flash. A forest green spotlight then landed on her as she began to move voice was strong and sweet as she carried straight on from the chorus. She leant on his shoulder, keeping her eyes locked with his all the while.

_It's a mad, mad world,_

_gotta make an escape._

_It's a perfect world,_

_when you go all the way._

Leaf sang, hitting each note perfectly. Her head nodded to the words as she twisted her hips in front of him. He allowed his eyes to wander from her twisting hips to her beautiful face. She had a look of enjoyment and mischief, she surprised him when her actions led her to sit on his lap. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. The brunette craned her head to smile at him which he returned with a full on smirk, as she danced.

_Hit the lights!_

_Let the music move you,_

_Lose yourself tonight._

She grabbed his hand and stood up, motioning for him to follow. He did so, allowing her to lead him to the dance floor. They made their way through the dancing teens as the smiling girl sang on.

_So let's go, go ,go ,go all the way,_

_Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day._

_From the floor to the rafters ,people raise you glasses _

She lifted up a stray cup, as people continued cheering mimicking her action.

_We could dance forever... _

She held the note, earning whoops of encouragement and praise. With her head thrown back, as she sang, Gary watched in amazement at yet another side of Leaf.

* * *

"Awww, they look so cute together." May gushed, as she took a sip from her glass. Drew nodded, he couldn't _wait_ for her 'surprise'.

"Totally!" Dawn agreed, leaning over Paul to converse with the brunette. Said trainer shifter uncomfortably a Dawn was practically sitting on him. She didn't seem to mind though as she continued to blab on about the two teens on the dance floor.

"Do you think that they'd get together after this?" May asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Nope, Leaf's way too stubborn, besides, she's only known him for like two days." Dawn summarised. Before smiling back at Gary and Leaf.

" Yeah Go Leaf!" She laughed, cheering her friend on enthusiastically. May joined in, and soon the table was the noisiest in the club.

* * *

_Hit the lights!_

_Let the music move you,_

_Lose yourself tonight._

_Come Alive!_

_Let the moment take you, _

_Lose control tonight._

_Hit the lights!_

_Let the music move you,_

_Lose yourself tonight._

_Come Alive!_

_Let the moment take you, _

_Lose control tonight._

Her voice carried each note perfectly, she sang effortlessly. Her eyes were closed as she danced aroung Gary, as if she was in her own little world. Not taking notice of anyone but him, she strutted around the floor. Motioning craziness, while moving in time to the song.

_It's a mad, mad world,_

_gotta make an escape._

_It's a perfect world,_

_when you go all the way._

_Hit the lights!_

_Let the music move you,_

_Lose yourself tonight!_

She held the note strong, with an arm raised in the air while the other clutched the mic. Her eyes were clenched shut, but slowly opened as the crowd erupted in loud cheers accompanied by wolf whistles and whoops. She was suddenly pulled back into the embrace of a certain brunette player. She turned in his arms and smiled at him, breathing slightly heavier and looking partly flushed from all the excitement. She laughed lightly as she saw the return of the damn smirk. The crowd began to disperse as the two made their way back to the table. They were met by an overly happy blunette.

"So are you two dating now?" She asked moving herself so she was out of Paul's lap and into the seat beside him. Gary smirked and put an arm around Leaf's shoulders.

"Of course we-"

"Aren't." Leaf cut off rolling her eyes. "What makes you think that?" Dawn mentally groaned and nodded towards May. This is what she meant by stubborn.

"What ever you say Leafy." Gary whispered huskily, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"For the last time! _DON'T_ call me Leafy! !" She yelled, there faces inches apart.

"Or what?" Gary challenged, almost closing the gap between them completely. His arms around her waist

"Ugh, Get a room." Drew groaned, not wanting to witness some romantic crap unfold. As he turned, he was met by a swift punch on the arm.

"What is it with you girls and violence!" He shouted, rubbing the spot that was abused.

"They were totally about to kiss and you ruined it!" May yelled back, she was waiting for that to happen since Thursday. So what if that was yesterday, they're just so cute together!

"So what?" He shrugged, why would he care? It wasn't like it was him kissing a girl or anything.

"What do you mean so what?! Would you like it if you were about to kiss me and we were interrupted?" She ranted but quickly blushed crimson at what she'd just said. A small blushed fell across his cheeks at her words, he ducked his head so no one could see. An awkward silence enveloped the table.

"Hey May, wanna sing with me?" Dawn asked randomly, in hopes of breaking the silence.

"Uh...Sure." She replied, getting up from her seat slowly. She walked out of the booth, as Dawn crossed Leaf and Gery to exit. Together they made their way over to Ash to pick a song. Weaving their way through dancing teens to reach him and Misty.

"Dammit!" Drew cursed as she walked away, seeming to have recovered from the situation.

"What?" Leaf asked, curious to his sudden outburst.

"I was looking forward to seeing her struggle when I forced her." He sighed leaning back into to his chair. Leaf scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Boys."

* * *

**Done! Hope you liked it! I thought I could do so much better on this but I'm not feeling too good right now. Anyway enough with excuses, I just wanted to say Thank You to those who supported me through that little rough patch and I dedicate this story to you. It might be a while till I update yet but who knows. Like I said, Hope you enjoyed it! Okay so question Time: Only Leaf's power is yet to be revealed, though it's not clued in this chapter, what do you think it could be? If you have time, please drop a review. The song used was **'Hit the Lights'** by Selena Gomez. Love Ya ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: Trouble at Twilight

**Okay Guys, here it is. Sorry for the long wait, there's no excuses really, just been busy and a little sick,that's all. Hope you guys liked the last chapter and I'm sorry to say that, the holidays (in Britain not US) are nearly over! Waaah! THE OLYMPICS ARE OVER! NOOOO! But on the bright side, the Paralympics begin! I love the ad on TV when it shows the athletes on the Paralympic teams and at the end it said, and I quote:** "Meet the Super Humans...**" I think that's a really nice way to appreciate people like them who are amazing athletes that despite their conditions, still make an impact. Though it is a little unfair how they don't get as much publicity for it, I mean I can barely find it on TV!** **Well, moving on, time to answer those reviews right? Oh but one last thing: **PLEASE HELP SAVE VICTORIOUS! DETAILS ARE ON MY PROFILE AS WELL AS A LOT OF OTHER PLACES TOO! HELP IS STRONGLY NEEDED TO SAVE THE COMEDY! IT'S NOT A DEMAND, IT'S A REQUEST!** Okay, and now we'll begin...  
**

**_theasianwonder: Ha, yeah she so could have, but Leaf is a very nice person...when she wants to be. Not to mention a good friend. May would need that picture to brighten her pretty hectic day right? Thanks, I was going for kinda intense, coz there hasn't been much seriousness so far, so why not add it here. Thanks so much, I wouldn't be doing this without you guys out there, and thank you again._  
**

**_LeafGreenShippyXD: I know, gotta love LeafXGary! Thank You! Aha, don't worry, if I didn't know, I would guess something like that too ;) But sadly no, it's not plants or earth or whatever, but good guess! Sorry it took so long but here's that update...Enjoy!  
_**

**_xIce Birdx: The girls powers are as follows; Misty: Water control and transformation. May: Physic ability's. Dawn: Mind reading and aura sensing. Leaf: Soon to be found out ;) Hope this clears it up and thank for reading :D_**

**_eeveeluvr: Hey, if Drew didn't do it, who would right? Plus, no one ruins moments like that in style, like Drew! Glad you liked it, here that update. XD  
_**

**_Cheep the Hedgehog: Hell YEAH! I don't like it, I LOVE it! Aha! I know, I know, I did that too and I wrote it!  
_**

_**LunarEclipse22428: Same here, I may not be a huge fan, but her songs are kind of nice. Thank you and their song choice will now be revealed! Well how right are you?! I am mean enough to trick you, Mwahahahaha! Though the credit goes to my best friend. We were eating some coco pops while planning and voila, he came up with a completely random, not so common power. Very true, it will be revealed in either the next chapter or the one after. XD  
**_

_**LeafXGreenX3: Well first of all, Thank You! Well, OldRivalShipping is a way of life, it MUST be included! Aha, I know right? While I was writing, I was all: 'Let's make it a little more interesting' I mean, anyone can sing a song but it would be pretty boring if they just stood rooted to the spot. Yep, it was! Hey, you aren't an idiot! Only one or two people guessed right and it was pretty mean of me to make it so hard so, sorry! Oh, and sorry in advance for Leaf's too. Well, I needed the plot to pick up so I'm glad you found it interesting :D Come on, you gotta admit, ContestShipping is just to cute not to include here and there. Not to mention it should crop up a bit more from time to time along with the other shippings of course. Sadly no, it's not Earth, but thanks for guessing XD Though it will soon be revealed... ;D  
**_

_**Halloween Witch: Thanks! XD Yes it is and electricity is a pretty close guess. I tried to portray her power as best as possible through her pill but it's a little trick. Well, you never now who these people could be, or when it will all be revealed... but I've still got quite a few chapters to go till then.  
**_

_**SunshineTails: Awww Thank you! I was going for a little jealously or mild flirting, so I'm pretty happy it worked it out XD Me neither but the song just fit I guess. Aha yeah he was! Well if they kissed this early on, their would be no love chase, he was just doing you a favor in the least helpful way... so Drew like :D Leaf's power id courtesy of my Best friend Gary so credit goes to him! It is a little on the harder side. Sadly we didn't win the Olympics (we never do) but we still did awesome! And Congrats to USA that got the most medals. Well Done! Overall, thank you Hunger Games Buddy! XD XD XD  
**_

_**SpecialXGirl: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter too! Glad you liked the story so far and the answer is Yes; they do have powers too. I'll go more into that in future chapters, here's that update! xxx  
**_

_**rabiya123: Aha, Thank you so much!:D! I'm thrilled you liked it as much as you did, it's nice to know my work is appreciated XD You wanted an update...You got one. Sorry it took so long!  
**_

_**rose: Aw Thanks! More? Well you got it!  
**_

* * *

The two girls made their way to the booth where Ash and Misty were located. Th dance floor was covered in laughing teens as they weaved through them.

"What are we going to sing? May asked as she nervously played with the hem of her dress. Dawn looked up to meet the eyes of her brunette friend, a determined smile set on her face.

"Leave that to me." She smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. May couldn't contain her laughter any more and burst out into a fit of giggles. "What?" The blunette asked, as they received a few strange looks from others.

"That was- such a - Drew thing!" She explained between laughs. Dawn rolled her eyes as the smirk that played on her lips broadened evilly.

"Well," She sighed, feigning defeat, before glancing up to see May looking back at her curiously. She smirked once more. "Figures you would be thinking of him right?" May blushed forty shades of red and glared at her mind reading friend.

"Shut up!" She yelled back as they stood at the base of the DJ booth.

"No denial I see." Dawn stated, with a firm nod of her head. She climbed the few steps leading to the both and smiled at Misty and Ash.

"Dawn I-" However, she was cut off.

"Love him, we know, we know." The blunette waved her off,trying to come off exasperated. Instead of replying, May sent Dawn a small, unnoticeable physic mind 'screech'. Dawn cringed at the close range attack and turned to see a victoriously smirking brunette. Before a glaring contest could begin, Misty forcefully dragged the two girls towards the music selection.

"So you guys gonna pick a song anytime soon?" The girls realized it wasn't much of a question than a demand. Dawn nodded quickly and selected the song with May smiling in approval. The lights then dimmed as a single spotlight fell over the DJ booth. All heads turned to see Ash grinning back at them. He placed the mic to his lips while passing two others to the girls.

"Okay guys and girls after that little break we're back with some more talent courtesy of two of the beautiful new girls at PA, give it up for May and Dawn.

"That was such a stupid pun." Misty muttered, while Ash smiled goofily at her.

* * *

They stood side by side as two spotlights fell on them. The beat started and many recognized it as something they could dance to so filed on to the floor. A single beat hit and as if on cue, an array of strobe lights decorated the entire club. May put the mic to her lips and let the adrenaline take over.

_Someday I'll let you in_

_Treat you right_

_Drive you outta your mind_

_Oooh_

Her voice rang strong throughout the room making a certain emerald haired teen look up at hearing it. The brunette shot a grateful look at Dawn for choosing a good song, they had been singing this since it was released and practice sure does make perfect. She shot her another glance but saw she had her eyes closed.

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind_

It was golden; the look on Paul's face when he heard her voice. He was _not_ expecting her to be that good. The blunette missed it however, with her eyes staying shut. May silently hoped that Leaf had taken a picture, yet somehow, she doubted it. As the pink loving girl sang the last word, she pointed to her eyes, widening them for emphasis.

_Always want what you can't have_

_Is it so bad_

_When you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good_

_As I whip you_

_Into shape, ya boy_

_Let's get it started!_

May couldn't help but smile. The energy in the room was out of whack. Everyone was either dancing or cheering, of course they've told each other they were good, but they've never actually had an audience. Their voices melted together beautifully.

'We sound great together' May thought. 'And I don't mean that in an arrogant Drew way.' Speak of the devil, she nudged Dawn who got the message. Time to have some fun.

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

By this time, they had made it over to their table. The way they moved had eyes following them from every direction. Dawn, however, could only see deep into the depths of a certain set of onyx orbs. They strayed away from her eyes, avoiding them.

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

Together, they walked slowly towards the two boys, taking little effort to stop their staring. Almost as if encouraging it. Motioning them forward with their fingers was enough to get Drew to crack, Paul seemed a challenge. Dawn had finally reached him and he averted his gaze immediately to anywhere but her. She inwardly smirked at this and continued to tease the plum haired trainer.

_So stop trying to walk away_

_No you won't ever leave me behind_

_(Nooo)_

The two friends harmonized perfectly together, twisting their hips to the beat. With an arm raised in the air, Dawn continued her part with May helping in the background.

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

_(That's right)_

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

_(Ooooohh)_

"You know Paul," Leaf began, causing him to reluctantly pull his eyes away from the dancing blunette. "I think you and Dawn are really cute together. When are you going to ask her out?" Paul grunted in distaste at the thought, as he tried to suppress the rosy hue that threatened to spill on his cheeks. "I'll take that as a soon?" She snickered.

'Stupid girl doesn't give up.' He mentally groaned. Before he could reply, Gary cut in.

"I agree with Leaf. I mean 'Shade and Sunshine?' It does seem to describe you two." The auburn haired teen explained. Paul growled while his right eye twitched in annoyance.

"Three things; One: Oak," Paul began.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning to face him.

"Stop being a Kiss Ass. Two: It's just a song. Three: Never." The tone of his voice made it clear the conversation had ended and to save them from awkwardness, they re directed their attention to the singing girls.

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

The conversation had taken up the time of a single verse. Seeing them in conversation, Dawn decided to flirt round a few other boys instead. May on the other hand, seemed perfectly content singing to the emerald eyed teen in front of her. Judging by the smirk on his lips, she could tell he was enjoying it just as much. The brunette had made it into the booth and was now casually sitting on the table, swinging her legs in Drew's direction. He couldn't help notice her dress hitch up slightly as she did this and it seemed he wasn't the only one too. Wolf whistles accompanied the girls as they made their way to the center of the room, walking in swift, sultry movements. Each step tantalizingly slow.

_Look at me boy_

_'Cause I got you_

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_When I break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Ohhhh_

_YEAH! _

They finished in pose. Dawn had her arm raised over her head while the other clutched the mic as May leant lazily on her shoulder, smiling. A cheer erupted from the crowd as well as a few low whistles. Together, they handed back the equipment and walked back to the booth where Leaf was beaming proudly at them.

"Guys, that was great!" She squealed as the clapping died down.

"Thanks Leaf" May hugged her fellow brunette, then motioned Dawn over to join the small group hug. Their hug was cut short when Leaf noticed a small red light emitting from their charms. She groaned and nodded towards the girls. Misty had now rejoined the group and began walking towards the door. The rest followed until a pair of arms grabbed a brunette by the waist. She could feel his hot breath in her ear, tickling her skin.

"Now, now August, you didn't think that you'd be able to leave so soon after putting on that little show, did you?" Her muttered. She flushed red and broke from his grip. She twisted her hair anxiously round her finger.

"Sorry Grasshead but the girls are waiting for me. So uh... Bye." Before another word could be said, she dashed out the door as fast as her heels would let her. He shook her head before turning on his heel and walking back towards the guys.

* * *

"Where they going?" Gary asked his friend.

"Home, but we need to follow them." Drew replied. Gary looked up from his drink and set his confused gaze upon the green haired boy.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? " The auburn haired teen's confusion stuck as Drew was forced to elaborate. He sighed before continuing. "Two years ago, at that carnival we went to-"

"The one in Pallet?" He asked. Drew nodded in conformation.

"Yeah, well do you remember when Ash dragged us to that Alakazam fortune telling booth?" He nodded. "Do you remember what the Alakazam said?"

"I didn't know that they could talk."

"Telepathically, you idiot." Paul grunted. His silence made his presence go almost unnoticeable.

"Well it told us that: _'Four will come, strong mind and will. Their only pleasure remains to kill. Each year they strengthen, goals untrue. Their powers remain higher than __you__. Yet four will come to help out thine, and take your places, for you will shine. Yet be on guard, the silent dove, will be first to find his love. Second be it never shows, he will next find his rose. Third be he who knows not of hearts affairs, but will remain unharmed to deadly lairs. Last remains the the final one, who in great difficulty will find the sun._" He quoted. Gary scoffed.

"It's pretty sad that you remember all that but not the name of your last girlfriend. It happened two years ago dude. Let it go." He said matter-of-factually.

"Says you." He scoffed in return. Plus, Alakazam wrote it down in some wierd looking pen, see?" He said, waving a piece of paper in his face. Gary slapped the paper away.

"Whatever, what do you think? That their our loves? That's pretty stupid Drew, though I wouldn't mind a little Leaf." Said person shook his head.

"No, I think that they're the ones that want to kill us. I mean it's been two days, and we're already pretty close with them. What's the odds of that happening?" Paul turned to face them once again. "And for all we know they could be the same as us-"

"Not here." He whispered harshly. "We'll follow the girls, then talk in our dorm." They nodded in agreement and stood up, ready to leave. "Lets go."

"Go where?" Asked Ash, popping up from nowhere. Paul simply walked away as Drew and Gary both tried to explain the plan to Ash.

* * *

"So if I see them, I can't talk?" Gary sighed and Drew pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Ash, for the last time don't say anything." He grinned goofily at them. "Well why didn't you just say so?" Smiling happily, he walked away to walk in line with Paul who was leading the group. Suddenly, the two trainers jolted to a stop. "Hey Paul, why'd we st-mfhmfhmfh?" The raven haired boy was cut off mid sentence as Paul clamped a hand firmly on his mouth, pulling him behind a wall in the process. Getting the message, Gary and Drew followed suite.

"Dawn can you walk any slower?" Whined May, dragging the blunette along. She huffed and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. The street light flickered from above them and the damp trickle of leaking pipes, ricocheted the area.

"May, these are _heels_, as in 'fashionable' not productive." She stated, her eyes reading 'duh'.

Drew snickered in the background at the brunette's misfortune.

"What was that?" Dawn asked, stopping in the middle of the street. Noticing that they were down a member, the girls turned to see her concentrating on the area around them. Her eyes snapped open once she began to speak. "We're not alone." She whispered only loud enough for the girls to hear. "We're being followed." She continued, her large cobalt eyes darting from place to place.

"I feel it too, whispered Misty, Leaf and May nodded in agreement. "Let's get outta here." She finished, adapting her original tone.

"Hey there girls, not leaving so soon are we?" A male voice echoed the empty streets.

"Yeah, we just wanna play." A second voice said. Both their words slurred, despite this, they seemed vaguely similar, though they were definitely drunk.

"I haven't had the pleasure to meet you guys, but my friends here have." Continued a new voice, still distinctly male.

"Just stay with us, we don't want anything to happen to you." The final voice added.

"Who are you?" Leaf demanded, her voice remaining strong and unwavering. "Show yourself!"

"Okay Leafy, keep it calm." The first answered. Leaf stood shocked, there was only one person that called her Leafy, but the voice wasn't right, was it?

"Gary?" She squeaked.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I'm hoping it was at least half decent. I've had this written for a while but something always seem to get in the way during editing. Sorry for that kind of cliffy at the end. Thought I'd try it out you know? So, what do you guys think of my new cover for the story? Check out my profile for the DA link if you want and please type in Help Save Victorious in that little browse bar thingy, it would mean a lot! Oh, and spreading the word helps too! I might start working on a new story to, it's gonna be called Cyber Cinderella or something. It's basically a modern, Pokémon styled fairytale with a few twists. I want to get a bit further with this story first though. Anyway, I think it's... Question Time! Who do you think these four drunk guys are? That's all till next time folks! (Don't know why I said that!) You should all know by now but that's not gonna stop me saying it; Love Ya ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Metiks and Demitiks

**I'm back! Did ya guys miss me? I'm only kidding but I told you I wouldn't hold off for to long. I Wanted to make up for my last update, or at least the time it took to post. Well, before you read it, it might get a little confusing with the whole kinetic, kinesis thing. I'm hoping you enjoy, after all, it's where a lot of things are explained. THE PARALYMPICS ARE ON! Finger crossed you like the chappie! I'm trying to hit 90 reviews here, but I doubt it so 85 is the second (More realistic) target...Okay it's review and reply time! Let's go *Insert enthusiasm here***

_**LunarEclipse22428: Are you physic too?! Do you belong in my story? Is it the guys, or isn't it? Read to reveal, coz I'm that evil! Mwahahaha! But you're right about there being action in this chapter. Thanks and hope you like it! XD  
**_

_**SunshineTails: Well what can I say? I was feeling slightly mean so I thought 'What way better to express it then suspense' am I right? I know I'm not. Aw that's so sweet thank you! Glad it's over for you, now keep up that smile, here I'll join in :) :D XD Well to be honest, it's kinda them and kinda not. It's hard to explain but that's for another chapter so I'm afraid to say that you'll have to wait. Aha, glad you liked it, I thought ContestShipping was lacking so why not? I know, I'm so sad but Brazil did well and we sill get to technically carry that name for another 4 years right? So no way is it over yet! I know, I start school on Wednesday and I'm already missing the time I have to write :( Anyways, here's that update! XD ~Your Hunger Games Buddy~  
**_

_**eeveeluvr: I know! YAY CONTESTSHIPPING! XD XD XD**_

_**Halloween Witch: Thanks, and you are half right. To be honest, you're the closest one to guess right for that. You really do check perspective and detail, great job. XD They are kinda from the past but then again, they're kinda not. It may sound confusing, but it should all be explained as the story progresses. **_

_**theasianwonder: Haha, no need to apologize, I know what you mean. I am one of the laziest people on earth! XD Thank you and you could tell that they would do that, it's so May and Dawn like of them. I love that song too! Again, no need to worry! XD Thanks again :)  
**_

_**Cheep the Hedgehog: A warped theme? o.O A THG parody is a must check out. It sounds pretty, um... interesting in a slightly creep way but awesome none the less right. I completely agree; OLDRIVAL IS THE FRUIT OF LIFE! That was a bit random but oh well, thanks for the review!  
**_

_**LeafGreenShippyXD: Aha, Thanks! I guess it was pretty fluffy compared to my other chapters huh?  
But there's just that shippy love that needs to be included XD Well you're half right about that and at least your memory is like that for only a day, mine's a permanent failure DX Thanks for the comment on DA it was so sweet! You're so nice ! XD !  
**_

_**rabiya123: I'm so so sorry for having to make you guys wait for that update. I hope this is soon enough for you and I'm afraid my updating times will slip when school starts considering all the homework I'll get but, I will not let it stop me! Aw glad you liked it and that's so sweet of you to say! Sorry again and thanks for reviewing!  
**_

_**taiyo7: Thank You, I hope I won't disappoint with this chapter or any others in the future!  
**_

_**LeafXGreenX3: Aha, I blame school for everything XD It's fine, it's nice to know that I've got an awesome reviewer who still reviews during hours of business. It appreciated :D Well I'm glad you like it and I totally agree, it should be law that they do that. Teasing is the best way to start anything (especially awesome shippings :P) so 100% approval sounds about right. Aw thank you so much, but it's still far from perfect. If it was perfect, it'd be closer to your writing abilities I assure you X) Gary, or not? I'm sorry, but at least I didn't make you wait too long to find out right? Glad you liked this chapter, and here's that much needed update...  
**_

**Well that's all, shall we begin the chapter?  
**

* * *

"Huh, that's a little off putting but I should have known..." The voice trailed off, clearly unimpressed.

"Known what?! Gary what are you doing?" Leaf squeaked, her eyes were wide with fear. The four girls stood huddled around each other, back to back. Their eyes darting around to pin point the location of the voices.

"Leaf, are you sure it's him?" Misty asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. The brunette closed her eyes and shook her head in response. Slowly she re opened her eyes and trained them straight ahead.

"No, I'm not, b-but Misty, W-who else calls me L-leafy?" She explained, her voice finally giving in. She keeled to her knees, her head in her hands. "Gary, please don't let it be you, Please" She sobbed, begging. May knelt down to soothe her while the others remained huddled around them.

"And if it is?" The male sneered mockingly. "Then what?" Leaf eyes narrowed into a deadly glare as she shakily got to her feet.

"Then I'm sorry for this." She closed her eyes as thunder cracked and whipped through the air. The dark night sky clouded over, lightning flashing over, illuminating the sky.

"Calling out for you're little boyfriend won't help you, _Leafy_." It continued, sneering at her.

"Stop! Leaf stop, it's okay I'm here!" Her eyes snapped open upon hearing the voice, the sky immediately cleared, revealing the full moon once more. Following the male brunette figure, emerged three more.

"Dammit Oak, couldn't you wait a minute, something's up with these girls." Drew hissed quietly. Paul nodded in agreement.

"The sky." He noted. "It changed."

"Well, looks like the girls have got them some stalkers, that's interesting, and look who it is..." It was the third voice that spoke. It laughed as it slowly began walking out of the shadows.

"What have we got to do with this?" Ash asked, unlike usual, the question had a valid point to it.

"Yeah, he actually has a point there." Agreed Drew. Ash nodded in thanks and began walking towards the girls.

"Well you see, " The second voice began. "You have everything to do with it. You're against us." It finalized.

"What the hell?!" Drew snapped. "We haven't said or done anything to you! How the hell are we against you?!" He screamed into the street, the tone in his voice sent shivers done May's spine. However, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed as well as angry that they followed her and the girls.

"Well it's simple, _They _told us." Answered the voices, finally stepping out of the light revealing four strangely familiar yet unrecognizable people. They seemed about the same age and were dressed in casual attire. The first wore a red cap backwards on a set of black hair. On his right stood a brunette, his short hair messily fell over his eyes. Next to him stood another brunette, eyes trained on Misty and the final one stood with black hair unkept and windswept on his head.

"We are Beta #'s 1,2,3 and 4" Said the capped boy as he pointed to each of them in turn.

"You're Betas? So you're working for them." May spat out venomously. Her eyes flickered purple causing the ground to shake slightly beneath them.

"May, not now." Dawn whispered signaling the boys. The four of them stood directly opposite them, backs turned facing the Betas. She nodded in understandment.

"Calm down May, we don't wanna hurt you." The second Beta spoke.

"Ha!" It was now Dawn's turn to scoff. " You're _Betas_. As in what you think to be improved human life forms. Your only purpose is to hurt us. After you've weakened us, you'll take us to _them_. We've known it all along and you never fail to remind us." She snapped, anger evident in her voice. Her once bright cobalt eyes darkened dangerously.

"So why send their four best soldiers?" Leaf muttered to herself.

"Always thinking ahead, right Leafy?" Beta #1 spoke, smirking. Gary visibly tensed at the nickname. "Well, there are eight Wanted Metik freely roaming around, what are we supposed to do?" The girls all snapped up at this. Their were eight of them, that meant...

* * *

"Eight?!" They yelled in unison. Leaf stared at the boys in front of her who looked back each equally confused. Suddenly Leaf clutched her head screaming in pain, she fell to the ground as everyone minus the Betas ran up to her.

"Leaf what's wrong?" Gary shouted through her screams. The pain spread through her entire head, wrenching it. Expanding and contracting, the feeling was unbearable and sent a fire searing through her brain. She yelled louder, screwing her eyes shut. Beta #1 laughed darkly, his eyes glazed over purple and silver.

Standing up, Gary glared with a deadly venom at physcotic boy. "Stop whatever the hell are you doing to her, now." He demanded, his voice remaining strangely calm, though inside, he wanted to kick this freaks ass.

"And if I don't, what are you gonna do about it?" Beta 1 sneered, he stood eye level to Gary, smirking at him mockingly. The wind blew gently at his hair, moving it slightly.

"Shut up!" He yelled, lunging at the boy opposite him. As if in response, Gary's body lit up in flames, engulfing him entirely. "W-wha-?" He stuttered, shocked. What just happened to him?

He could hear the first Beta, hissing in pain as he threw punches, actually turning out to be balls of flames. Leaf's screaming had finally stopped and she shakily got to her feet. Using the support of her friends, she made it near enough to see the fiery scene unfold.

"I'm gonna help him." Dawn said calmly, and began walking towards the two boys.

"Are you stupid, you'll get hurt you idiot." Paul grabbed her wrist. She pulled it free with a surprising amount of force.

"I can take care of myself Paul." She stated, before carrying on. The blunette turned back to look at him. "It's you I'd be worried about." With that she ran forward toward the scene.

" Our powers do always work better together." Misty muttered as she chased after the youngest of her friends. The others knew better than to stop her.

* * *

"You Ass, get it off of me!" Beta 1 screamed once again as the flames seared his skin. It was going at random, not even Gary himself knew how to control it. The other three had rushed to his aid, using their own modified powers to heal him best as they could.

"Looks like you could you some help." Mocked Dawn, who now stood threateningly over the Beta.

"I think we work better as two on this one." Misty provided, standing side by side with the blunette. She nodded at the red head in thanks. "Let's get to work." She said spraying him with a jet of water. Stretching out her hand, Dawn froze the water solid. Though it was an attribute Misty possessed, it was an enhanced version in Dawn's powers.

They repeated their actions towards the other three, though Beta 4 managed to dodge. He charged carelessly at the two girls in rage who both side stepped in impressive speed. Before he could stop himself, he had headed into an out of control flame engulfed Gary.

He jumped back and collapsed to the floor in pain. Misty sprayed him with another jet of water allowing Dawn to freeze him. They had all fainted from the sudden temperature change, allowing them to escape. Leaf had helped Gary calm his powers as they left to the dorms. Thankfully, on Fridays and weekends, curfew didn't apply. _

"Okay, care to explain what the hell is going on?" Drew yelled, as quietly as he could. He was pacing agitatedly. They were located in the girls dorm, thinking it was the best place to go since they still needed to take their pills. After taking the pills and thankfully avoiding any partial side effects, the girls thought it best to explain.

Gary sat on May's bed with Paul, while Ash sat by their feet. Drew was walking around the room ranting as the girls sat similarly to the boys on Misty's bed. They had the phone near them in case they needed help with the whole explaining thing.

"Um so where do we start?" Dawn said aloud.

"How about from the beginning Troublesome." Paul deadpanned. She glared at him but he brushed it off.

"Actually, why don't you tell us what you know first, it would make it a lot easier." Leaf offered, trying to avoid any conflict, tonight had been too...eventful already.

"We all have a power thing that we can control or disperse at will." Drew explained, finally calming down and taking his place on the floor next to Ash.

"Okay, what powers, and tell us in order of when you got them." The brunette continued, taking out a notepad and pen.

"Well we all got them on the same day, so I'll just tell you them when I point to that person." He shifted his weight so he was now sitting Indian style facing the boys.

"I think it's best if we tell our own." Paul said dryly before he nodded to Gary to begin.

"Well I can read minds and apparently, according to tonight, now turn into fire and throw it." He offered. Leaf nodded, making note of it. After scribbling down a few notes she looked at Paul for his power.

"Darkness." He stated. She rolled her eyes and asked him to elaborate. "I can use the darkness, manipulate it and morph into shadows."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, you know, talking?" Dawn teased, standing up to pat his head. He growled, causing her to retract. "Bad Lillipup." She muttered, making May and Misty giggle slightly. The plum haired trainer perked a brow but decided to ignore the remark.

"Ash?" Leaf asked.

"Uh, I can well make zero gravity, it means that I can move things too." He explained, Misty held back a laugh at the sight of his face. The concentration seemed over powering on him as he grabbed his head in his hands.

"Alright and finally Drew." She looked up at the emerald haired boy expectantly. He sighed before beginning. "Mine's uh, complicated." He began nervously, looking at his hands. Gary looked sympathetically at his friend.

"Drew thinks his power is destruction, to destroy. He doesn't see any good in it." The auburn hair trainer explained.

"But what is it exactly?" May pushed, curious as to see Drew's ability.

"I can move things without touching them and send mental attacks. I can absorb pain and disperse it and then when I get angry, everything sorta loses control. I can sometimes see into the future too, but I can't control it, it just comes and goes." He finished quietly, his eyes glued to the floor.

"If you want, I can tell you everything now. Unless you want to go over it tomorrow?" She asked. It's not that she didn't want to talk, but she though the shock of it all might wear the boys down a bit.

"No, now." Paul demanded.

"Then I'll explain, but interrupt me, and I'll freeze you in a second flat." Dawn piped cheerfully. Once she recieved a round of nods or yeahs or some sort of affirmation, she continued. "Get comfortable, this is gonna be one hell of a story." She smiled a bittersweet smile before getting into a more relaxing position. Everyone followed suite and after a few shuffles, place exchanges and kitchen and bathroom trips, they were set.

* * *

"Okay, so since birth we've been the best of friends and so have our parents. As we grew, we noticed we were different from the other kids and I guess this made our bond stronger. It wasn't until that junk of Sinnoh being over powered were we allowed to know what made us so '_special_.' "She explained.

The brunette was sprawled on her bed beside May who were both now clad in Pajamas. Dawn wore an over sized pink Piplup top with some loose fitted shorts. May wore similar apart from her top was a dark red and had a Torchic on it instead. The brunette took over the explanation and decided to go from what changed their lives.

"We were apparently something called Meta Kinetics, or Metiks in a shorter form. It's basically someone who possesses a Kinetic ability. We were taken to a protection facility known as an MPG."

"Metik Protection Ground." Misty provided for the confused looks of the boys. May nodded and continued.

"We were taught how to control our powers and tune in with our surroundings ect. However, before we were completely aware and in full control, we were attacked. Luckily a friend of ours; a very powerful telekinetic, was with us and helped us escaped. After that, we had a full on defense course as well as being informed as to who these people were." May finished.

She nodded towards Misty, signaling her to pick up the story. The red head sat back against the her bed frame in a large blue Togepi top. A pair of loose shorts were also in blue to match. She grimaced before taking off.

"Demitiks. They're pretty much half human with double the kinetic power. The thing is, they used to be human but found out about our race and decided to try and over throw us. They modified the powers that they'd retrieved from other Metiks and implanted it into themselves making them twice as powerful as us, or so they like to believe." She huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"And they got these powers extracted how?" Drew asked, raising a brow in question. He noticed the fiery haired girls shudder as did the rest.

"Force." It was all that had to be said for them to get the picture crystal clear.

"Finally, we were assigned a mission to find four boys like us, and recruit them. So we were sent here to PA but it was also to stay hidden from the Demitiks. So that's where you guys come in, your like us, you're Metiks." Leaf finished smiling.

"So we have kinetic powers?" Gary said slowly, allowing the information to sink in.

"Exactly. From Leaf's notes, we can summarize that Gary is Pyrokinetic as in he can control and manipulate fire. When you control a single element it's not unlikely to form a side ability. For you it's mind reading." Dawn told him, showing him the brunette's notebook.

"That's pretty awesome, I can-"

"Learn to control them before you get yourself or us killed." Provided Leaf, smirking as he sighed in defeat. Just as she turned her back, she quickly whipped back to see Gary struggling to put out a flame in his hand. She shook her head, walking over to help him.

"What about me?" Ash asked enthusiastically. He started jumping up and down on the spot like a candy deprived child. His hat bobbed on his jet black hair before falling off entirely.

"It's easy, Gyrokinesis." Misty said, waving it off with her hand. Before they could ask, May decided to give the others their professional terms. She walked over to sit with Drew as Dawn tried to converse with Paul.

"Paul you have Menekinesis and Drew you're like me." The chartreuse boy eyes widened slightly upon hearing the news.

"So what are _we _exactly?" He asked carefully. In truth he was scared, though he'd never admit it. Every time he was angry, he couldn't control his next action and soon everything would be gone. It would always be too late.

"We are Physchokinetic, a rare form of kinesis that allows you to manipulate more than one thing as well as possess other side abilities,making us officially awesome." She giggled. "We're special Drew, pretty cool huh?" She encouraged, nudging him in the ribs. She laughed lightly at his lack of reaction as she went to brush her teeth. He smiled gently at her retreating figure, closing his eyes.

"Thanks May."

"But wait, what about you girls?" Gary pressed, curiosity getting the best of him. They nodded at each other before standing in a line. May ran to get 4 apples from the mini kitchen and placed them on the coffee table.

"Is this really a time to eat Maple?" Drew teased, flicking his hair. She rolled her eyes, brushing the comment away with a playful glare.

"Do you want to know or not?" The brunette challenged as she placed her hands on her hips, brow perked.  
He signaled her to go on with a wave of his hand. "Okay so, Misty, would you like to do the honors of showing these idiots first?" May laughed, all seriousness from her voice gone. The red head nodded, and placed her apple in the center of the room.

"Okay, well I'm Hydrokinetic." She told them. She put out her hand towards the apple and shot a weak stream of water towards it, being careful not to use too much power. After the apple was soaked, her hand began to clench into a fist and the apple froze solid. Finally, she rotated her fisted hand, causing the apple to steam and the ice to melt.. "Oh and one more thing." she said sheepishly before transforming into nothing but a pool of water.

"Okay now that is cool." Ash cheered, as Misty regained her original form. "Dawn next." He clapped, bouncing on the spot.

"Alright then, I'm Cryokinetic." She continued on the demonstration as Misty did, freezing her apple. She then stood up and opened the window, letting in the cold wind. "Watch this." The blunette motioned them over to the window. She clenched an outstretched fist causing it to snow, with a slight flick of the hand, it had turned into a full out blizzard. The boys, particularly Paul, stared at her in awe. "I can read minds too as a side ability."

May was next to demonstrate, having already explained the power. She lifted the apple causing it to be surrounded in a faint purple aura. Next she flicked her hand causing it levitate in mid air, as a finale she closed her eyes only for them to be entirely purple once reopened. Upon the opening of her orbs, the apple exploded, landing mostly on Ash. Not that he minded, proving the point, the raven haired boy ate the fruit off himself.

"There's a lot more I can do, but that would either cause too much mess or can't be demonstrated on an apple." She explained, getting up from the floor and allowing Leaf to take her place.

"Finally, I am Dynamokinetic." She placed the apple down and closed her eyes. The lights began to flicker and soon went out completely. Gary lit a small fire on his hand to light up the room. The brunette had a vibrant aura surrounding her and within a few seconds, all that was left of the apple was a small, burnt clump in the middle of the rug. "I can manipulate and generate existing energy, and use it to fly too, kind of like a side ability." Just as she'd finished, the lights had returned to their normal state and were no longer flickering.

"You can fly?" Gary asked incredulously. Just as he was about to laugh, a small ball of energy hit him right in the gut, causing him to splutter.

"Got a problem with that?" She smirked.

* * *

**Tra la la la la! I am finished! It's about time to! I'm sorry again for the long wait, but I've been out of town. At least it was quicker than the last right? Anyway, what do you guys think? It's finally explanation time and the boys powers are revealed! It goes into it more as the story progresses but at least you kind of know what's going on :D Okay, on another note, I published a new story! It's called Cyber Cinderella, remember I was talking about it last time? Well the first chapters up and thank you to those of you who have already dropped it a review! Check it out if you haven't please, obviously you don't have to, but yeah... Question anyone? An OC is going to pop up in the next chapter, can you guess his name? Here are some clues: It's a type of precipitation, not a lot of people like it and it's very, very common in England XD Enjoy and Love Ya ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Infiltration

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! YO ALL PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT?! UGH! AND TO THINK, SCHOOL'S ONLY PARTIALLY TO BLAME! Okay, breathing now... Well, I better explain myself right? My laptop has been unfortunately under used due to lack of a charger. I lost my poor charger and only just found a substitute one! I would've had this posted weeks ago! Again I am super sorry! This charger is really slow too! S-O-R-R-Y-!-!-! DX For the OC, I kinda decided on more than one... four to be exact...oopsies. Well, I'll get those reviews done now and then on with the show!**

**_LeafXGreenX3: YAY! Aw, thank you! I was hoping for some fandom on that little Contest moment, glad you liked it! That's so sweet! THAN YOU! Gah, you are too nice! Omg, I can't describe how nice you are! I really didn't want to make it cliché and draw all the attention to just Leaf and Gary and I love all the others so it was really hard to decide what shipping to give it to, at least you think I made the right choice, that's evidence enough for me XD Hmmm, you never know... Well, that is until I reveal it of course but I'll let that hang in the air for a while yet, coz I'm that mean :D Ikr, but again, I just though it'd be too cliché and I kinda wanted to experiment with that idea if you know what mean, Curiosity! Aw, thanks! I'm so relieved I made it seem a little realistic and for the guess, You are ctually pretty close XD Hope you like the chappy!_  
**

**_Cheep The Hedgehog: Lawl! XD Well, for one of them, Charles is really close! Yep, I've got them all but I don't think I could choose a least favorite. It's like getting me to pick outta Harry Potter...IMPOSSIBLE!  
_**

**_LunarEclipse22428: Thanks! Sorry if made it too confuzzling, I tried to put it in it's simplest form, but it was a little hard XD Ikr, it may not be my fave, but along with Poké and Ikari, It's my second! Thanks so much again and hope you like this chapter!  
_**

**_eeveeluvr: Aha, thank you! I'm glad it wasn't to much, I was literally re reading it over and over to see if made sense but I knew what I was talking about so it didn't mean the same from my P.O.V. They were drunk, it's explained a teensy bit in the first part so i hope that clears it up at least a little for you :) Half Human and Half- You'll have to wait and see, sorry! XD Really? Thank you, I'm hoping it turns out good enough and I'll update that soon too hopefully :D  
_**

**_theasianwonder: Aha, don't worry about it, I got the other part of your review in the PM and thanks! I'm happy you liked it! I guess quite a few people like that little contest moment huh? Let's hope I get a good reaction from this chapter too! Thanks and I'll try to update soon!  
_**

_**Priestess Yuki-hime-sama: Aw, Thanks for you review and I'm glad you like it so far... I'll try my best not to disappoint! XD**_

_**LeafGreenShippyXD: Okay, first...CHIBI LEAF AND GARY FOREVER! Anywayz, Thank you! Aha, you never know... can you ever trust a beta again? Mwahahaha! XD Haha, another Contest fan? Yay! I'll try and keep it up and about the topless Gary, i'll try and upload it soon... you know, charger issues! Thanks so much again! DA BUDDY! KYA!  
**_

**_rabiya123: Thanks for the review! AW YOU ARE SO SWEET! YOu bet it is! Aha, no worries, you don't have to, this way it will be more of a surprise I guess XD Thanks and I promise to update A.S.A.P!  
_**

**_Halloween Witch: Sorry, I hope it didn't seem to rushed. Lawl, your guess, I can now reveal is...Correct! Well Done! Cookies For You! YUM YUM YUM! XD  
Thanks, I'll update as soon as I can!  
_**

**_Sunshine Tails: Hunger Game Buddy! XD I want to thank you so much for using your precious sleep time to read my chapter! It means so much! XD Them is, well as far as the story goes now, Them. You'll find out about 'em soon enough, don't worry! XD Ugh, i hate him too, just as You know right... XD Lawl! Mmm, marshmallows, I might use that... credit going to you of course :D Yay, Rhyme Time (Aha, that rhymed!) Yeah, Cliché is really pooey, so I decided against it, ehat did ya think of them, not too randomly weird? Thank You Yep, she sure can...Like Peter Pan...RHYMES! Ahaahahaha, you know us so well! But your answer is...CORRECT! Cookies to YOO! YUM! I'll try, thank you!  
_**

**_ConteshtshippingRose: Aw Thanks, I've got a few, I'll write 'em soon. XD  
_**

**_leafeonchick03: Aha, thank you! So glad you liked it XD I'm sure you can XD And it's really not that good but thank you anyway. Sorry to keep you waiting so long but I'll try my best to update whenever I can.  
_**

* * *

A brunette skipped happily down the halls, dragging her three best friends behind her. It was Monday and the start to their first official week at school. May was excited to say the least, the others were too, they just knew how to dial it down to a more sane level.

"Like I said before, how can she be so happy, so _early_?" Dawn whined. Though she'd been able to read minds for years now, didn't change the head aches she got in crowded spaces. May skipped happily a few paces ahead of them, before dropping back to discuss the importance of Ramen with a newly approached Ash.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now." A new voice spoke. The blunette turned to see Gary looking straight ahead, walking beside her.

"Why? Are you?" She asked, curiously. He looked at her briefly before allowing his eyes to wander _elsewhere_. He nodded before replying.

"We've been going to public schools our whole lives, you get used to the crowds." He explained. "But it still hurts as hell when you let your guard down." He grinned, causing her to smile up at him. His eyes suddenly caught sight of a familiar brunette, which did not go unnoticed by Dawn.

"Trying your luck with Leaf this early, Gary?" The blunette smirked, instead of shaming away from the idea, he confidently smirked back. His green and brown speckled eyes never straying. Paul, Drew, Misty and Leaf walked ahead of them, though not too far.

"You know it Blue. See ya." He ruffled her hair before jogging over to Leaf. She smiled at the brotherly nickname but traded it for a smirk when she saw the immediate eye roll he received. The blunette couldn't help but tease them at their love-hate relationship. But it was all too known to the girls that Leaf didn't hate Gary. Their unfortunate run in with the Betas proved that.

May hid the fact that the events thoughts lingered on her mind by making school her first priority. It might seem over with for her friends, but the look in their eyes, it just seemed so different. Sure they were drunk, weakening them to quite an extent, but she could tell, they were serious now. It was all beginning, just like the Sinnoh over throw.

"May? Hello?" The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand being waved rapidly in front of her face. She looked at it's owner and saw Ash giving her a confused gaze. "Are you okay, you sorta just zoned out."

"I'm fine." She answered quickly, flashing him a reassuring smile . Much to her relief, he shrugged it off as they went to join the others ahead of them. They turned the corner into homeroom and talked amongst themselves, yet the group still remained oblivious to the attention they received. The four cute new girls, hanging with the four most popular boys? Not an everyday site. Drew lead them into the class, however just as the girls were about to walk in, four girls quickly blocked their entrance, cutting them off from the boys.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked a dirty blonde. Leaf sighed and shook her head, she didn't have the patience to put up with this. After receiving nods of approval from her friends, she sent a pitiful smirk at the girls in front of her. They could almost see the words forming in the brunette's mind.

"Do we know you?" She asked, not even sparing them a glance, instead looking at her watch impatiently. A burgundy haired girl was the one to reply, giving them looks of the utmost hate.

"You should, we're the Queen Bee's around here." She scoffed, proudly. "I'm Brianna, and that's Paisley, Veronica and Melody." She continued, pointing to the honey blonde, the dirty blonde and finally, the brunette.

"Do those 'B's' stand for Bitches by any chance?" Dawn asked innocently, not even the slightest hint of a smile of her face. The honey blonde glared at her furiously before retorting.

"F.Y.I, we own this school, and it's always been a rule that the prettiest girls get the popular boys.

"Really? When we see them, we'll let them now." May cut in.

"Why you little bit-" Melody began. Before she could continue, Misty let out an aggravated groan.

"If you bitches are done with your crappy, 'Show the new kids who's boss' stuff, can you at least try to drag your fat asses out the way of the door because they're kind of blocking it. Not to mention, if you want to be clown, go to a frickin' Circus, because that make up is doing nothing to cover that zit- I mean extra head growing out the side of your face." With that, she pushed past them and led the girls inside.

Gary, Ash, Drew and Paul were already seated and looked up at them upon entry.

"What took you guys so long? Bathroom trip?" Gary asked as he smirked up at Leaf.

"Pervert." She muttered, denying access the color that rose to her cheeks. She went to take her seat by his side until she was roughly knocked into. Her books were sent scattered to the floor, as teen looked up to see the culprit, she was met with none other than the face of a falsely smiling Veronica.

Gary immediately got up to help her until the dirty blonde stopped him by placing her hand on his arm. She motioned him forward and as he bent down, she gave him a small peck on the cheek. He sat back down as her grip tightened and sent him a warning glance, going unnoticed by Leaf who was staring at the ground. He looked down at the brunette who stared back up with hurt evident in her eyes.

'_Crap_' He thought. '_ She saw the kiss._'

Her eyes clenched shut as she turned away to take her former seat by Red. The other girls followed her actions seeing as their seats were taken, also throwing individual glares at Gary. He looked helplessly at his friends for support but saw them busy with their own 'problems'.

"Nice to know I'm not forgotten." Red grinned as she took her seat.

"Oh, um... Hi Red." The brunette mustered, well aware of Gary trying to get her attention from the back of the room.

"I saw what happened, are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded at him gratefully before sniffling up her held back tears.

"I'm fine, really, but Thanks."

"No problem, you can tell me anything." He smirked briefly. She could've swore she saw a hint of silvery, purple flash across his eyes. Leaf shook it off, thinking about the Beta's too much really had a bad impact. The homeroom drama had caused time to speed by, there were only 10 minutes left until a boy their age walked through the door.

* * *

He wore the classic uniform with a jacket on top, his hood was up and he seemed almost ordinary, that is until his pulled it down. His hair was a vibrant royal blue and sat untidily yet perfectly on his head, his eyes were set to match

"Class, this is our new student-"

"Rayne!" Four voices rang happily through the room. The two brunettes, blunette and ginger, ran over to the boy and enveloped in a hug. He laughed openly and returned the gesture, ruffling their hairs in the process. Dawn huffed and began fixing her hair, shooting the bluenette a playful glare.

"Eh, hem." Their teacher coughed, perking a brow. The girls grinned sheepishly before retaking their seats and Rayne remained oblivious to the three glared fixed on him. He nodded at Miss. Solidad before taking the only free seat beside Paul.

"Hi, I'm Rayne." He said, extending a hand in the trainer's direction. Paul looked at it warily before shaking it.

"Paul." The Plum haired teen stated. Rayne chuckled to himself at the lack of answer and secretly smiled to himself, this is the guy Dawn had been talking about.

"So, you friends with Dawn?" He asked casually, glancing over to see the blunette staring out a window. Paul perked up at the question, not going unnoticed by the boy beside him.

"I know her." He said vaguely, shifting uncomfortably yet keeping a calm presence.

"So you're not friends?" He pressed, slightly confused. The way Dawn had been talking about him, made them sound closer than it looked.

"Acquaintances." He clarified firmly, not sparing a glance at the royal blue haired boy. "Not that it's any of your concern."

"Well, if your friends with one of my girls, then it is."

"Your girls?"

"Yeah, known 'em since we were in diapers. They only keep a select few as close friends and by the looks of it, they haven't chosen many of them yet." Rayne provided, scanning the room. Paul perked a brow at this snippet f information.

'_Why did they choose us?'_ He thought. _' Sure they had to find us, but they didn't have to befriend us. That was of their own accord...'_

"Paul? Paul?!" Rayne called. The teen shook his head clear of thoughts and looked up.

"Hm?"

"Bell's gone." He explained. Behind him stood an uncomfortable looking Ash, Gary and Drew, a fangirl clinging to each their arms. A little way off stood the four girls who were waving Rayne over. "Gotta go." He said, giving a nod to Paul which was returned much to the surprise of his friends.

* * *

"Miss me?" The blunette asked playfully as he walked with the girls in their free period. Misty rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist the smile that came to her face. It was like this every time they saw him; he would make every situation happier, lighter. Leaf smiled gently as the younger two beamed at their brotherly figure.

"What are you doing here?" The red head smiled.

"Yeah, where have you been?!" May exclaimed, hugging his torso tightly. He ruffled her hair in response, a habit of his yet to be broken.

"After the last mission, I was out for a while." Rayne explained in hushed tone. Taking note of the worried and shocked expressions on their faces, he quickly began to reassure them. "It's okay really, nothing but a few broken bones and a little memory loss. I'm fine now, honestly." He continued, waving his hands in front of him frantically, he relaxed when he saw them release small sighs of relief.

"Hey what's that?" Misty asked, changing the subject. Pinned to the creamy hallway walls, was a flashy Talent Show poster. She snatched it up, as the group of teens huddled around her.

"Ooh, we should so enter!" May yelled, earning herself a few strange glances. She grinned sheepishly in apology before continuing. "We could all solo sing!"

"that's a great idea May, I'll be cheering you guys on." The blunette boy smiled, leaning on the lockers behind him.

"Oh no you don't~" Leaf sang. "If we sing, you sing." She grinned evilly. His eye twitched nervously as each of the four traded their sweet smiles, for identical Cheshire cat grins. He pressed himself against the lockers in a vain attempt of hoping to disappear into them.

"Wha...?" He droned.

"Hey Leaf!" A voice echoed the halls.

They all snapped round, Leaf silently prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Charlie." Rayne warned, pushing through them to reach the front. Her friends huddled around her in a protective way, avoiding any eye contact with the tall, blonde.

"Rayne, didn't expect to see you here." He smirked, taking a step towards him. "Feeling any better?" The blonde mocked.

"Leave now, haven't you got any classes?" He sneered in return.

"Who's gonna care if I'm a little late?" Charlie shrugged carelessly. "Besides, I just wanted to say Hi to Leaf."

"After what you did to her? You heartless bastard." Rayne growled, his hand clenched into a fist causing a whirls of colorful auras to encase it.

"No need to get stressed, I'm going, geez..." He lazily strolled to his first lesson, hands in pockets. "Talk to ya later _Leaf_."

With all but Leaf brushing of the remark, the girls began desperately trying to calm Rayne down, the last thing he needed was conflict on his first day.

"Yo never answered my question, Rayne." Misty pressed from earlier on. "Why are you here?"

He sighed before beginning. "Another mission. Sector 3 has been infiltrated and I'm here to watch over you girls and to keep an eye out on _him_." He snarled the last part, causing May to shiver slightly at his tone.

"Sector 3? And you think it's Charlie?" Dawn asked in awe, her mouth gaping.

"It's just a theory, but he's the most untrustworthy person I've ever met." He explained, watching as the girls shook the heads in disbelief of the situation. Sector 3, their strongest Base Team...poisoned.

"I know." Leaf agreed.

* * *

**Sooooo? What do you think? Good, Bad? It's kind of fill-ish, but it was a basic introduction to Rayne (the original OC) Charlie, Paisley and Veronica.I'd like to thank my friends Aden and Tai for helping me come up with those so THANK YOU ADEN and TAI! XD But really, how was it? Please don't hate me for the extremely long wait! I swear it is gonna be sorted out as soon as I find my charger. I'M SO SORRY! D'X Thank You guys out there that have read my newest story Cyber Cinderella. I'll update it soon! XD I don't know when my next update for this will be though, but hopefully, I'll squeeze it in without that much of a delay..And due to my randomness, I believe I should put in a Question: What do you think Charlie did to Leaf? Okay, well that's it really, um...Review Pweez! SORRY AGAIN! YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO EAT ALL MY COOKIES!  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Talent: Dawn Style

**Ugh, Again guys I am SO sorry! I've tried so hard to get this finished in like ten minutes a day without this dying on this sub charger is a pile of monkey crap when it comes to actually charging. Anyway, enough with my lame excuses and I think that I should wish a Happy Diwali to all those who celebrate it. It's the Hindu festival of lights, we're learning about it at school again XD OMG OMG OMG! 115 FREAKIN' REVIEWS?! I could not love you guys anymore than I do THANK YOU SO MUCH! ALL OF YOU! Aside from that, Happy November guys! So it's Review time I think.**

**_LunarEclipse22428: Aw, wow thank you so much LLT! You're so sweet! My writing's not that good but I'm glad you weren't disappointed XD thanks, the relationship between them always seems to form between Drew and Dawn so I decided to change it up and write it from a slightly different perspective. Thanks so much again and hope you get that new chapter out soon XD_**

**_SunshineTails: It was a good cookie wasn't it? :D Yep, I've kinda liked the name since I watched Death Note, and he's in another anime that I just can't remember... I know his looks are very loosely based of Nova from Acana Famiglia , just the hair and eye color really. Aw, you don't know for a fact you'll never meet them. You might have a movie moment and accidentally bump into them if they forget what's good for them and decide to come to England...Fun. Yep, though not so much Brendan-y, might I add you wrote that scene very well XD Ikr?! I thought I was one of the only one's who thought that! It's one of the only upsides of England ^_^ Have Fun, Bye!_**

**_theasianwonder: Aha, thank you! XD I like making Dawn sound innocent, she seems so sweet that way :D But I like giving her a tough edge as well, though that hasn't been incorporated yet. Aw, thanks, I like it to be formed with someone other than Drew this time. Aw, I feel so sorry for you every time you have to deal with your reviews being cut half off. I got your PM though so Thank You!_**

**_Halloween Witch: Your very welcome, it's the least I could do right? Thank you! I will give you like a gazillion more cookies if you could renew that forgiveness Pweez? I unfortunately haven't updated in forever and hate myself for it DX Yep, actually it's a little bit of both. :) Sorry I had to keep you waiting so long! Here it is.._**

**_Cheep the Hedgehog: Aha lawl. I hope that means you liked it?_**

**_leafeonchick03: You're pretty much right and don't worry, that we'll be discovered soon XD Hope you can wait till then, I'll try to make the wait as interesting as possible for you :P_**

**_eeveeluvr: Hope you liked it XD Yep, that's pretty much it besides a little more detail obviously XD I'm glad you do, it's a little different from the usual, but I just thought that it could be quite sweet and it turns out a few others think the same luckily :D I'm so sorry I kept you waiting so long for this pathetic excuse for an update but I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much :)_**

**_LeafGreenShippyXD: I'm so Sorry DA buddy! I've kept you waiting for a ridiculously long time DX Well, you've seen ti now and I can't believe you liked it. I really want to see yours too! After that Paul, I really am looking forward to it :D A shredder? Why? I bet it wasn't even bad! No, that guess wasn't actually a failure in any way. We need to stir things up somehow, my choice was pretty typical really ^_^; Aw, hope your phone gets better and YAY! THANK YOU! I'll try to post another but it won't be that good, just like the last one I suppose :) Glad I'm back too and I can't WAIT to see that Gary of yours XD_**

**_rabiya123: Aw, yay, glad you did! Aha, well there entrance isn't really allowed to be under dramatic XD Well, she'll get with him eventually XD Really? Yay, I was kinda worried to see whether or not people would take to him. thankfully some of you did :D No problem and sorry to keep you waiting!_**

**_CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: Aw thanks, you're so sweet! Aha, I'm guessing your first impression was 'cute' then? Thanks again and I'm glad you understand :D To be honest, you were one of the only people that picked up on it being them at some point. It will all be explained somewhere down the line XD Hope you enjoy this chappy! XD_**

* * *

Four girls hummed happily as they made their way to the main office during lunch break. Excitedly anticipating their plans, they sped into the main building. After weaving in and out of the many passing students and through the complexity of winding halls, they had finally reached their destination. Being carelessly dragged behind them was an agitated looking blunette.

"Misty," Rayne grumbled through clenched teeth. "We're here, you can let go now." He finished as he made a futile attempt to shake himself free of the ginger.

"Nope, I'm not taking any chances. You might make a run for it." She replied, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Please, I Promise!" He pleaded, desperate to regain the feeling in his left shoulder.

"Pinky Promise?" Dawn giggled as she held out her smallest finger. She smiled cutely as her brother figure hooked his finger around hers, sealing the deal with a grin.

"Okay Misty, let him go." The younger blunette laughed as Rayne toppled forward from the sudden release.

"Guys! C'mon, we're next!" May called from their spot in line. It was the last day for sign ups with only a few days till the show, they had a lot of work to do.

"Next." Called Miss Vix from the front desk, smiling gently as she noticed the girls. "Oh, hey girls, how are you settling in?" Sitting at the dest infront of them was the first person they'd met on campus a week or so ago.

"Hi Miss Vix, we're fine thanks." Leaf replied politely, smiling sweetly as the young teacher reached for a clipboard.

"So, you're signing up for the Talent Show?"

"Yeah, we're planning on solo singing, _all_ of us" Misty breathed, joining the line with her friends, tugging a awkward looking Rayne with her.

"Well just sign here, and get practicing." She said, pushing the sheet towards them, handing Leaf a pen. Once the signing was done, the began to walk in the direction of the canteen, eagerly speaking about what songs they were planning on singing.

"Well, actually I've wrote part of a song, but it's not that good." Leaf began nervously, wringing her hands.

"Is it the one you wrote after the thing with _him_?" May asked, perking a brow. Once recieving conformation, the brunette squealed loudly, her bangs falling over her eyes. She blew them in a vain attempt to replace them but settled on clipping them back with a pair of silver butterfly clips. "I _love_ that song, all you need to do is polish it up and you're set!"

"But May-" The brunette began, unsure of what others would think of it.

"No 'buts' Leaf, now you're done, you can help us pick our songs then we'll practice." May insisted. As they reached the canteen, the Dawn made a beeline for _their _table, where they'd been sitting with the boys since they arrived. Misty, feeling the tension beginning to rise, placed a hand on her shoulder and muttered a silent No. Seeming to understand, Dawn shot a sympathetic look to a clearly conflicted Leaf and walked over to a spare table.

"I've got it," Dawn squealed, snapping her fingers, indicating an idea.

"Got what?" Rayne asked as they took their seats with their trays.

"My song, duh! I wrote it so I'm gonna sing-" She was cut off by Paisley shoving the blunette's chair forward causing her to spillher drink on to the table.

"Oopsies, my bad." She sneered before stalking off. However she was forced to stop when the youngest teen grabbed her wrist in a suprisingly strong vice grip.

"You're right, it was you're bad. So _you_ can clean it up." Dawn growled threateningly. So what if it had been a couple of days, these girls needed to know that her and her friends _weren't_ the ones to pick on.

"And if I don't?" The blonde almost laughed, brushing off the threat. The grip on her wrist suddenly tightened to an unhuman force.

"You don't want to know." She hissed, a white light passing her eyes. "I can give you a frostbite to remember." The blunette warned. Nodding furiously, Paisley ran to the canteen counter demanding a cloth. She hurried back and began wiping the table's every crevice, flushing red as her many school mates laughed and sniggered at her working figure.

"You're so gonna pay for this Dawn." She muttered under her breath.

"Say something?" The blue haired teen dared, an amused grin playing at her lips when she saw the pathetic excuse for a glare shot at her. Groaning, Paisley finished and immediately headed for the double doors opposite the scene.

"Never come to a battle unprepared Blondie!" Called Misty to the retreating figure laughing hysterically, suddenly she stopped. "Hey, I know what I'm gonna sing!" The ginger announced, but beagn to tap her nose. "You know since we're all singing songs we wrote and all, but don't ask, I won't tell." She grinned, leaning back into her seat.

"You should be more careful Dawn, if she noticed that it almost started snowing around us then I think we would have some explaining to do." Rayne warned as he furrowed his brow together in a reprimanding manner.

"Sorry. But she didn't notice and she even got a little community service in before she left." His fellow blunette replied, a grin plastered to her face.

"Anyway, now all that's left is May's song right?" Rayne commented but regretted his decision to speak as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Thought of your's already Bro?" May asked teasingly.

"Well, uh... No, I mean... not exactly, but, uh..."

"Save it, If that's what we're doing then I've got mine so it's all on you." The girls laughed seeing the oldest teen squirm uncomfortably.

"Gee, thanks." He muttered sarcastically, as his vibrant royal blue eyes sparked with amusement. They shook their heads before finishing their lunch and heading off to their final lesson of the day.

* * *

"Ugh, why torture us with this insanity ! Why?!" Cried Ash as he grumbled his way through History of Pokémon. They were currently studying Pokémon evolution in a non practical, hard working, well thought out way. Text Books. The silent treatment they received from the girls had been playing in his mind but no matter how important, he found himself unable to concentrate on anything as Mr. Traps voice droned on throughout the hour.

"Shut _up_ Ketchum." Red spat from the seat in front of the raven haired teen. Ash scoffed before replying.

"You try making sense of this junk!" He retaliated, crossing his arms and placing his head flat down upon them.

"I already have." He replied smugly, showing Ash the neatly completed work etched into his book. The raven haired boy muttered a curse under his breath before turning to face out of the window in defeat.

"Took you long enough." Gary breathed from his desk a few seats away from theirs, smugly telling the capped teen the mere minutes it took him to complete his work. Choosing to ignore the trainer, Red turned to face the window as Ash drew his attention to his auburn haired friend.

"Help." He mouthed, desperate to try and pass the class. Once receiving a nod of agreement, a book trade commenced from across the room. The passing of Ash and Gary's red textbooks from one student to another continued until the exchange had been made. After a few minutes the trade began once more and seeing his work complete, Ash silently prayed that Mr. Trap wouldn't notice the slightly neater attempt at his handwriting.

"Okay class, you are free to leave but do not hesitate to stay and complete any left over work." He continued even as the class rushed to the door, cramming themselves into the frame, attempting to escape.

"Finally Freedom!" Ash cheered, jumping up and down. Some laughed at his antics while others shook their heads smiling.

"C'mon idiot, we gotta get going, they can't start practice without us." Gary urged, knocking his friend playfully in the shoulder, signalling to move. They caught up with Jimmy, a long time friend of theirs as they headed home. He was also a trainer however, he was two years older than them making him eighteen.

He wore his messy black hair stuffed under a cap, flipped backwards, allowing a small fringe to tail out front. He was wearing his signature red jacket along with a pair of dark washed jeans, as his feet were clad in matching black and red sneakers.

Talking animatedly to each other,they failed to notice the presence of someone in front of them until the Pikachu loving teen hit the ground with a thud.

"Sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked up to see the figure's face covered with a dark hood, this person clearly did not want to be noticed.

"No, it was my fault. Let me help you up." She offered, extending a hand towards the fallen trainer. Accepting it gratefully, she heaved him up. "Sorry to bother you, but do either of you know Leaf, Dawn, May or Misty?"

"Why?" Gary asked, perking a brow in curiosity as to who this girl was. Judging by her voice, she seemed to be about Jimmy's age but not much else could be determined. She shifted uncomfortably on the spot before turning around and heading in the the direction she was originally going. "I think the girls might be in trouble." The auburn haired teen concluded, worry etched across his features.

"Nah, they'll be fine. They're big girls, I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Jimmy inserted, smiling to himself when he saw the tension leave Gary's body. "Well let's get you guys to practice then."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, we are proud to announce, the 21st annual PA Talent Show!" Miss Vivian cheered as she held the mic to her lips. She was a professional contest announcer the school had hired specifically for this event. "Opening this magnificent show for us will be our last years winner, Kellen Mcaffer!"

Loud roars emitted from the crowd as a nineteen year old boy stepped on to stage, waving smugly to the audience. He began to sing, his voice carrying over the entire hall. He smirked throughout the entire song, knowing how well he was doing. Once the song was complete, he bowed before offering one last smug look and took to backstage.

"Our first act, will be performed by one of our newest students with her very own song , Miss Dawn Berlitz!" Taking that as her cue to walk out, the blunette stepped into the bright spotlight, searching the crowd out of nerves. She stopped to glare lightly at Charlie who sat in the front row, second seat in from the right. The rest of the row was empty, allowing participants to be seated once they had performed.

"Okay, so this is a song I wrote about our own little way to change the world." She announced, jumping slightly as the echo rebounded off the walls. She tugged at the hem of the pink ruffle at the bottom of her dress. The bodice was delicately embroided with strips of black lace as a large black satin bow, wrapped around her waist, contrasted the hot pink of the dress. Swallowing nervously, she began to sing.

_Lemme see you put your hearts up, _

_yeah Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world_

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. It was the first song she'd written and had been quite proud of it. To get more than just her friends to listen to it felt amazing.

_You think you're so small, Like you're itty bitty._

_Just one match and it lights up the city_

_Walking by strangers on the side of the street_

_Like a quarter in a cupp'll get 'em off on their feet, like_

_You think you're never gonna make your mark_

_Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like_

_Out of sight out of mi-i-i-ind, like, _

_It's just a waste of time,_

_Like, like, like_

She continued, confidence oozing from her as she began to strut across the stage, smiling brightly as her cobalt eyes sparkled with excitement. The nerves had now vanished letting the youngest of her friends sing to her hearts content, belting out every line with new felt passion. Her flawless voice clouded the audience in a state of beauty as she led up to the chorus.

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah, Hey Yeah Yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love,_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

_I Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Hey Yeah Yeah, Sing it if you with me_

_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love, _

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

Finally reaching the chorus section of the song, she took a deep breath before allowing herself to release every ounce of emotion into each note, singing over the wild cheers created by the audience. She could her her friends and Pokémon cheering her on from backstage, boosting her confidence.

_Wishing on a shooting star in the sky_

_We can do anything if we try_

_Can't resurect Ghandi, Resurect King but_

_If we put our heads together_

_We can do anything like_

_You don't have to be a billionare_

_You don't have to have much _

_to show how much care_

_Like give a wink,Give a kiss_

_Like give a little happiness_

_Like like like_

She finished the second verse effortlessly, catching the eye of Lucas and smiling gently at him. He grinned back boyishly and waved, making her giggle into the song. Her navy ringlets bounced on her back as she sauntered across the stage, her fringe covering her left eye in a casual manner. Returning to the chorus, she began to summon all her emotions to the surface before easing them into the songs lyrics.

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah, Hey Yeah Yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

_I Said, Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Hey Yeah Yeah, Sing it if you with me_

_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

Placing the mic back onto the stand, she motioned her hands in a heart shape, gesturing everyone else to do the same. Some smiled at her enthusiasm while others appreciated her dedication to put on a good show. The music softened, allowing her to enter the final bridge.

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_And get up and just love now love now_

_And get up and just love now love now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_And get up and just love now love now_

_And get up and just love now love now_

She repeated the bridge, energy and anticipation building up. The room seemed awestruck at the young girls talent to sing as the build up in power rose. The pit of her stomach twisted in desperation to let out the finale. Finally creating enough excitement, she let release the pent up energy of the song.

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah, Hey Yeah Yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

_I Said, Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Hey Yeah Yeah, Sing it if you with me_

_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If We Give A Little Love_

_Maybe We Can Change The World_

Finally allowing the music to slow down, with her breathing slightly heavy, she sang the last line of the song beautifully.

_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah._

The audience erupted with a massive amount of cheer, covering up the sound of Vivian with the microphone. Minutes passed till the audience managed to die down enough for her to be able to speak. Once the next act was about to be called upon stage, Dawn happily skipped to the first row of seats, sitting furthest away from Charlie. Her smile remained plastered to her face as she awaited the performances of her friends.

* * *

**Voila, what do you think? was it as bad as I thought, worse or maybe (I hope) a little better? So that was the first part of the talent Show, and there will be more to come. I was going to have Charlie perform, but I had this little idea and it wouldn't work without him in the audience. It will be revealed soon enough. For those of you who want to know, the song was** Put Your Hearts Up - Ariana Grande**.**** I tried to make it a little longer than usual but it turned out pretty much the same length DX Thank You those who have recently reviewed Cyber Cinderella, glad you like it! I'm unfortunately still on the quest for my god forsaken charger, wish me luck. Anyway, aside from the blabbering, I believe it's question time. **

**Who do you think the hooded figure was?**

**Well that's pretty much it, hope you liked it more than I did. My target is 125 reviews if I'm lucky. Please help me out by hitting that little review button down there. Can't wait to see, well read, what you guys think. Again, I GIVE YOU ALL PERMISSION TO RAID MY CANDY CABNET! **

** Love Ya ;)**


	13. Chapter 12: Autumn Leaves

**Okay guys, to make up for my constant lateness, I decided to post a new chappy! It's two more acts and who else but our lovable OldRival to sing them. I tried to make this chapter longer than usual but It again didn't really turn out that good... I really wanted to right this because I finally decided what sing to have Gary sing which I thank my friend Hannah for! She went to a concert that gave me the idea XD Thanks for the awesome reviews too! Oh, that reminds me, it says I have 125 reviews but shows me the exact same amount as when I had 120. So if you are one of the invisible 5, then I sincerely apologize for me not replying to your review though I thank you especially for helping me reach my goal of 125 on the dot. XD Time to answer them I suppose:**

**_Halloween Witch: Thanks for the review, hope I didn't keep you too long with the update XD I'm glad you like the chapter and just so you know... I stocked up on the cookies! Aw, I kinda liked that but too :) Gary's not all bad, he'd help out a friend when it came to it :D It's pretty much the second part of the Talent Show. Aha, hope you like it! _**

**_cherrylovesshipping: Aha, me too so you're very much welcome. Sorry you had to wait so long for the previous update so this is somewhat of an apology chapter. Yep, congrats you get One Million Cookies and Desserts of your choice! Voila! Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review!_  
**

**_CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: Aw, thank you, that's so sweet! You're so nice, I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you like this one just as much! XD I hope I didn't make you wait too long for it and I tried to make it a reasonable length too. Aha, yeah you did but that just makes me love your reviews all the more, you really are too sweet! :D It should be spiced up soon enough and expect to see them soon too. Thanks again! :)_**

**_guest: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it and I hope this doesn't disappoint you. I tried to update A.S.A.P for awesome reviewers such as yourself. Thank you for helping me reach my target of 125. Hope you like the chappy! XD_**

**_rabiya123: Blunette power I guess XD I'm trying my best to give Rayne a sort of brotherly but still friendly and occasionally serious but overall jokey sort of personality. Phew, that's a mouthful XD Yay, glad you did! I love Ariana Grande, she's hilarious and an amazing singer :D Well, it's really just Leaf and Gary that aren't talking and it's because Veronica kissed him after she shoved Leaf. She didn't notice her force him to sit down instead of go help her out, so yeah. Here's that update, hope you like it!_**

**_SunshineTails: Why hello there my HG buddy! No problem, I'm glad I got a review from you logged in or not :P Again, seriously don't worry about. Life is life, and school is out there to pretty much kill our chances at a social life, I tend to call it teacher's envy but anyway... XD How do you think you did in your exams? I bet you passed 'em all! Aw, thanks! That's so sweet of you to say! I love your stories too, every single one of them! Aha, worry not, all shall be revealed soon ^_^ What amazing perception you have! You're right this is only the beginning! :D She so funny right?! Well, here's your chance to find out what Gary and Leaf are singing, hope you like the song choice. I think you might like Leaf's :) I'll do my best to update CC as soon as I can and don't worry about the review length. Take some time to yourself and rub it in your teachers faces that you have a social life! Ooh! Have you seen the trailer for Silver Lining? It has Katniss in it! Love ya too, HG Buddy! 3_**

**_Without further ado,I present: Autumn_****_ Leaves_**

* * *

"Wow, what Talent we have this year right folks?" Vivian cheered following the performance of the fragile blunette. The crowd erupted into an uncontrollable cheer once more causing Dawn to nervously smile and nod to a few congratulations. Though it seemed to be a good performance, she knew that as soon as her friends stepped on to that stage, their winner would be a much harder pick.

"Not bad." Rayne commented, taking the seat beside her. He ruffled her navy locks and pulled her into a one armed hug. Grinning up at him, she quickly exchanged it for a frown. "What?" he asked, noting her expression change.

"You should be backstage. _Rehearsing_." She reminded him, breaking out of the hug.

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to see a certain someone's face after little Leaf's song." He informed, brushing off the warning glance. "I promised I'd sing, I won't break it." The older brunette continued reassuring her. She nodded, directing her attention to the stage as Leaf walked out.

She wore a simple, sleeveless jade colored dress. A short ruffled bodice was split with a flattened piece of fabric, ending in a velvet bow. The slightly pleated skirt fell just past her knees. Her sat perfectly on her shoulder, a few strands framing her face. An emerald leaf necklace rested on her collarbone matching her dress in color.

"Leaf Green everyone!" Vivian introduced, as a polite clapped filled the hall. "She'll be singing an Original. Looks like we have a few songwriters in our midst. Whenever you're ready sweetie." She concluded passing the mic over to the brunette. Nodding in thanks, Leaf put it to her lips.

"I wrote this song after a um... mistake. But, I'm over it and if he's listening, then I hope he knows, I'm okay." She said, her voice dropping in sadness before placing a small smile on her lips. "Hope you like it."

The music began, starting of quite fast in beat. She dipped occasionally to the song before beginning to sing. Her melodious voice carrd through the entire hall, shocking few people as she allowed herself to release the notes.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

The crowd laughed lightly as she acted out a small scene, shrugging her shoulders to end the half verse. The catchy music had people moving to the beat before the chorus had even started. Feeling slightly more confident, she began to sway in time to the music.

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

She ended the verse in a sigh, shaking her head. Building up to the bridge, her beautiful voice, sang to the ears of at least a thousand that filled the hall. The entire school as well as parents and annual visitors sat row after row, cheering on the exuberant brunette.

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

The crowd laughed again as she bounced around the stage, casually reenacting improvisational scenes upon the stage. Jumping off the stage, she walked over to her right. Smirking to himself Charlie looked up at Leaf, expecting some over dramatic, push around. His mouth was left agape, as she brushed past him not even sparing him a glance. Leaf ran up to an unsuspecting Red, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stage. He blushed several shades of crimson as the audience cooed at the scene. His friends sent out encouraging whoops meanwhile a seething Gary fumed behind the stage.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

She continued, still attempting to pull the capped teen upon stage. Refusing, he stood his ground. The brunette rolled her eyes, before leading him to seat with Rayne and Dawn on the front row. Before turning to face the stage, she quickly pecked him on the cheek earning a chuckle from Rayne at his shocked expression. Charlie shrugged, trying his best to come off indifferent, but Leaf knowing him as she did, saw through his facade with ease and sent a mocking wave in his direction.

_Oooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

The crowd exploded in an ear piercing roar. Girls cheered jumping around on their feet, singing to the chorus as best as they knew from it's first mention. Boys, on the other hand, whooped and shamelessly wolf whistled at the singing girl, grinning boyishly, drunk on the moment. Leaf continued to act out creative scenes, pulling facial expressions causing the crowd to laugh once more. Completely taken over by confidence she jumped around.

"She's following her favorite rule." Dawn giggled, moving to the beat.

"What's that?" Rayne asked perking brow, curious to a song related rule.

"Sing like nobody's listening!" The younger brunette cried before continuing the sing along.

The music suddenly slowed as a single spotlight fell on Leaf's now still figure. She began to sway gently as she carried on.

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

Voicing out part of her song induced the audience's attentiveness, before becoming even more interested by her 'dramatic pause'...

_**No!**_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ohhh, getting back together, ohhh,_

_We, ohhh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Cheering, laughing and singing along once more the crowd screamed in a burst of excitement. Fueled by the amazing reaction, Leaf's confidence was thrown out of the window as it seemed performing came naturally to her. Strutting around the stage, bubbling and giggling into the song. Hitting powerful notes as her voice echoed the entire school.

"Like I said before, I know he can hear me. I'm okay... without you." She whispered the last part, smiling proudly to herself.

An extremely enthusiastic Dawn constantly cheered her on form the front row as did the girls backstage. It seemed even Gary was taken aback by her outrageous yet stunningly perfect performance. Finishing, she gave a bow, a wink to Lucas and ran backstage to meet the others.

"Leaf!" The two remaining girls cried in unison, tackling her into a spine breaking hug. They fell to the floor in a heap of laughter and excitement. They continued on as the next contestant was introduced. A cough from behind them interrupted their hug. Gary stood questioningly, motioning that it was Leaf he wanted to speak to. Refusing to look him in the eye, the brunette began to walk away. Grabbing her wrist, he flipped her to face him and began to drag her off.

"Let go of me Gary!" She cried, attempting to pries herself from his grip. With no avail, she turned back to the girls for help. Misty, ignoring the strange looks, sped towards Gary with a protective glint in her eye. Stopping him with a firm grip on his shoulder, he turned to face the ginger. She was taken aback by the face that met her. Unable to see from where she stood, Leaf craned her neck to see why Misty hadn't helped her as of yet, but again with no productivity coming from her attempts she waited.

Gary looked at Misty with a look she hadn't seen in him before. His usual playboy smirk was nowhere to be found and instead was replaced with a firm line, turning down so slightly at the edges. The common mischievously amusing glint in his eyes had been swapped with a sorrowful almost pleading look. Silently begging her to let him talk to Leaf, Gary sighed.

_'I have to do this'_ He sent his message telepathically. _ ' I need to talk to her... please.'_

Misty nodded in shock and released his shoulder before offering a pitiful smile. She understood, but Leaf wasn't so easy to convince. Releasing his shoulder, she shook her head at Leaf in apology.

"Sorry Green, but you both need this." She informed.

"What? Need what Misty? I do want to talk to him, please. I'm not in the mood." She trailed off but stopped struggling as he guided her to the separated section of backstage.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want Oak?" She asked coldly. Glaring up at him, but froze when she too saw his expression. "What do you want?" She asked again, her tone softer.

"I want to explain." He began but upon seeing her confusion he decided to elaborate his point. "The um... kiss thing." After hearing those words leave his mouth, her face reverted back into it's stony ways.

"I don't care about that. You and you're _girlfriend_ are perfect together." She hissed before reaching for the handle, but being stopped by Gary. Frowning, she turned to face him.

"She's not my girlfriend." He sighed, rubbing his temples exasperatedly. He stared straight into her eyes, trying to pick up any strange thoughts, only to be met with mixed and jumbled thoughtless emotions.

"Then why-"

"She's liked me since forever, but that doesn't mean I like her back. She just one of those over conceited, love-only- themselves type of people."

"Like said, you two are _perfect_ for each other." The brunette interrupted closing her eyes to take a breath. She didn't know why such a stupid thing had got her so worked up, it's not like she liked him. So why? Why did it it annoy her so much?

"That's what I'd like to know." Gary cut her off from her train of thoughts.

"How did you know -" She stopped when he pointed to his head. "Look Leaf, I don't know what it is, but I really like-" It was her turn to cut him short. Swinging the door open, she ran out of the room, racing straight out of the backstage area and into her friends.

"It's happening again, I can feel it. But I can't! I'm not ready! Not again, please do't make me!" She near screamed, clutching her head, she forced he tears back, and looked up with insanity and desperation.

"It's okay Leafy, we won't let it, trust me, we won't let you go through it again." May reassured, rubbing soothing circles on the brunettes back as she held her in a tight, comforting hug.

"Leaf!" Gary called after her. Misty looked him in the eye, firmly shaking her head. Growling in exasperation he threw his head back, allowing it to hit the wall. Suddenly, he snapped up, rushing over to his friends.

"Where have you been? We're on soon!" Drew called over to him, running a hand through his chartreuse hair.

"Change of plan, I need to do solo."

"What, we can't just-"

"Please, Drew." He pleaded, today was not his day. This feeling of desperation wasn't him, but Leaf, she brought out the depths of him, even if he's only known her for a couple of weeks, it felt like more.

"Whatever you need dude." He replied grinning at his playboy friend.

"Okay, that was an interesting foot juggling act... uh yeah." Vivian announced the end of the previous performer. "Now performing,you all know them, the most popular boys here at P.A- Gary?" She asked as the lone brunette walked out, stool and guitar in hand.

He wore a pair of dark washed jeans, and an intricately designed catastrophe tee. On top, he wore an open button jacket with the sleeves rolled up and his feet were clad in grey converse. Setting up the mic stand, he placed the stool behind it before checking the tuning on his solid Oak Acoustic. He ignored the immense cheers as well as the jade eyes boring into his head from the brunette that had now joined Dawn and Rayne in the front row. Red had apparently seemed to have returned to his original seat.

"A little change in plan, I got the guys to sing without because well... there's just something I gotta do." He grinned lightly at the crowd before taking a seat. He began to strum melodiously on the guitar creating a beautiful atmospheric mood.

_Another day another life_

_Passes by just like mine_

_It's not complicated_

_Another mind_

_Another soul_

_Another body to grow old_

_It's not complicated_

Much to Leaf surprise his voice was soft, a certain charm to it that made her smile. It wasn't Gary the playboy, pervert she knew singing, it was Gary Oak, just Gary.

"He's amazing." She mumbled in memorization Looking directly at him. His eyes had remained shut since the song began, in fear of meeting that of hers. She knew it.

_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

_Hush now_

_Close your eyes before the sleep_

_And you're miles away_

_And yesterday you were here with me_

The beauty of the lyrics touched her heart but she was reluctant to let herself accept it. It was too soon after Charlie and she couldn't go through it again. How did she know he wouldn't break her heart? It had only been two weeks at the most since they'd been here, he couldn't love her. It was too soon.

_Another tear_

_Another cry_

_Another place for us to die_

_It's not complicated_

_Another life that's gone to waste_

_Another light lost from your face_

_It's complicated_

It felt strange to him, he'd never shown this side of himself to anyone. Why was she so different? It was aggravating, why the sudden change in him. It didn't make sense!

"Leaf, what is this?" Dawn asked in a hushed tone, leaning forward to avoid Rayne blocking her view of the brunette. "I didn't know he was such an amazing singer! This song is so beautiful too!" The blunette gushed excitedly, cooing at the sight of such a womanizer singing such a melodious song. Awaiting an answer, Dawn turned once more to face the brunette only to see her captivated by the singing teen on stage. She merely nodded before returning her full attention to him.

_Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?_

_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

_Hush now_

_Close your eyes before the sleep_

_And you're miles away_

_And yesterday you were here with me_

Her mind racd back to the day of the kiss. He was right, it felt like it was only yesterday that they were all together, joking and laughing about anything and everything. Veronica. The name felt like venom poisoning her mind. This song, it wasn't even for her, how could it be? Why would he write something for pathetic, over reacting Leaf? Why? Her thoughts were drowned out by the gentle cheering and sniffles of over exaggerating fan girls. Though, she admired them in some way. They were so forward with their feelings, they seemed to know who they like and what to do to get them but they went about it in the wrong way, a downfall.

_Ooh how I miss you_

_My symphony played the song that carried you out_

_Ooh how I miss you_

_And I, I miss you and I wish you'd stay_

_'Please Leaf, understand. I want to know why you affect me like this? I've never fell in love and how could I fall in love with a girl I've known for a couple of weeks? Tell me, help me out here.' _ He thought as the song slowed once more to enter the chorus. He focused only on the back of the room. _'I need to know.' _ The continuation of the song shocked the girls behind the stage as well as his friends. Drew smiled knowingly at the back of the brunette's figure while Ash remained shocked. Even the stony plum haired trainer had a prow permanently perked in shock and slight amusement that he had the guts to do that.

_'Miss me, girls?'_

"Huh?" Leaf squinted her eyes at the mind reading boy.

"What is it Leaf?" Rayne asked as the brunette's head snapped, looking in every direction.

"I, uh, picked up on Gary's thought to mine and then when he stopped, I heard a girl." She explained, trying to make sense of it all as she spoke.

"A girl?"

"Yeah, it sounded like 116." Rayne's eyes widened considerably in size. If she was here, than something was seriously wrong.

_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

_Hush now_

_Close your eyes before the sleep_

_And you're miles away_

_And yesterday you were here with me_

_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

_Hush now_

_Close your eyes before the sleep_

_And you're miles away_

_And yesterday you were here with me_

As the song had almost came to an entire halt, he rounded up the last few lines. Smiling in Leaf's direction, she offered a small one in return but noting that pain and sadness in her eyes, he nodded. Understanding she silently mouthed a thank you, not going unnoticed by Rayne though he seemed troubled.

_Ooh oh, ooh oh_

_Ooh oh, ooh oh_

_Touch down_

_Like a seven four seven_

_Stay out and we'll live forever now_

The crowd erupted into an enormous roar of cheers. He bowed, guitar in hand and waited patiently for the audience to die down.

"I have never been so touched in all my life." Vivian cooed, causing Gary to grin nervously. "That must have been written for someone special, who was it? I'm sure we're all dying to know." The blonde haired commentator pressed, forcing the mic into his face.

"All I'll say is that I met her not too long go and haven't stopped thinking about her since. She means a lot to me but if she isn't ready then I'll wait. For as long as it takes. I'll wait." Waving, he walked off stage, followed by another wave of cheers. As he walked round the final curtain, he was tackled into a hug by two girls.

"Gary! That was for Leaf right?!" May squealed, near screaming once she received a somewhat shy nod of conformation, squeezing him harder than before.

"You're the one to help her out of this okay? Promise me, you'll help her?" Misty asked seriously, keeping eye contact even as he broke it. Leaf needed healing and maybe Gary was the one to finally do it. Charlie had shattered her into so many pieces, made the once out going confident Leaf into merely a fragile shell of her former self.

"I promise." He replied firmly, visions of the energetic teen filled his mind, that smile. He would never let it leave her face.

"Good." The fiery girl confirmed, placing full faith in someone she would have never trusted before. A playboy and womanizer, but one with a heart.

"Nice job Oak." Paul 'complimented' as he walked over with Drew and Ash following closely behind. They each bumped fists with their friend in a form of congratulations.

"You finally found her did you?" Ash laughed almost dryly.

"Found who?" Gary asked, confused at the lack of response from his strangest friend.

"Look Gary, I know we've known Leaf for the same time but she's good. Don't hurt her man." It shocked him to see the gravity defying teen in such a serious state. His usual jokey expression was gone, though it didn't last long as a goofy grin spread across his face. "By the way, that was awesome man! You told me that you didn't have a soft side." He teased, prodding his friend on the shoulder. Gary simply shrugged and laughed along with the others till stopping abruptly.

"Did any of you hear a girls voice sometime in the song?" The spiky haired teen asked, perking a brow. Drew laughed openly before replying.

"C'mon man, you weren't that bad." He supplied, smirking at the playboy. Confusion filled his face once he saw the teen shake his head vigorously.

"No dude, like a voice in our heads, you know, like telepathic." He whispered the final word in order to avoid any eavesdroppers. He sighed in relief once Misty and May nodded.

"It sounded a little like 116, right Misty?" May asked, but her voice contradicted the worry and thought etched across her face. The red head nodded, revelling in the same expression.

"Who?" The guys questioned in unison, each wearing identical faces of confusion.

"We'll talk later." May told them before ushering Gary to the exit of backstage. "Go talk to her." She said, leaving him to walk and take a seat in between Dawn and Leaf where Rayne had once been seated. He had been told to wait with the other contestants backstage and await his turn. The two brunettes shared an awkward smile before Dawn practically screamed at him abut the beauty of his song.

"It was so ugh! Amazing!" She continued. "Please, you have to sing it some other time too!" The ice controlling teen begged. "But, " She began, whispering. "It was for Leaf right?" A guilty smile found it's way to his face as she screamed midway the introduction of another contestant. Grinning in apology, she turned back to the blushing teen as Leaf sat obliviously on his left.

"Now introducing another new face of P.A, Rayne!"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Please tell me in a review! It would be greatly appreciated XD The songs were **We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**- **Taylor Swift**, a stunning song, it's so fun and catchy! Dedicated in this case to Leaf and Charlie :P The other one was **Autumn Leaves- Ed Sheeran**, I swear, it is a beautiful song, I love it! You might not but if you haven't already give it a listen, it's amazing! I was going to do** Give me Love - Ed Sheeran** but fell in love with this one instead, though they are all amazing! ^_^ **** XD XD XD Thanks for reading this and please review! I'm hoping to get to 130, just to round up. Again I'm sorry to those of you who I missed! Please tell me how I did, I really want to know! Again, I tried to make it longer like I said but failed miserably, I really haven't got a clue why I can't write a long chappy but i'm working on it! :D So hope you liked it and I'll round this off with the usual of a question:**

**What do you think the problem including the mysterious 116 will be?**

**Btw, it's like 001 but double one six, get it? :P Wow, I'm sad, oh well XD I'll try to update CC as soon as I can, don't want to keep you guys waiting!**

**As usual, Love Ya ;)**


	14. Chapter 13: Same as Me

**Bonjour People! How are you all doing during this festive season? I hope the answer is well? So, here is an update as you can see but I just wanted to say it isn't Christmas related in any way. You could assume that party is but that's of your own accord. I couldn't really find where to put it in so maybe the next update will be a little more festive but no guarantees on when that'll be :P I am in the BIGGEST **Fairy Tail** mood EVER! It will inspire the story in some cases so hopefully updates shouldn't take as long! I updated my other story** Cyber Cinderella **so thanks to those who reviewed that!**** I hope you guys like it and I really want to thank you guys for getting me to 135 reviews! Love you all more than most things! So here goes:**

**_Halloween Witch: Same! Me loves cookies! Yum! How right can you get :P You're a really good guesser :D Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last! I'll try my best to get these ideas out as fast as I can! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!_  
**

**_CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: Me too! What's not to love about it! It's fun, catchy and just you know awesome! :P Glad you thinks so! Hopefully I'll be able to add a little more fluff soon, I want some shipping in this one but it was hard-ish to fit in, hope you like it!_**

**_leafeonchick03: Aw thanks! It is one of those songs you don't have to even listen to to be able to sing! Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chappy too and thanks for the review!_**

**_cherrylovesshipping: Yep you are! Congrats on being right again! 116 is Marina so well done! Good to go with you gut instinct I guess :P Here's that update, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! :D_**

**_eeveeluvr: Ikr?! Love her to bits! Well it's like he can send out telepathic messages to anyone he wants and they'll receive them but they won't necessarily be able to send one back because they don't have that as a side ability. Hope that makes sense... Thanks for the review!_**

**_rabiya123: Aw, thanks! :D Well then I love your taste in music! :P Hehe, 116 is like a code name well number, for an agent. It explained slightly better in this chapter I think, though minus the numbers. Fingers crossed this chapter clears things up for you! Thanks again! _**

**_SunshineTails: NOOO! WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER! Hehe :P You got me into all over again :D Thank You! It's because she is an amazing artist! I was watching her Fearless Tour behind the scenes yesterday, looved it! Hells Yes he is! No problem, short or long, I love reviews! 3 Heck, I'm sure we're all busy, especially at this time of year :) Love ya more HG Buddy, and Thanks again!_**

* * *

The blue haired teen stepped up to the mic which was perfectly placed in the center of the stage. He shuffled nervously before clearing his throat.

"Uh, hey. I'm Rayne Hunter and this is a song I wrote about a friend, a _best_ friend actually. I haven't seen her in a while but I know that someday I will. I really miss her. This one's for you... Lilliana." he closed his eyes, relaxed his shoulders and took a seat on the small wooden stool. Carefully placing his hands upon his rusty oak guitar he began to strum.

Suddenly, before the first word even escaped his lips a scream erupted from behind the stage. Recognizing it as May's voice, Rayne jumped to his feet and ran towards the brunette. Following closely behind him were Leaf, Dawn and Gary. The brunette was on the floor writhing in pain, clutching her head. Misty stood protectively yet soothingly beside her, warding of attention even from teachers. May's eyes flashed from her original sapphire blue to a more deadly, physic shade of purple. Emerging from the crowd and managing to push Misty aside, a hooded figure lifted the pained teen from the floor and sprinted out the door.

Pausing and allowing the group to catch up as they chased her, clearly confused. She ran on further down the street. Houses passed by in an instance and all that could be heard was the heavy breathing coming from the trailing group and the heart wrenching screams from May, until finally they had reached a small secluded park, hidden within the thickets and bushes of a forest.

"Who are you!" Leaf demanded, panting thoroughly as did all that stood behind her. Their faces were many shades of red as they continued to feed air to their lungs. The figure responded with nothing but silence, only the cries of the tormented brunette rang through the air. Prominently placing a hand just above May's forehead, the hooded girl's hand emitted a strange blue color and almost instantly did the cries stop.

"What did you do to her?!" Dawn yelled, finally catching her breath.

"Relax girls, I soothed her but she'll be unconscious for a while." the girl replied, removing the hood she wore. Standing in front of them stood an eighteen year old girl dressed in tight navy mid-thigh shorts and a matching zipper jacket made with the same leather material. Upon the right side of her chest was a black emblem, noticeably lined with gold. It was a red feather set alight, burning brightly against the darker material. Printed neatly beneath the picture were the words 'Phoenix Fire'. She had gorgeous aqua orbs and hair, flowing in effortless waves upon her shoulders, ending at mid chest.

"Marina." Rayne spoke darkly, his bright blue eyes narrowing, turning a shade darker.

"Rayne." she replied, a sadness enveloping her voice. It quivered noticeably as she continued to speak. "I had to, its coming and if we want to stop it, we have to now. There's no choice."

"Marina? What are you talking about? What's going on Rayne?" Dawn asked, her eyes widening in confusion. Her brows furrowed together as she looked up at the two. Leaf and Misty stood by her side, both equally confused. Ignoring their questions, a silence cloaked them, before the blue haired teen spoke once more.

"They're not ready for this." He sighed rubbing his temples exasperatedly. Leaning against one of the small fences he closed his eyes, taking time to think about the situation.

"Please." Leaf begged. "Just tell us."

Letting out a final exhale of frustration, he nodded, turned around and began to mumble to himself. They group of younger teens all wondered what he was doing until the aqua haired beauty filled them in.

"He's setting up protective enchantments so no one will be able to find us during this conversation." she supplied, noting how each teen watched him carefully, mesmerized by the flows of colors that began to build a shield around them. "It's best not to disturb him."

After a few minutes, the process was complete. They each took a seat, awaiting to hear the explanation which the story needed. Dawn and Leaf both sat down upon the swings opposite the bench on which the brunette rested while Misty rested, back against the pole at its side. Paul, Drew and Gary placed themselves upon the springy grass, stretching out as Ash took a place at the stump of a slide. The two eldest teens stood, Rayne pacing uncomfortably while Marina watched him in slight guilt.

"So what's up?" Ash piped, breaking the tension filled silence in which they sat. Clearing her throat with a cough, the blue haired teen spoke. Her tone of voice grave.

"Everyone present aside from you boys is a Guardian, someone with magical capabilities in a legally specified base. I'm with 'Phoenix Feather'. A select group within our base of operations specifically chosen by our Master. It is the second highest ranking, the first belonging to 'The Emperor League', Rayne's Sector." she explained, motioning the blue haired boy with a wave of her hand when mentioned.

"Like how all us girls are in 'Persian Jewel'. Misty stated proudly.

"Exactly," she confirmed. "Despite not even being in full control of their powers, they have managed to hold their place in the third highest ranking. A promising generation. You boys will of course have to start from Junior Squad before you can even make it into the lowest Sector 'Draig Shell' but you'll be moving up in no time. Anyway, we all work at different missions to attain our rankings"

"What missions?" Gary quizzed, perking a brow.

"Missions involving things from small rescues to full on Wars. The latter isn't something we approve of and we only ever make a move after a _series_ of continuous offences." replied the uniform clad girl. "As of late, our two Sectors have been asked to combine, forming our strongest Sector yet. This is because of a serious threat, their aim is to target this town for collection before moving in to their real plan."

"And what do they plan on collecting?" Asked the sugar crazed brunette, cocking her head to the side as she mindlessly swung on the swing. Marina sighed before continuing, looking nervously down upon the group of youngsters.

"You." she blurted, before immediately diverting her attention to the floor.

"Rina." Rayne warned, his eyes becoming narrowed once more as his fists clenched.

"They're after all of you." she continued.

"That's enough." He pressed, his orbs flashing numerous colors as his clenched fist tightened.

"And they'll stop at nothing to get you." She finalized, her own eyes hardening at Rayne, a glare strong enough to burn the soul pierced through him though he took no mind, staring instead at the faces of those present going from innocence to shock.

"Stop it!" He yelled, shooting a beam of multi colored light at the floor beside the blunette's feet. Had it hit, the result would have been painful, nowhere near half the power in which an Emperor League guardian had. The group fell into a stunned silence, each of their faces etched deeply with shock. Throats were dry as no words were exchanged. Finally someone broke the painful quiet.

"Us?" May squeaked, the brunette was sitting upright on the bench, she had heard the most part of the conversation in her woozy form, only becoming full aware once the beam was shot. "B-but why?" she asked, trembling. Rayne then took on the role of informer as he began to explain furthermore.

"You girls were told your mission was to find these boys correct?" he stated, wanting conformation on any details given. "That was only partly true. You were sent her to find them, but you were also sent here as a form of protection as they are clueless to their powers."

"And you and Charlie were sent here to protect us and take us back to the Base." Leaf clarified, earning confused looks from her friends. "Sector 3's infiltration was just a set up and Master chose you two due to your age appropriate appearance."

"Yeah, and if we want to get there safely, we have to go now." he motioned the group to get up and move towards him. " Okay now hold on to each other and don't let go, oh, and you might feel a little sick since it's your first time." They circled him and held on to one another. May struggled to her feet only to feel her legs grow weak as she expected to hit the muddy area of grass beneath her.

"Clutz." her rescuer muttered as he lifted her arm and placed it round his shoulder, supporting half her weight.

"U-uh, t-thanks Drew." she whispered, smiling to herself as the blood rushed to her cheeks. He simply nodded, grinning at her embarrassment though the same could be said for himself.

Joining the formation, Rayne closed his eyes just as he did for the enchantment before muttering once more. They seemed to be being pulled in several directions at once, from being stretched to squashed, clashing in to each other but never daring to let go. Swirls of colors passed by making their heads spin and long 'whooshing' noises filled the air. After a mere few seconds, they had arrived at an extremely modern looking house. It was large in size, its pristine appearance including a large gravel courtyard, lined with small evergreens and bushes. It's stood proudly in marble, it's court held up by large white pillars as the cold December sun shone brightly down upon it.

"Ah, it's good to be home! I haven't seen the base in forever!" Misty laughed as they walked up to the door. After ringing the bell, a keypad emerged from a slab in the wall. Entering a fairly long code and hand print scan, Rayne's image appeared on screen. After the identity was confirmed, the slid open, allowing them access. The boys stood astonished at the sight that met they're eyes.

People busily walked and talked about upcoming missions as others typed away at their desks. Huge crystal screens flashed with images of many other rooms as complex equipment dotted the area. The floor was a blinding white, covering the entirety of the endless plane. Compared to it's outer appearance, the base really was something to marvel at.

"Hey guys, it's good to have you back!" Called a woman in her twenties. She sat at one of the many desks as she waved them over. She wore a plain black suit, a golden light encased 'MPG' encrusted on the right chest pocket. A small headphone looking device was worn on her red head of hair.

"Everyone working here has to wear a Kinetic Stabilizer. It helps harness the telepathic information they receive from other members." Marina explained while they walked up to meet her.

"Hey Natalia, how've you been?" Dawn asked the woman, smiling brightly. Natalia was a happy-go-lucky _red_ head. Her small curls bounced as she laughed, a large smile constantly plastered to her fair face, whilst her hazel colored eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Good, we've really missed your guys' energy here. It's been such a drag without you all!" she exclaimed, pausing once she noticed the boys, particularly May and Drew. "Huh, we send you get the new recruits and you bring 'em back as your boyfriends. Nice touch." she winked playfully at them, giggling as their face flushed.

"They're not our boyfriends!" the girls cried in unison, each of them equally shocked at the assumption. Paul looked away awkwardly as did Drew, while Ash coughed in embarrassment. Gary however rose to the part as he smirked fully at the brunette beside him. Attempting to put his arms around her shoulders, he was stopped by her voice.

"Touch me and I'll blow you up faster than you can even try to wipe that smirk of your face." she hissed, not even sparing him a look. He laughed nervously, inching away as the others burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. After a few minutes they'd managed to suppress what they could though still the occasional giggle came up.

"So I'm guessing you want to take them to the Master right?" The woman asked, still typing away. Receiving conformation she spoke into her head piece. "Master, Mission 1797's recruits are here. Would you like me to send them up?" She nodded a few times before dismissing herself and signing off. "He's in his office, top floor."

"Okay, thanks." Marina smiled. They made their way towards the elevator, stepping inside once the doors slid open.

"Are you kidding me?" Drew asked, perking a brow. "This place looked like it had 3 or 4 floors max and you're trying to tell me it has 40?" he continued, clear disbelief in his voice. A series of sighs filled the elevator as it began to move, heading to the highest floor. The boys would have to adapt fast if they didn't want to be ridiculed.

"The Master placed an enlargement spell on the inside of our base. You couldn't of possibly thought we'd be able to do everything in such a dingy little place did you?" May speculated, as she leant against the wall, her state returning to normal. She thanked the green haired teen for his help as the 'ding' signaled their arrival. They walked down the long hallway, carpeted in a royal red, gold accents lining the furniture. Halfway down, an enormous set of double doors opened, revealing a perfectly neat room. It's spacious layout contradicted the normality of the scene. It appeared to be an ordinary study, bookshelves lining the walls, a comfortable rug and a single yet large desk placed in the middle. The back wall however was an entire window. It looked down on the area surrounding the building from a view which made even a large house look like an ant. That was where this figure sat facing, the back of his chair to the group.

"Welcome back." A male voice declared, swiveling in his chair to face them. The boys tried to hold back laughter once they saw the 'Master'. A small man sat on a stack of books which were placed upon his chair in order for him to reach the desk. His size rivaled that of a nine year old though his face told otherwise. A thick white mustache was placed upon his upper lip, wrinkles embedded into his aged skin. He wore a black tunic with gold trimmings, the gold covered 'MPG' Natalia wore imprinted on the right collar. "I see you've learned of your true mission." He stated gravely. "Recruits, please stepped forward."

Taking this as their cue, the four teens walked from the doorway to the centre of the room whilst the others stayed back.

"We would like to know what's going on if you don't mind, Sir." Ash asked, relieving the others of asking that same question. They were taken aback by the Masters response.

"Haha, you guys just got here! Quit the worrying, let's have a party! There's no proper welcome like a party! Let me call Natalia for the set up!" he laughed, putting two fingers to his temple and sending of his request. "Now go get ready, you too girls!" His arms extended to push the two groups out of the room, Marina and Rayne moving aside to let them pass. The door shut with a slam leaving the two older teens in the room.

"What can we do for you Master?" Marina asked, walking up to the desk with Rayne following behind her.

"We need to discuss the_ real _mission."

"That guy's a creep." Paul deadpanned as the girls lead the way to the main dormitories. Dawn laughed and shook her head, her blue locks flying everywhere.

"He's just a little eccentric, he really is extremely strong." she told him. He merely grunted, shoved his hands in his pockets a continued to walk on. She sighed. "He's like the father I never had..." the blunette whispered. This particular piece of information cause the plum haired trainer to stop.

"Your Dad?" he questioned, waiting to walk in pace with her.

"He passed away when I was 5." she told him, her voice cracking slightly. "He was an amazing man, my mom told me. Worked here actually." she laughed, smiling to herself. "He had ice based magic too, he was kind and sweet and loyal but most of all, my mom constantly told me that he always loved me more than anything." By now, small tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the floor. "H-he was murdered, " she spat. "By Team Rocket, b-but the worse part of all... he died for me!" she cried, breaking out in uncontrollable tears. "I'm pathetic!"

"You're not." he sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. By this time, the group had walked on far ahead and out of sight. Before he had a chance to say anything else, she tightly wrapped her arms around him a cried into his shoulder. He uncertainly put his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. He shifted uncomfortably but after a small internal conflict, he spoke.

"You know, my Dad died for me too." he whispered to her. The blunette sniffed and looked up at him. For the first time, she saw emotion in his stony black eyes and was shocked to see all the pent up frustration and pain. "I don't think about it a lot, Oak's a mind reader anyway. I never found out how he did, but just bearing the responsibility of death is hard enough." Paul continued, looking away from her curious cobalt eyes. They started to pick up pace and walk to the dorms, hoping to reach there before questions were asked.

"A bunch of people would whisper stuff about it, thinking I was too young to understand, I was 7 but I understood it all. One day I got home and asked my Mom about it and she nearly killed herself out of angry pain." he sighed, closing his eyes as if to try and erase the memories. "I never asked since and she was happier, so slowly I closed myself off from everyone but somehow those 3 idiots made me their 'friend', but even they're clueless. I don't even know if he loved me..." the trainer whispered the final part, he'd never told anyone that and why he even told Dawn, almost a complete stranger, was a mystery to even him.

"He did." she smiled at him, staring him dead in the eye. Her tone of voice remained firm as she looked at him with a sort of trusting and hopeful look.

"How would you know?" He grumbled as they finally reached the corridors at which they split.

"Because, you deserve it." she replied smiling before leaning up on her tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek. "U-uh, I mean T-thanks again!" the bubbly brunette called as she raced off to find her dorm. Clearing his throat and shifting his weight, Paul turned to find his find his own room, silently preying that the rosy pink that dusted his cheeks would fade.

"What's with her?" he asked himself, closing his eyes and taking a breath. She was so different. His first impression was so clear that she would be a prissy pink princess, but now he knew he couldn't have been more wrong. "She's so happy yet she's gone through the same as me..."

"Paul?" Gary quizzed, sticking his head out from round a door not too far up the hall. "Where were you and who were you talking to?" he asked, a puzzled expression dominating his face.

"Hn." he replied, strolling into the room and taking a seat on the chocolate colored couch. The cushions were spared in cream and white, matching the single armchair to it's left. Shrugging, the auburn haired teen closed the door and sat down beside him.

"Pretty sweet place huh?" he grinned, leaning back. The ceiling at which he stared was dotted in numerous amounts of small spotlights. Facing forward once more, you could see a low, thin separating island, painted in a matt gray and made up of strips. A large TV leant upon it, an exotic plant placed at either side in spotless sterling vases whilst on the other side of the separation wall was a small yet spacious kitchen. The tiled floor sparkled in the setting sun, as did the three glass pillars that sat on the island and reached to the ceiling. Above the kitchen, the lights were arranged in a circle formation, a set af double glass doors to it's left, matching the wall beside the couch which was made up entirely of glass. It resembled the view of which the Master had from his office, scouring the entire area, though not from such great a height. Mocha curtains were left drawn to let in the light.

"Ey Faul, whev d'ya vet nere?" Ash managed to say, his mouth crammed with food as he popped up from the kitchen, a bag of marshmallows in his arms. Swallowing, he sighed satisfactorily and grinned goofily at the two. "You not gonna get ready for the Party?"

The plum haired teen shrugged before standing up and dragging himself to the last unoccupied room.

"Do we even have to change?" Misty droned, falling backwards onto Dawns bed. They were in the pink loving, bluenette's room as they raided the closet for outfits.

"Well, I suppose not since we getting 'dressed up' for the Talent Show really meant it." May pondered, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Hey May, what happened backstage anyway?" Leaf wondered, turning away from the dresser to face her fellow brunette.

"Oh, I got another premonition." she spoke darkly, her eyes changing to a deep purple. "It was different than usual."

"What happened?" Dawn demanded, placing her hands on her hips. A look of seriousness took over the out going brunette's face as she recalled the event.

"I saw a War." she told them gravely, shaking her head. "Everything was a mix of magic, Metiks and Demitiks, not just Betas but a whole load of others too. Their were people screaming and and some lying around who didn't seem to make it..." the brunette trailed off, sighing to herself. "It was red everywhere, blood from both sides being spilled, I saw us all fighting. Rina and Rayne too, I think I even saw Lilliana!"

"Which means we find her before then." Dawn pondered aloud.

"So why did you scream?" the fiery teen cut in, looking at May with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"In this 'premonition', I got hit with an attack and it _hurt_. As in _real_ pain." The looks of shock and disbelief crossed their faces, their eyes widened considerably in size. "It was a telepathic attack too, that's why it was only my head that hurt so bad."

"You have to tell the Master!" Leaf exclaimed sternly. "This is serious!" she added, emphasizing her point.

"I will, but for now, let's get to that party. There's no point in ruining the boy's first night here, besides let 'em have fun while they can. Tomorrow, training starts." she laughed evilly, a sinister look resembling Misty's plastered to her face.

"How un-May like of you but I agree, let's go." Dawn laughed. '_Leaf's right, this is a lot more serious then May would like to believe. Maybe she's hoping the party would get it off her mind...'_

After meeting with the boys outside their dorm, the girls were shocked to see that they'd made the same decision not to change as them. It was only until Dawn told them that she'd sent Gary a mental message was the confusion resolved. surprisingly, Ash remembered May's excruciating headache too resulting in the brunette having to tell the entire story again, leaving out a few details. Finally they'd arrived at the hall where the party was being held, the muffled sound of booming music could be heard even from where they stood. Entering, they heard laughter, singing, cheering and whooping. The smell of food reached their noses and it wasn't until then did they realize how famished they were, making a beeline for their table.

"Well I didn't expect this." Drew admitted, placing his head in his palms as his elbows rested on the table.

"Well what did you expect?" May countered from his right, perking a brow. She smoothed out her red cocktail dress, while sipping at her drink.

"To be brutally honest, a bunch of formal weirdo's talking about the weather." he deadpanned truthfully,taking the brunette by surprise.

"Wow Drew, what a wild imagination you have!" she mocked playfully, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Ha ha." he replied, an equal amount of sarcasm in his. She giggled before smiling up at him, however the look vanished as fast as it came. Her brows furrowed as she put down her drink. The table had now emptied, Misty, Ash, Dawn and Paul at the bar while Gary had miraculously convinced Leaf to dance with him.

"Drew, why did you think your power was destruction?" the brunette asked, honestly curious. "When you first told us about it." she elaborated in attempt to jog his memory. He let out a slightly shaky breath, running his hand through his Chartreuse locks.

"I don't wanna talk about it now." he mumbled, sadness filling his eyes. They glazed over and May was shocked to see him on the brink of tears. She nodded, reaching for his hand.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I just want you to know, you can trust me." He turned to face her and saw a genuine smile. The physcokinetic teen then looked at his hand before blushing deeply. May mimicked his actions before pulling away quickly but still smiling.

"I know, Sorry." he continued but was cut off as she shook her head.

"Don't apologize, trust takes time to build. If you're not ready then that's okay."

"Thanks." he grinned, also noticing the way her sapphire eyes sparkled. Her hair fell in perfect curls past her shoulder and bounced as she stood. She offered him a hand to help him up which he took gratefully.

"Hey! Do you wanna dance?" she exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down in her heels. Shrugging, he smiled at her back as she squealed and pulled him towards the dance floor.

'Maybe the base won't be so bad. After all, you're same as me.'

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? You like? I tried to make it longer than usual but as usual I failed -_- Oh well, I hope you guys did enjoy it and pweez review! I am so hyped for Christmas right now! Half for the gists I'm giving and the other half for one gift in particular I'm getting from my best friend when he went to Japan... The Fairy Tail soundtrack! Love him to Bits! Anyway I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! LOVE TO YOU ALL AND MAY GOD BLESS EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Don't know when I'll update next but just in case: See You Next Year! I've decided to hold off on the question since it's Christmassy and all and instead I will give out virtual Gifts, Sweets, Food and LOVE! 3 Ooooh! And Cake!**

**Love ya ;) **


	15. Chapter 14: Legendary Hearts

**Hey guys! How are you all doing? Good I hope :D You all enjoying the New Year so far? You know, minus school and stuff (unless you like it ^_^) Well here's the latest chapter of Just a Word, I've had this idea in my head forever now and it feels SO GOOD to finally have it down in words, you know what I mean? I've had parts of it written for a while but have now officially managed to fit it in with the rest of the story YAY! So, I know it's been awhile but school likes to kick your butt early and without further ado, I will now reply to your amazing reviews! :**

**_SunshineTails: Yep, I sure did :P No worries, I love your reviews whether they're long or short :D You always manage to fit something sweet in them :) I know right?! How can you not be?! It's so inspiring! With everything that goes on, it really keeps you on your toes! :3 Eeep, can't wait to read it when you update! Omg, I love that episode! Then again, I love every episode. ^_^' Aw thank you! I really want to give Marina a slightly 'different than usual' personality in this story and I kinda want to keep going with the mystery thing so Yay! Glad you liked it! It's a Contest thing, you can't seriously not love 'em! Thanks! I hate making them too short because then I feel like I'm making you all wait for a fail of a chapter ¬.¬ Aha, you are very welcome! Hope your New Year's going great too! Hmm, not obsessed huh? Where have I heard that before? :D Oh trust me, I DO! ;D Aha, Love you a ton HG buddy! _  
**

**_leafeonchick03: Thanks for the review! Yep that was one of those sorta chapters but from here on it, it will definitely kick off. I plan to have a lot of battles and fights and stuff like that so fingers crossed I won't bore you :D It obviously won't all be in this chapter but there will be a lot more action as of now! Hope you like it!_**

**_CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: Aw, thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this one too and that i didn't disappoint. Thanks a ton for the review too! _**

**_eeveeluvr: Wooh Yeah! Contestshipping all the way! Who doesn't love it! Aha, so thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter. Let's just say the training gets cut short in this chapter but it will pick up again soon and there will definitely be some Misty evil and contestshiiping leaking in :D Thanks again!_**

**_LunarEclipse22428: Aw! Thanks my awesome LLT! Yay! Glad you liked it! I loved writing that bit! They haven't really had a real 'moment' in this story so I'm planning on including that soon :D Thanks so much for the review and hope you like this chappy!_**

**_rabiys123: Aw, thank you! Yay, I'm so glad you like it! Well let's hope that intensity continues :D Well, it's time to get those shippings into action right? No point in leaving them hanging :) Fingers crossed you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!_**

**_cutiepiepo2: Hey, first of all thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you like this story! I will definitely put up chapter six for you all because I understand that it get's confusing without it. I just went through a bit of a rough patch with that particular chapter but if you guys want it, then I'll make sure you get it! It won't be for a while unfortunately because it's still undergoing a total rewrite but I'll try to get it up A.S.A.P for you okay? Thanks again! :D  
_**

**_Guest: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story! :D I've been through quite a bit when it comes to chapter six unfortunately but I totally understand when you say it get's confusing so I really will try and post it when I can. It's still in the process of a rewrite and will take some time but I'll try my best to get it up as soon as I can for you guys :) Thanks a bunch again!_**

**So with that taken care of, I guess it's on with the show! Please enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly down on the large Metiks Base. The swellow chirped happily, their sweet voices filling the morning air as a near still wind gently rustled the leaves. Bright colors reflecting the sun's rays, the lake sparkling from behind the mansion and the clouds; a blinding white. The estate was drowned in a comfortable silence as the chirping grew distant and the wind grew to a halt. Not a sound could be heard..._for now_.

"You can't seriously be tired already? Keep going or I'll double it!" Misty yelled from the training quarters A tired raven haired boy lay at her feet, presumably doing push ups. They were in a colossal room, filled with high tech, state of the art, training equipment, specializing in all types of kinesis. The ginger sighed but snapped her fingers as an idea sparked it's way into her mind. "Do it for a donut?" she asked, tempting him enough to lift his head.

"Only one?" He grumbled, staring at her clearly shocked. "Why can't I work on my powers?"

"You need to build physical strength before you try harnessing mental strength too." She explained. After minutes of constant bickering, the angered teen finally agreed to take him to an all you could eat buffet once training for the day was done. He immediately leapt to his feet and began running in mad circles around the equipment, as if he'd been magically re charged. He ran to the other group, screaming in their faces about some sort of food he planning to eat. They each stared at him, equally confused at his random outburst.

"Ash, you're meant to be doing push ups!" she exclaimed tiredly, but couldn't help but smile at his childish persuasion. He nodded enthusiastically before dropping to the ground, eager to complete the set task in order to reap his reward. Misty knelt beside him, stop watch and counter in hand as they finally began some near decent training.

'_Poor guy_,' Misty thought evilly. '_Doesn't know that I'll put him through hell and back if he wants that food_.' a sinister smile made it's way to her face as she snickered.

"What' so funny Misty?" the raven haired teen asked innocently, looking up from the ground. She brushed him off with a wave of her hand reassuring him it was nothing as they continued their routine.

In the far left side of the room, Dawn was equally tired of working with Paul. He sat leaning against the wall, eyes closed and breathing softly. She knew for a fact that he wasn't sleeping as he only took the position moments ago. The blunette sighed, before gingerly prodding him in the shoulder.

"Paul?" she squeaked hesitantly. She jumped back as his eyes snapped open and turned to face her, glaring.

"What?" He growled moodily, not moving from his place against the wall. The ice controlling teen attempted to explain to him how important their training was but grew exasperated as he constantly brushed her off. "So?" he retorted, not even sparing her a glance as his shut his eyes once more.

"So, " she began angrily. "You need to get off you butt and start training unless you want to end up as Demetik food when we have to battle!" she finished shrilly, her voice rising. He unwillingly rose to his feet and looked at her even more moodily than before. They stayed staring at each other till he rolled his eyes.

"Well?" he asked, perking a brow.

"Oh right! Well I presume you work out?" she began, color rising to her cheeks once she realized what she'd said. He sighed nodding, not wanting to ask the teen the reason for her assumption. "W-well that means we can get straight onto the harnessing of your powers." she instructed him to follow her as she made her way towards a strange looking device, resembling a light box "This is a 'D.S'; a Darkness Simulator. A lot of the Metiks here use it to either challenge themselves or help themselves harness their powers. In this case, it will produce shadows, " the blunette explained. "I want you to show me what you can do so we can determine your strengths and weaknesses okay?"

"Yeah." he stated in acknowledgment of her request. She walked closer to the box, flicking a small blue switch on the side. The corner of the room in which they occupied was immediately secluded into a patchy darkness. Standing in an area of light, she began observing the way he manipulated the shadows and dark in his own element. He closed his eyes and ,quicker than she was able to blink, disappeared into the black.

Dawn scribbled down a few notes, nodding to herself as she continued to watch. Once he reappeared, he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked but was blatantly ignored as he turned her around. Realization dawned upon her as she was now positioned in the light to face her shadow and then once again, he vanished. However, this time, she noticed him slowly sink towards the floor before emerging from the shadow of the D.S. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, seeing that she was writing quickly across the pad.

"I can change what a shadow looks like too." he finished, resuming his place against the wall. She sat down beside him, still writing.

"And can you use the shadows as a link? Like say you disappeared into mine and re appeared into the Master's?" the blunette asked, jotting down the final note as he nodded in conformation. "Good, now we can get some breakfast then we can work on you slightly weaker areas." she extended a hand towards him to help him up. Ignoring the gesture, he stood and began walking towards the set of double doors at the end of the room. "You need me to tell you where to go!" she called after him, smirking victoriously as he stopped and waited for her to catch up. Together they walked to cafeteria as Dawn discussed the routine for his training.

* * *

"Okay so what are rules?" Drew asked tiredly as he yawned yet again. He, along with May, Leaf and Gary, were outside by the lake behind the estate. The gentle morning sun warmed them in the early chill as the two girls had almost finished explaining their first task. It was simple; all they they had to do was battle each other until one was unable to continue. It was an all out fight but still had to remain within limits of consideration.

"Rules?" Leaf asked incredulously.

"This will eventually build up to be a simulation of a _real _ battle Drew, " May told him seriously. "If there had to be a rule, it would be to not spill much of each others blood. We're trying to stay within limits here." she sighed.

"We'll be sparring right along side you." The energy manipulating teen offered as a type of reassurance. The four teens took their positions at either side of the makeshift battle field, the newest of them looking uncomfortably at one another before swallowing.

"You ready Hayden?" Gary managed hoarsely, his voice breaking the eery silence which cloaked them.

"Whenever you are Oak." he replied, grinning uncertainly. The two girls rolled their eyes at the dramatic over reaction to their sides and told them to relax. Once it was signaled the battle commenced. Just managing to light his hand, Gary flicked the flame towards the green haired teen opposite him. Barely reaching him, Drew dodged it with a small side step and concentrated enough to send a large, black shadow ball in the direction of his opponent. Also managing a dodge, the two then repeated the attacks again resulting in both of them getting hit. Tired from the energy they used to produce the weak attacks, they sat down and rested, panting hard.

Meanwhile, May leapt up from her spot and immediately fired a powerful physcic attack looking much like that of a Pokémon's in extreme speed. Leaf narrowly dodged the beam by jumping high into the air while shooting a large ball of concentrated energy at an equal pace. Scathing her arm, the sapphire eyed teen hissed in pain, though managed to shoot out multiple rays of power by a simple wave of the hand that hit the brunette directly in the gut.

"Leaf are you okay?!" Gary asked quickly, peering through the gathered dust in an attempt to make out the teens hurt figure. Before the smoke had cleared, the aforementioned teen rose into the air using her, ever so useful, side ability of flight. Her eyes briefly glazed over with an electric yellow as a thunderbolt struck May, emerging from a cloudless sky.

"May!" Drew called, seeing the brunette lying motionless in a large crater on the ground. Leaf hushed him as the figure disappeared. The chartreuse haired teen looked up expecting to her in the air but was shocked to see her emerge behind Gary who sped across to the other side of the field to join Drew in awe. Just managing to miss a punch thrown by the physcic girl, Leaf ducked and sent a low sweep kick at her ankles but using her agility, her opponent successfully back flipped to avoid the hit.

"Nicely done May!" Leaf shouted encouragingly as their battle raged on.

"Thanks Leafy, you too!" her fellow brunette called back, smiling as the two kicked, punched and attacked each other to victory. Purple swirls and bright yellow sparks could be seen from far distances as small grunts of pain filled the air.

May looked up from her newest attack to see her fellow brunette still full of energy just as she was, neither of them panting even the slightest. Their battle had been going on for a solid 15 minutes, both sides still ready to fight. The boys looked on in amazement at the sight, two brunettes, both amazingly talented in their skills, sparring each other and managing to avoid light speed attacks.

Suddenly a huge, pure energy ball was sent flying from the left side of the field being dodged by May but taking out a huge tree in the process. The sapphire eyed girl raced forward at a shocking speed and jumping before managing a kick landing directly in her opponents side. With a squeak Leaf fell from her place in the air and hit the ground hard. May touched back down skillfully and readied another attack. She brought her forefingers together and between them, a black ball appeared resembling the one Drew had fired at Gary earlier on. The brunette shot it towards the motionless teen but grinned when she saw her roll away at an impeccable rate.

"You absorbed the energy from the ground I'm guessing?" she asked knowingly, her grin widening as the energy controlling teen replied.

"You know it!" she smiled, striking a thumbs and slyly rounding a kick at her ankles causing May to fall to the floor. Leaf then back flipped and landed a clean kick on the brunette's chin, resulting in a slight crick of the neck.

Finally seeing it fit to end the battle, May stood silently, eyes closed, in the center of the field. Leaf nodded understandably, warning the others to stay back to avoid getting hit.

"What's she doing?" Gary asked the teen to his right in a whisper, who responded with nothing but a shrug, anticipating what would happen next. At the slight sound of a gentle wind, her eyes snapped open, her pupils no longer visible.

"Satan's Punishment." she spoke darkly, haunting purple glazed her orbs as debris, dust and even branches flung from their places in a heartbeat, charging at full speed towards the girl at the other end. It sped towards her showing no sign of stopping and only until reaching the tip of her nose did it fall carelessly to the ground with multiple thuds.

"Weren't you two supposed to be fighting _alongside_ us?" May questioned strictly, perking a brow.

"We only wanted to see how the professionals got it done," The emerald eyed teen complimented lightly, smirking at her. "We can practice some more after breakfast July." he teased, walking towards the entrance.

"Hayden! I swear to Arceus that if Gary doesn't, I'll beat that smirk off your face!" she all but screamed, storming after him in rage. The two remaining teens laughed at the scene till stopping to catch a breath.

"Those two _so_ like each other!" Leaf squealed happily, clasping her hands together. She smiled up at Gary who grinned down at her before breaking into a chuckle. "What?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, his face shrouding in sudden seriousness. She nodded slowly and he took this as his cue to continue.

"Next time you battle " he began carefully, catching her attention. "for your own sake," he continued. She furrowed her brows, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "you might not want to wear a skirt." he finished, smirking widely as she flushed several shades of red. Her hands instinctively flew to the hem of her skirt as she glared at him.

"Gary, you're such a jerk! I hope Drew beats the crap out of you!" she yelled, stomping off angrily. He sweat dropped at her immense reaction before jogging after her, calling her name.

"Leaf! C'mon, I was only kidding!" he yelled through the busy halls of the base. Gradually the halls became busier, until people were screaming and shouting, hurrying to all defense stations as fast as possible. Bumping in to Natalia of his way, Gary asked what was going on.

"Were being attacked by Betas, I'll take you to the recruit center, the others are waiting for you!" the red head yelled over the noise, dragging him through many twists and turns. Blending in with the rushing crowds and Natalia only having to stop once to battle, they finally reached their destination.

A large red room, clearly labelled with matching double doors faced him. Without giving him a moments thought, she pushed him hurriedly through the doors before racing off to attend to her station. Ash, Paul and Drew stood listening to Master but turned to face him as he was shoved into the room.

"Ah Gary! Join you friends and ask no questions until I have finished what I am about to tell you," the Master told him sternly using a tone far different from that which he used to first greet them. "The Betas are here to take 12 of our members back to their base for extraction. These are no ordinary members; they are the 12 out of 13 people that are matched to a Legendary pokémon. These people are called Legendary Hearts," he paused to take in the shocked expressions of the boys he faced. He paced distractedly around the room, further wrinkles appearing upon his aged face. "Only five of these identities have been confirmed and unfortunately they have succeeded in their capture but won't rest until the other 8 are in similar conditions."

"Who are they?" Ash asked out of curiosity ignoring the hushes the boys sent him. Gary nudged him in the rib as a sign to be quiet.

"It's alright, you have a right to know since it concerns you four too," the old man sighed, rubbing his temples as he closed his eyes. "They've succeeded in the capture of Mew, Suicune, Celebi and Articuno, or as you commonly know them, May, Misty, Leaf and Dawn."

"What?!" Gary roared furiously. He angrily marched up to the Master and demanded an explanation.

"There's nothing to explain, they struck us when we least expected it but fear not, " he said gravely. "they hurt my daughters, and being slaughtered will be the least of their worries." his tone was poisonous and frightening, seeming to be able to shake the ground with each word, the boys stared at him wide eyed.

"But it's alright if they can summon a Legendary right?" Ash asked hesitantly. The Master shook his head, a solemn expression plastered to his face.

"They don't know of their power, some how the Betas can track it. If they don't know about it, it can only lie dormant within them but can still be extracted. I'm not sure if the Betas know of this but they have clearly been researching it for much longer than we have," he sighed frustratingly Despite his size, the anger that welled inside him was building up to an explosion no one would be able to face. "Without knowing, there's nothing they can do."

"Well we have to help them!" Gary argued, worry etching his usually smug features.

"We are helping them, " he supplied abruptly "Rayne and Natatlia are on their way to the cave rooms where they're being held. They will tell them everything they need to know to unlock their powers."

"But they're only two people." Paul finally said after mentally analyzing the situation.

"Don't underestimate my children." he smiled half heartedly before begging to explain what they now had to do.

* * *

"Let us go!" Dawn shrieked kicking and thrashing against the binds that held her up. The four girls were in a dark, surprisingly large room, the cold stone wall numbing their backs as they were held up against their wills. With their arms tied above their heads by hard metal cuffs, they dangled helplessly.

"Don't make us hurt you!" Misty screamed, equally as furious. She closed her eyes before attempting to shoot out a powerful water based attack, but nothing happened.

"Ha, " a figure laughed dryly, stepping into a dim light provided by a dying bulb. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." the girls weren't surprised as it was a Beta grinning horridly at them.

"And why not you-" she was cut off as she screamed in pain, a bright yellow shock enveloping her body before disappearing, leaving it hanging limp against it's restrains. The girls yelled her name, begging her to respond but were left disappointed as their pleas went unanswered.

"What did you do to her?!" Leaf cried angrily, glaring at the male. His face held a sinister look of manipulation and twisted satisfaction. He wore a suit of pure black aside from the eery green emblem imprinted on his jacket. It was a curled silver snake in a jade green glow, it's fangs strangely enlarged. Underneath the words 'Poison Fang' were written in silver cursive. The teen adjusted his cap, smiling sickeningly at the brunette.

"_I_ didnt' do anything. Any attacks you try will be reflected straight back at double power so by all means go ahead, but save some of your energy, " he chuckled darkly. "you'll need it for later."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her interest peaking. He looked taken aback at her lack of knowledge before laughing at her dryly.

"You are 4 of that 13-" he began explaining before he was cut off.

"Of what 13?" May inserted after remaining strangely silent. Still as shocked as first, he continued in a incredulous tone.

"_You are_ Mew, Suicune, Celebi and Articuno-"

"Number 103, what are you doing?!" a voice boomed furiously. A tall, built man marched over to where the Beta stood, visibly shaking with rage. He pulled the teen by the scruff of his collar and brought him inches from his face. Now standing in the light, the girls could see his piercing stony eyes, squared jaw and pristine brown hair. He was none other than Giovanni; founder of Team Rocket.

"I-i just thought they would k-know that they can summon Legan-" he quivered weakly, not daring to meet the scrucinating look that he was being thrown. His feet no longer touching the ground, he began gasping for air.

"You fool! Idiot," his heavy voice echoing the hallowed room before it dropped into a harsh whisper. "The key to their weakness is their lack of knowledge on the subject. It lies dormant within them, it's our job to extract it." he finished, dropping him roughly to the hard, concrete floor beneath him. The girls looked at the two in a mixture of confusion and fear. Leaf having strained her ears enough to barely hear them mouthed _'play along' _ to the blunette and brunette to her left. They nodded in slight understandment and watched as she cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"We already know everything," she informed smugly, noting as their expressions faded into angst. "We are 4 of _that 13 _are we not?" the corners of Giovanni's mouth twitched as he hurriedly caught on.

"Oh, do you? Then by all means, show us your power." the man insisted provokingly. She coughed awkwardly before racking her mind at an unthinkable speed.

"We can't!" May supplied for her, now catching his full attention.

"These cuffs restrain us from using our full power." Dawn continued, remaining straight faced and refraining from grimacing at the horrid man.

"I am, uh, Mew! Let me down and I'll prove it!" the brunette demanded, watching warily as he walked up to her, leaving the pathetic Beta sniveling in the corner. He cupped her face, outlining her jaw line with his calloused fingertips. Now only inches away from her, he spoke in a sickeningly 'sweet' voice.

"My, my, "he cooed dangerously. "what a beautiful specimen you are... My little Mew."

Becoming extremely uncomfortable, May began panicking as he continued to stroke her face. Drawing in a breath, she spat in his eyes, effectively stopping him. He glared at her, raising his hand and striking her across the face with a deafening slap. She cried out in pain, unable to nurse her stinging cheek.

_"You little bitch!" _he roared, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. Her head repeatedly hit the wall behind her as she slowly lost consciousness, a thick scarlet liquid leaking from it and dripping to the floor.

"Stop it! Please! Leave her alone! For Arceus' sake, STOP! Dawn screamed as Leaf stared speechlessly at the scene. The blunette suddenly began to glow a beautiful icy blue, the room dropping in temperature He stopped shaking her to stare in awe at the unfolding events before murmuring to himself.

"I-it can't be. How could she understand it all?" his time for thinking was cut short as she spoke in a voice clearly not hers. It was that of a woman's, more mature, calm and deadly.

"Articunuo, lend me your strength!" she called. As soon as these words had left her lips, the glow grew brighter, blinding the figures who watched in amazement. They clenched their eyes shut but heard the crack and smash of the self-reflecting cuffs as they fell to the ground with a '_clink'._ A squawk rang through the room as, through the glowing light, the graceful ice bird appeared.

"Articuno, the one who summoned you is to take advantage of your unimaginable power," Giovanni lied, jumping at the chance to turn the pokémon against the teen. He was silenced with a sharp strike of her claw to his arm as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Your heart is blackened by lies, I see truth in the summoner." she spoke elegantly, bowing her head in the direction of Dawn.

"I, um..." the blunette trailed off, unable to speak in the presence of the magnificent creature. She somehow managed a small smile of gratitude and nodded in appreciation.

"Dawn, now is the time to help you, explanations must wait." Articuno spoke swiftly and with a quick glide of her wing, the room was frozen solid. It made it impossible for any movement as their entire bottom halves were stuck solid. However their hopes were short lived as Dawn fell to the ground, screaming in agonizing pain, she writhed and shrieked deafening all those around her. Many more Beta's rushed to see the racket but smirked when they saw their founder smirking triumphantly at the hurting teen, his eyes focused as he pointed two fingers at her. A powerful physic attack, surpassing anything she'd felt during her spars with May. With the blunette unable to focus any amount of power, the Legendary vanished from sight, along with the ice.

Suddenly bursting through the door, Rayne and Natalia emerged, panting and slightly bruised, with the blue haired teen wiping the blood from his lip. Without a word, they immediately began advancing on the Betas and Giovanni. Natalia instantly lit her fist in a burning flame before aiming a punch directly in the Beta's face causing him to hiss as a the intense heat seared his skin. Not fully understanding the issue, the rest of the Betas regardlessly ran into battle. Racing over to the girls, Natalia looked at the restraining cuffs with a disappointed expression.

"Damn, these looks tough, " she said, drawing her flaming fist back ready to throw it at the metal rings.

"Stop!" Leaf called frantically.

"These cuffs reflect any magic back onto the user, if you try it you'll just get hurt-" May was stopped mid sentence as the metal supporting her fell to the floor effortlessly.

"Never underestimate the Base's Girls," she grinned,winking and flashing them a quick thumbs up. They grinned back in appreciation before readying themselves for battle.

"I can summon Articuno." Dawn spoke quietly, mainly talking to herself as she lay the still unconscious Misty in the furthest corner from the raging battle. She looked up as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"You are a Legendary Heart, " the red head explained, smiling gently at the young blunette. "So are the others and if I'm right, it's time to unleash that power." she smirked encouragingly, exchanging nods with the three teens who returned the gesture whole heartedly.

"It's been some time since battle, but lets go, " Leaf cheered confidently closing her eyes and doing her best to mimic Dawn's previous moves. "Celebi, lend me your strength!" with a blinding green glow fading, the small yet powerful pokémon emerged. It's light green body stood out in the dark room as it adjusted it's large eye's to focus on the battle.

"Hiya Leaf! I'm so glad we finally get to meet in person, you ready for this?" a small, somewhat childish, voice spoke telepathically. The brunette stared for a few minutes, shocked at what she'd managed to do before nodding and rushing to join Rayne and Natalia in battle.

"Mew, lend me your strength!" May mimicked, screwing her eyes up to avoid being blinded by the baby pink colored light that encased her. Exchanging a few words, the two also rushed into battle. A flurry of colors filled the room, lighting it from it's once dingy state. Multiple attacks were being sent from either side, blood occasionally dripping onto the floor as the Betas successfully managed to preoccupy the group as Giovanni slipped out of the room. Bruises, blood and burns were the three things that adorned many of their faces as the battled their way to a hopeful victory. It would stop soon but that wouldn't end everything.

They knew it more now more than ever; the battle was only beginning.

"Who are the others?" Drew spoke quietly, a glare fixed on the floor.

"What?" the Master questioned, asking the teen to repeat his last words.

"You said five identities are confirmed, only four of the members have been taken. Who's the fifth?" he elaborated through gritted teeth. The elderly man looked in pure shock at the anger hidden within the teen before it faded into an agonizing pity. It reminded him of someone, they were strong but led down the wrong path. He had to keep a close eye on him.

"A young girl, not part of our base due to age restriction but we keep a close watch on her. Happy, full of life and kind- hearted. A great addition to our family when the time comes. She's smart and the posses the power of the most Legendary Pokémon of all; _Arceus_." all eyes turned to face him in awe at how a small child could unknowingly posses such great power.

"Who is she?" Gary asked, curiosity further peeking his interest in the subject. Drew's eye's darkened dangerously as he heard the answer.

"Destiny Hayden."

* * *

**Sooo, you guys like it? Hate it? Please tell me! I really wan to know and the best way to do that is to stick it in a review right? I really hope you guys like this chapter! The battle is most likely to continue in the next chapter, along with a 'Legendary Heart' explanation. I'm going to try and give each Legendary their ow personality if that makes sense, so if you guys have any ideas or suggestions you want to see crop up, don't hesitate to ask! Thanks for all you previous reviews and I hope I don't keep you long with the next update. As for the question, let's see...**

_**Who do you think the other Legendary Heart are?**_

_****_**You don't have to name all remaining 8 of course, unless you want to, but 1 or 2 :D Thanks a ton again!**

**Love Ya ;)**


	16. Chapter 15: Beauty in Simplicity

**Hey there guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it always means a lot to me :D So, it's another chapter for Just a Word and I hope you like it! It's a little longer than what I usually write and for those of you interested, it contains a little bit of Contestshipping ;) I've been working on this for a while and have admittedly got stumped a few times on the way. On a brighter note, are all you British folk enjoying the snow? I know it's not for all people but I hope we're all making the most out of it. Whether it's out making snowmen and having snowball fights or just sitting inside by the fire with some cocoa. **Oh and if you can, could you guys check out this story my LLT: LunarEclipse22428 wrote. It's really good and I hope you guys think so too! It's called Walk Away. **Well hope you all like this chapter and let me on to them awesome reviews :D**

_**CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: Hey! :D It's okay, it showed your username fine :) Aw, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! Aw, it's a shame that it's not entirely unexpected and original then but I guess you can only try right? I hope you like this chapter just as much and thank you for the review!**_

_**leafeonchick03: Yay! Glad you liked it! There's a little more action at the beginning of the chapter but there will definitely be more to come over the rest of the chapters :D I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long for it and please enjoy!**_

_**eeveeluvr: Aha, it's okay :D You'll get them as the story progresses and yep you're right. It is XD That's cleared up for everyone who wasn't sure on it this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint when it comes to this chapter. I feel kinda bummed about it since I didn't feel I did that well but anyways, hope you like it!**_

_**rabiya123: Aw, thanks so much! I'm so happy that you liked it! Yep you got those four right :D As for the others, they'll be slowly revealed as the story goes on but I'll try not to keep you waiting for it all too long :) Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**LeafXGreenX3: Yay, it's so great to hear from you again! I understand, we all get pretty busy from time to time. Oh and by the way, I love Saint Oak Academy, it's so awesome! :3 SO thank's so much for both you reviews and I'm glad you like where the story's going! I know right?! It's a beautiful song, I could listen to it all day! To be honest, I think I have before ^_^' It suck that I had to cut his performance short but the song he was going to sing will come up again during one of the next chapters. And now that the person the song is actually for arrives, it makes it even better :D i suppose it's more playful than anything but anyway, thanks so much again! Hope you like the rest of the story!**_

_**NoProb101: Aw thank you so much! I'm so glad you think so! You're definitely right about those for and the rest will be revealed as the story goes on! Yeah she is and she'll make an appearance soon, hopefully by the next few chapters or so :3 It depends where my mind takes me XD I still want to thank you for the beyond sweet PM, so yeah.. Thank you! Hope you like this chappy!**_

_**LunarEclipse22428: Hey LLT! Aw thanks! I really want to give all the Legendaries their own personalities so I'm gonna try it with them all and get them slightly resembling to their summoners but you know, I'll go where my fingers take me XD Well you got pretty much everyone albeit one so Congrats! :3 I'm thrilled you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one just as much! I love your reviews, they make me so happy! Hope ya like this!**_

_**SunshineTails: Aw, yay! Thank you! I changed the summary the tiniest bit because I didn't really know what to put ^_^' Thanks for the idea anyway, I'll try my best to come up with something better but for now, Thanks! Yep! Well I had it in my head for ages that they always could but they kinda just didn't know about it if you get what I mean. Geez, I don't really know how to put it myself :) Hehe, you sure do XD Yeah, i wanted it to be someone completely unexpected and who better than like a 5/6 year old girl? Thank You! Oh and by the way, I hope you like the Contestshipping at the end ;) Aha, Please don't die :D Love you lots and lots my favorite ever Hunger Games and Fairy Tail buddy! :D**_

* * *

"That's the last of them but more'll be coming," Rayne told the group, wiping the crimson liquid that was dripping continuously from the wound cutting deep into his cheek. Of course that was thanks to a knife producing Beta. "They underestimated us and sent out their weakest soldiers."

They were supposed to be weak?" May panted, sitting down on the stone cold floor between the mangled bodies, seemingly undisturbed.

"Well we're pretty out of shape huh?" Dawn grinned, helping Misty to her feet. The ginger groaned as pain seared through her body, she wobbled slightly and thanked the blunette for her help.

"Sorry I couldn't help guys," she muttered through gritted teeth. "I'm so pathetic!" she continued angrily, folding her arms and stomping around. Natalia shook her head, laughing at the aggravated teen before suggesting they move.

"Where we going?" Celebi's voice chimed, causing the group to turn round. The Legendary's had been so quiet it was hard to think that they went unnoticed.

"I say we get back to the base and get the explaining half of this done." Leaf pointed out smartly as they were still unaware of exactly what they could do.

"Okey dokey!" Mew giggled, somersaulting in the air as it floated, a constant pink aura surrounding it. It chatted happily alongside Celebi as Articuno smiled fondly at the pair in a maternal way. Turning a corner, they came face to face with a pale looking grunt who wasted no time shouting for others.

"Intruders!" the guard shouted loudly to a group of wandering Betas. Immediately jumping into action, the teens stood in a circle back to back, Legendary's by their sides. Within seconds, blood was shed from both sides. A Beta with the number 32 patched to his chest lit his hands in sudden sparks of electricity and shot a bolt lightning at Leaf. Standing and taking the hit, she crumpled to the ground with a small squeal. The man chortled victoriously before receiving a strong blow to the jaw as it emitted a sickening crack. Leaf grimaced at his figure but thanked him snidely for recharging her. He fell to the floor in pain but a new grunt took his place as fast as he fell. Misty was having less luck as she got a higher rank Beta to fight with.

"You're a feisty one," he smirked, punching her in the temple with a hand of metal. Expecting her to out of it, he was met with a surprise when he punched nothing but water as a puddle lay at his feet. "Huh?" before he had time to process what was going on, Misty had soaked him through and enveloped him with water, effectively beginning to drown him while he gasped desperately for air. Deciding to cut it short, the ginger froze the man solid but did not anticipate the fact he managed to smash his way out.

"You're lucky I'm itching for a fight!" she yelled, charging at him head on. Meanwhile, the Legendary pokémon were taking out the rushing men from either side. Cracks and crunches filled the air as did grunts and screams of pain. Dawn ran head first into a water attack, the heat searing her skin. Hissing in pain, she continued to run as the obnoxious laughter of her opponent rang through her ears. The water had managed to lift her clean off her feet and rose her into the air. Her face contorted into pain, red burns visible from her fight. Taking in a deep breath, she plunged her arms into the burning liquid hoping for the best.

"That won't do nothing," he spat, chortling at her loss. Not giving up in the slightest, the blunette held her concentration, doing her best to ignore the pain. Finally, she could feel her arms cooling down and suddenly the Beta noticed it too. "What the hell are you doing?" he panicked, forcing more heat into the attack. Slowly but surely the boiling water began to freeze, inching it's way closer to the summoner. Uncertainty was clear on his paling features as he stopped the attack before he was frozen. Falling from such a height, the teen though fast and produced an ice made slide in order to reach the floor in safety. Clenching their fists angrily, the two charged at each other once more.

_"Get off of me," _Natalia raged, landing an elbow in his gut. The large bulky man holding his grip on her neck recoiled, sputtering blood from his mouth. Wiping the drips of red from his lower lip he glared dangerously. The red head ignored the look and sent out a powerful flame at full force. She watched in shock as it missed him. Replaying the event in her head she noticed that at the last second, it had changed course, hitting someone to his left instead. "Wha-?"

"I control attacks," he yammered ignorantly. "Throw whatever you want but you won't hit. Go ahead and give it your best shot girl." she threw multiple balls of fire at him but her anger rose as each one missed it's designated target. Becoming blind in fury she let out all she had, spurring flames in all directions before igniting herself within them. She ran at him, her body engulfed in fire. With one swish of the hand, he expected her to miss but was winded and scorched as she hit him. Punching him repeatedly while she had the upper hand, Natalia grinned widely.

"You said you can control attacks," she explained cockily, smirking at his beaten figure. "_I'm_ not an attack." Now it all made sense. The final attack was her; a physical form. He couldn't control people so had no power of them that way. Close combat was the only way to harm him but no one had gotten past his attack repellent skills before. Covering herself in her attribute and then attacking was a smart move, even if made thoughtlessly. He had to admit, these Metiks were more to handle than he'd originally thought. That didn't stop him from resenting them though, not one bit.

Finally ending the battle with the Metiks reigning the victor, they rushed out to the hidden vehicle. Each taken a seat and the eldest blunette taking charge as pilot, they managed to get a few minutes away from the Beta base. That was until modified heat missiles were sent promptly after them. Groaning at their persistence, the teen warned everyone vaguely before plummeting underwater. Slipping into a conversion to submarine, the group of teens made their way homes, sore but alive.

* * *

"Thank goodness you're alright!" the Master sighed in relief, rushing to see them. Following closely behind were the boys and certified healing Metiks. Leaning on Natalia for support, Rayne limped in. When questioned about it, he explained how he was battling a shape-shifter Beta who managed to land a lead pipe hit on his leg, effectively breaking it. The healers rushed to their aid, their hands lighting up in an eerie silver as the bones and blood returned to their original states. The boys stared in awe, it was like watching time flow backwards. Before they had got round to Leaf, Gary rushed up to her and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry for what I said, you know I didn't mean it right?" he asked, hoping he was forgiven. His nerves immediately settled once he saw a smile graced her features.

"It's okay, I over reacted anyway. None of you guys got hurt did you?" he shook his head and reassured her they were fine. In a swift movement, he'd enveloped her in a hug, much to her shock. Not really sure of what to do, she gingerly placed her arms round his neck and blushed as he whispered in her ear.

"You had me worried for a while," he said in a hushed tone, squeezing her softly. She smiled into his shoulder and closed her eyes to somewhat savor the moment. "You gotta teach me how to fight like that though," he grinned breaking away from her. She laughed and agreed to train him properly but only if he agreed to lay of the perverted remarks. Once the deal was done, Leaf went to get healed. Suddenly noticing the green pokémon floating beside her, Gary spoke again. "Uh, who's that?"

"Oh, that's Celebi!" she told him casually, cringing slightly as her arm's burns started the healing process.

"Hiya! Nice to meet you!" she spoke telepathically floating circles around him. Laughing nervously he backed away and stood in line with the others. Articuno and Mew also introduced themselves but kept their distance and stuck to their partners. May left Mew to talk to Celebi as she made her way over to a slightly off looking Drew. He'd been rather quiet and hadn't said a word to anyone.

"Hey Drew, are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched visibly causing her to contract her movement and apologize. He looked up to meet her eyes and she noticed that they were now a dark shade of green nearing black more than anything. They were permanently widened as he looked around helplessly. The brunette looked around for answers to what was wrong with him but everyone seemed busy so leading him over to a slightly quieter part of the room, she sat him down and strained her ears as he started mumbling.

"I told her not to touch it," he whispered in a voice barely his own. "Now she's part of it all..."

"Who? Touch what? What's going on Drew?" May asked, desperately trying to get more out of him. He shook before scrunching his face up and glaring at her.

"Did you know?" he said angrily, his voice rising with each word. Confusion lined her face as she asked him what he meant. "Did you know about her!" he all but yelled, his eyes draining of all color. She shrieked in fear catching attention from the others who rushed to her side. In a mere few seconds, Drew attempted to attack May, catching her off guard but was saved as the boys managed to restrain him. He continued to curse and scream at her, struggling in their grasps as she looked on in horror. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes until the Master explained the situation.

"A girl named Destiny is a Legendary Heart like you four. She is Arcues," he told her calmly. Still confused and in slight shock, she asked him to elaborate. "Her full name is Destiny Hayden. She is Drew's younger sister." realization struck her as she looked over her shoulder at the distraught teen. He was scared, confused and in shock about the news. He'd just found out that his little sister, who'd she'd only briefly heard about through conversation with Gary, possessed the power of Arceus and was now officially a target for extraction. She stared on in sympathy as the usually calm and collected emerald eyed teen went mad with worry. His usual sarcastic remarks replaced with screams and his trademark smirk switched with a grimace.

"Poor Drew, what can we do to help him?" she wondered aloud, her eyes filled with sadness. They all decided minor encouraging comforts was the only way as well as trying to get his mind off it. The Master thanked the Legendaries for their helped and asked politely for an explanation. The group formed a circle with Drew sat in between Paul and Gary, looking sorrowful but his eyes back to their original shade.

"12 years ago, 13 pokémon eggs landed here on Earth during our world's war. They were scattered but mostly remained in a single area," Articuno began as she recalled the story. "Those eggs each held a Legendary pokémon and were sent to Earth for protection. We were all that our world had left and being transported was the only way to protect our home. Our eggs were each inscribed with this story and instructions we had to follow," she told them before nodding at Mew to continue on. The pink pokémon agreed happily and drifted into the center of the circle.

"The first human that touches our egg will be our Hearts. We knew everything about you before we we're even hatched. It was pretty much fate," she laughed, forming a bubble to sit on while she carried on. "When the human touches it, we hatch but before they can see us, we're teleported to a special dimension we're we can grow strong enough until you need us most. It's sad that it's starting so soon... not that we didn't want to meet you all but the battle won't be fun." Mew sighed sadly, returning to it's former place by May. The girls as well as Rayne weren't fazed by the presence of the Legendaries, but the others, beside the Master, shifted nervously, following them with curious gazes.

"Arceus still hasn't hatched but's been teleported to the dimension anyway. It's kinda weird." Drew's head snapped up as soon as the words left Celebi's mouth. Maybe Destiny was still safe. Maybe she won't get dragged into it after all.

"So can you tell us who the others are?" Ash inquired warily. The others nodded wanting to know too but were slightly let down by the answer.

"We can tell you the pokémon but not their Hearts. They'll know when they know," the green pixie told them calmly as it hovered above Rayne. "There's Me, Mew, Articuno, Arceus and Suicune which have already found their Hearts- even if Suicune and Arceus haven't been summoned yet." she said hurriedly, as she saw Misty ready to interject. "The rest are Lugia, Entei, Darkrai, MewTwo, Moltres, Ho-Oh, Kyogre, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf."

"That's 15." Paul cut in smartly, his face passive yet slightly interested.

"Actually Mr, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf all hatched from the same egg so are classed as one." Articuno retorted firmly, turning too face the plum haired teen. Dawn laughed at him as he shrugged and focused his thoughts elsewhere. She was sure that it was a beginning to a beautiful friendship.

"Well thanks for all your help back there." May said, beaming at the three. She wasn't used to pokémon being do individual. It was fact that one would usually take after it's trainer and she could somehow see that but more than anything, their Legendaries were unique... and she couldn't wait to meet the rest.

* * *

The halls were empty and dark, the smell of damp and mold emitting from every corner. Cold metal floors echoed the sounds of footsteps as they closed in on a door. For a horrid outlook, the interior of the room was beautiful. With intricately designed carvings and a marble fountain lining the room, it brought the rest of the building to shame. The pristine white floors were carpeted by nothing but a large hand woven rug. It matched nothing in the room and stood out horridly compared to the airy furniture but it held a key; a story to be told and a truth to be known. Walking into the lavish room were two people. One was a large bulky grunt dressed in dark, blood red clothing and a mask who was dismissed with a wave of a hand coming from the man seated in the head chair. Following orders, he turned and marched out leaving a girl standing alone. She was fair skinned with long chestnut hair that reached her waist. She wore a side of it with a pinned and twisted portion to avoid it covering her vibrant lilac eyes. Strong metallic cuffs kept her arms restrained as she stood before him.

"I have changed my mind about your fate girl. You are free to go." he spoke deeply, his words reverberating on the walls of the room. Confusion was etched onto her face as she questioned him.

"Why?" she asked skeptically, raising a brow and not hesitating to meet the leader's gaze.

"An officer of mine has failed to succeed in a mission, you are no longer required for interrogation," he stated boredly, seemingly tired from having to explain himself to such a 'thing'. "Though you know the price for any slips of the tongue " she nodded quickly before squeaking in surprise as her chains fell swiftly to the ground. She hadn't even been aware of anyone behind her. Thanking him quietly, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room escorted by two large, suited men. She stopped at a restroom, informing them she no longer needed their assistance to find her way out, and began fixing her hair and clothes. Being kept prisoner for 2 months with little to eat and only one fresh cloth change took it's toll. Finally finishing up, the brunette grimaced at her reflection, her cheeks more noticeably hollow and her hair still a tangled mess. Snapping her fingers, she remembered the purse she had with her when they took her captive and judging by a conversation she'd overheard, all personal property from prisoners is sent to the North Wing for inspection. Having to be escorted once more out of suspicion she received her clutch and made her way out of the building while brushing her hair, fiercely attempting to tug out the knots. Civilization would be far from here so it would take at least a two day walk to reach the nearest town. From that point she might be able to decide the quickest route to get back to the base. She wondered about how everyone was, their smiling faces glued into her mind.

"Ugh, I'm starving," she groaned aloud, causing on-duty guards to send her strange looks of disgust. Ignoring them, she turned back to face the horrid building, it's appearance on the outside resembling a construction site with strewn blocks of wood, concrete and metal thrown around. Her life for those two months shook her from her senses as she frequently had nightmares on the torture they put her through. They'd even gone so far as to strap her to an extraction device and simulate all the pain of death and worse without harming her magical ability. A sick twist on a cruel invention. She sighed to herself and tried not dwelling on it. "These people have way to much free time." Finally becoming out of sight and ear shot of the organisation, she walked faster, picking up her pace to almost that of a run. She was desperate to find some sort of shelter before nightfall hit and by the looks of things, that would be soon. She ran until her lungs were fit to burst, her throat burned as she stopped and gasped for air. Looking into her purse she saw a small bottle of water, it was warm but the best she had. Unscrewing the top, she gulped down the refreshing drink and placed it back in the bag. Wondering if she had anything to eat in there, she knelt down and tipped the contents on to the ground, effectively releasing her Dragonair. It was a long, serpentine pokémon that reached nearly 13 feet long. It had dark, glossy eyes and a small horn on its forehead. On either side of it's head were small feathery wings and it's body was covered in sapphire blue scales, except for it's underside, which was a bright white.

"Dragonaiiir." it purred elegantly, curving it's way toward her. Flinging her arms round it's neck she smiled, she hadn't seen Dragonair since her capture. In reality, she was curious as to why they hadn't taken it.

"Let's go, I could use the company." she chirped, as the two walked on. They came to a forest and met each other with equal looks of uncertainty Swallowing hard, they had no choice but to go through it, despite it's demeaning exterior it wasn't all bad. The sun was limited on the path they'd been taking since then but the forest had surprisingly been the highlight of the walk. It grew brighter as they went deeper in. The setting sun was shining brightly and illuminating the lush grass while causing the bright blue springs to sparkle. Emptying her water bottle, she filled up the water from the spring and sighed contently as she felt the cold liquid refresh her. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise from the near by bushes. Curious to see what it was, she walked over with Dragonair following closely behind. Finally coming into ear shot she knew the sounds were shouting.

"Let me go you big ugly Trubbish!" a young teen shouted angrily, writhing irritably in a large man's grasp as he slung her effortlessly over his shoulder.

"You better think twice before you run away Skyler," he said darkly, a strange grin coming to his face. "the boss doesn't like it when you do that." she huffed, managing to fold her arms moodily across her chest.

"So my dad's too ignorant to come and look for his own daughter huh? And he had to send out his butt ugly grunts instead?" she sneered her fiery golden eyes burning with hatred. Her bright pink hair hung over her shoulder limply and swung with each of the man's footfalls.

"Watch your mouth ya little brat!" he growled, tightening his grip as her face visibly contorted in pain. She wheezed slightly and began her struggle once more. The brunette watched the scene as the girl, who was now confirmed as Skyler, kicked the brute in his stomach. He recoiled and released her, taking this as her chance she ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Following her but still hidden in the bushes, the girl and her Dragonair followed. Almost an hour of solid running had passed and the brunette was impressed at the younger girl's stamina. What compelled her to follow her was unknown but when they'd finally stopped she decided to reveal herself. Skyler whipped her head up when she heard the bushes rustle but relaxed slightly upon seeing that it wasn't anyone she recognized from home. However, this did not stop her from remaining alert and skeptical.

"Who are you?" she snapped rudely, narrowing he eyes in deeper suspicion once she saw Dragonair slither out.

"Hey, I don't want to hurt you or anything. I just wanted to know if you were okay." the older teen asked, taking a few steps towards her. Reacting to this, Skyler took a few steps back.

"You didn't answer my question." she pointed out, watching the two opposite her carefully.

"Oh sorry, I'm Lilliana! Nice to meet you." she bowed politely before extending a hand towards her. The pre teen scoffed and looked away scornfully. Noting the cautious looks thrown towards her pokémon, the older girl explained to Dragonair it might be easier to talk to her if she was alone.

"It would be a hell of a lot nicer if you weren't stalking me lady," she retorted sharply, turning around and walking on. Lilliana was left behind speechless at the attitude this girl had. Internally debating whether to continue questioning her or not she decided on the former and jogged up to catch pace with her. "Didn't I tell you to lay off?" Skyler scowled at the brunette and tried to pick up the pace but was still tired out from her long run.

"No, actually. You didn't," she huffed, narrowing her violet eyes at the girl. Sighing in irritation, the two walked in silence only sparing a few light glares at each other. It was Lilliana who broke the suffocating silence. "Look, I just want to know what was going on back there with that guy."

"Why should I tell you? I don't see it as any of your business."

"Well you seemed like you were in trouble. I was gonna come and help until you managed a solid kick." she grinned, amused at the memory. Skyler looked up at her and groaned in defeat.

"Why do you even care?" she droned, dragging her feet beneath her as their pace slowed.

"Think of it more as curiosity."

The pink haired girl threw her head back and stared at the rapidly darkening sky, the first traces of stars beginning to appear. "Well it started when I was little..."

Lilliana looked at the girl in shock as she finished her story. She was left speechless and had stopped walking to try and take it in. A tiny fleck of fear crept it's way into her and was apparently noticeable on her face as she heard Skyler speak.

"Yeah I'm a freak I know. Deal with it." she spat harshly, picking up her pace once more to try and escape the brunette's company. She was cut short when her wrist was gripped firmly and she was brought into a hug. Feeling everything she'd hidden within her crash over like a wave she clutched onto the older teen with need. Fearing that letting go would send her back. Back to where she'd so desperately tried to escape. She was shocked to feel tears flooding down her face and separated herself from the brunette to wipe them.

"You need a place to stay?" Lilliana asked in a more motherly tone. The pink haired teen shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't trust anyone but myself. I've learnt that the hard way," she said, her voice void of emotion. Her fiery eyes were now dull and sad, memories passing them quickly. What was she thinking? She had to go back. But she'd gotten this far... "Ugh!" she cried, flopping to the ground and placing her head in her hands as she lay on her back on the grass. The violet eyed teen mimicked her moves and closed her eyes. Skyler had gone through so much and she was only 13. She didn't deserve that, she couldn't choose her family. Rolling over to her side to face the now sleeping girl, she furrowed her brows in thought. It was decided. Tomorrow, she'd reach a town and fly to the base. And she was taking Skyler with her.

* * *

"Rayne?!" Marina called through the busy halls of the base.

"Hey Rayne?!" Natalia shouted, poking her head into yet another room. The pair met up mid- way and signaled to each other that they'd had no luck with finding the blue haired teen. After more frantic searching, Marina messaged the red head saying he'd been spotted by the cafeteria as they both rushed to the designated spot. Excitement washed over them as they saw him walking around casually, banana in hand.

"Hey guys, what up?" he asked, oblivious to the wide grins plastered to their faces.

"Oh nothing...," the aqua haired teen smiled secretively, exchanging a sly smirk with the girl to her right. "So what you thinking about?" she continued. He shrugged and sighed, facing the window.

"It's just been so long since I've seen her. She's my best friend."

Becoming drunk with excitement to show Rayne the surprise Natalia interjected the talk. "We've got something to show you Rayne. Orders of the Master." curious as to see what it was, he reluctantly followed the giddy pair to a very familiar room.

"Why are we in Lilli's room?" he mumbled sadly, shuffling his feet on the violet rug and not bothering to look around.

"Why? Didn't you wanna see me?" a voice rang. Immediately he snapped his head up and found the source of the voice. Lilliana. There she was. Unscathed albeit slightly thinner from the face. He didn't know what to do...

"Why are you just standing there? I thought you were like long lost best friends or whatever." a pink haired pre-teen asked incredulously, rolling her eyes at the scene. She huffed and took a seat at the foot of the bed. Walking towards her, Rayne wrapped his arms firmly around her waist as she gladly reciprocated the gesture throwing her's around his neck. The brunette buried her head in his shoulder and leant into him. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and lifted her head to look him in the eye. He smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. By this time, the three other girls had left the room, with persistence on Skyler's part as she still remained skeptical of everyone but Lilliana.

"Lilliana...Where have you been?" he breathed, refusing to let go of her. It felt so good to have her back.

"I was on a mission." she told him, only half lying. After all, it was during that mission she was taken captive. He broke their embrace as they moved to sit on the bed.

"More like gone missing," the blunette scowled, a look of guilt finding it's way to the brunette's face. She couldn't get anything by him, that's the whole reason they were so close.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, avoiding his gaze. He reached out for her hand as a smile still lingering on his lips. He could't stay angry at her in the slightest. The faintest hint of a blush dusted her cheeks not going unnoticed by the blunette. Grinning, as a similar feeling came over him, he stood.

"Have you met the others yet?" he asked as she shook her head in response. The girls would be ecstatic to see her after so long and he was sure the boys would like her too. Nearing the gathering point that had been decided and greeting others on her way, the pair heard shouting coming from the room.

"What makes you guys think I want to be here?!" Lilliana sighed as she entered, Skyler's words ringing loud. At least they knew she wasn't shy around new people.

"Skyler, they're my friends." the brunette tried explaining but to no avail as the younger girl retorted.

"Well they're not mine." the pink pre-teen huffed, sitting in the furthest corner of the room away from them all. Within seconds of her entering, the older teen had been jumped and was now entangled in a heap of laughter on the floor. Shrugging simultaneously Natalia and Marina were pulled into the hug and soon the giggling group of girls had finally stopped to take a breath. The greeting was loud and happy, just how she remembered them all to be. Getting up and brushing themselves off, Lilliana walked into the direction of the boys to introduce herself. They were sat carelessly on the left side of the room talking to Rayne.

"So, you're the new recruits?" she asked, feigning skepticality and circling them suspiciously. Her brow remained perked as she inspected them. She giggled slightly as she passed Rayne who had taken up Formal Inspection stature and was standing extremely still. Shaking her head and smiling at him, she clapped her hands loudly.

"What do you think?" the aqua haired teen asked smirking.

"Pretty cute generation we got." the violet eyed teen confirmed. The red headed fire teen leant on the brunette's shoulder using her arm.

"Couldn't agree more guys... Such a shame there taken." she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. They all turned around to face the four oblivious girls with similar evil glints passing their eyes.

"Aw, and you guys didn't tell me?" Lilliana cooed, walking towards them. Catching on to what they were saying they flew into a frenzy of denial. Paul looked away from the blushing girls and Ash just smiled goofily, still unaware as to what was going on. Drew and Gary on the other hand both smirked ignorantly, flashing identical grins at the two brunettes. May and Leaf simply glared at them playfully before looking away.

"Well we better get some rest if we wanna discuss everything tomorrow." Misty yawned, stretching. Nodding they all made their way their rooms, Skyler reluctantly agreeing to stay with them.

* * *

"Huh?" Drew wondered, rising sleepily from his bed. He stretched, swung his legs over the edge and walked to the door. He could've swore he heard someone or something fall over. He opened the door as quietly as he could, silently cursing the loud squeak it made. He noticed a shadow freeze before running madly down the hall. Rushing out, he chased the figure, realizing it was a person. Hoping it was one of the girls instead of some intruder, he continued to run after them. Suddenly coming to a halt, the figure stopped causing Drew to crash into their back.

"Ow." the figure groaned, falling to the ground. The chartreuse haired teen was sat on the floor beside them, rubbing his head.

"Who the heck are you?" he interrogated, using the faint moonlight to try and make out their face.

"Drew?" the person asked, clearly a girl. In fact it wasn't just any girl, it was May. He stood and extended a hand towards her to help the brunette to her feet. He stared at her intently, waiting for her to speak. "Uh, how are you feeling?" she mustered, not looking him in the eye.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I guess I was just-"

"Confused, scared, worried?" she offered, cutting his apology short. "You didn't need to apologize, the Master told me everything. Are you okay now?" she asked sweetly as he nodded, guilt feeding it's way into him. Sighing he decided to change the subject.

"So what were you doing sneaking around like that?" he asked, seeing as he didn't get an answer from her, he rolled her eyes as she paused to think.

"I wasn't sneaking around," she snapped quickly, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the teen. "I went for a trip to the little girls room and I heard someone following me so I freaked out and ran!" she explained. Drew groaned at her excuse and began wondering why he didn't just stay in bed.

"So why did you stop?" he wondered, unknowingly moving his hand to reach the part if his head that he hit. She shrugged and looked out the window between the crossroad paths.

"The moon looked so pretty." she cooed, walking to the ledge and putting her hands on the cold window. Drew sighed and rubbed his temple but couldn't help the slightest of smiles when he saw her stare in awe at the sight.

"So you'd let yourself be captured because of the moon?" he inquired incredulously, taking a step to join her side at the large window. The brunette looked at him curiously but looked away as soon as he met her gaze. Staring at her hands as she folded them in front of her a light hue of pink dusted her cheeks. Going unnoticed by the teen to her left, he looked away and continued to stare at the moon.

"You wouldn't try capture me though would you?" she giggled after the silence after his question. She locked her sapphire eyes with his emerald ones as he leaned closer. Merely inches away, she could feel his warm breath on her skin causing her to flush red. A mischievous smirk played at his lips as he drew closer, their noses nearly touching.

"That depends." he whispered huskily into her ear. She bit her lip and closed her eyes but opened them swiftly as an idea popped into her mind. Bringing on a smirk of her own, she stepped back and pushed him away lightly, much to his surprise. He perked a brow, silently asking her what she was doing.

"May I ask on what?" she questioned, slowly turning her back and walking away. Confusion was clear on the kinetic teens face as he followed her. He met her pace and watched her in interest. Grinning and catching on to her play he continued.

"I can show you." he said, catching hold of her wrist and spinning her around. Breaking his hold on her she replied quickly.

"I'd rather you not." the brunette retorted, skipping her way down the hall. Chasing after her once more, he caught her this time by the waist and flipped her in one swift movement. Feeling the closeness between them, they both smirked, an unknown confidence sweeping over the two. May's eyes were wide with surprise but quickly returned to normal as she placed a hand on his shoulder to support herself slightly.

"Don't test me." he pressed, touching his forehead with hers. A genuine smile found a way to his lips, one that May had never really seen before. It was sweet and in her opinion made him suddenly look a lot cuter than his arrogant self. She couldn't help herself fall into the hypnotic state his emerald eyes made her drown into. As she melted into the moment she noticed the several shades of green swimming round them.

"Or what?" she whispered breathlessly, closing her eyes. His smiled widened as he looked at her. Beauty in simplicity . That was her. She was so effortlessly beautiful but he'd never given up his arrogance to notice it.

"Or this." he finalized, closing them gap between them and pressing his lips gently to hers. She jumped slightly but soon relaxed and began kissing him back. She wrapped her arms tightly round his neck as he placed his hand on the small of her back whilst the other remained around her waist. They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle but had to break for air. Realizing what had just happened, May's face glowed scarlet as she froze before breaking into a mad sprint to her room. Drew simply leant back on the wall, arms folded nonchalantly over his chest and a victorious smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

_May Maple _~ _Beauty in Simplicity_

* * *

**Okay so when I was writing this, I went into it blind and didn't really know what to expect by the end of it :/ I hope you guys liked it more than I do. There will probably be a song in the next chappy and it will be the one Rayne was supposed to sing at the Talent show at school so I hope you like it. Oh and just as a hint, I got it off a Fairy Tail YouTube video XD I thought it would suit him perfectly when put into a slightly different context. You'll see what I mean next chapter. So I hope you all liked it and please R&R, they all make me so happy! I haven't really got a target for this one but thanks in advance for all those who do!**

**Question Time!: What do you think Skyler's background is? As a hint, it involves her dad...**

**Thanks again you guys! Love ya ;)**


	17. Chapter 16: True Identity

**OMG I'M SO SORRY! It's been like over a month since I've updated, please forgive me! You guys get it wen I say college was involved right? And Fairy Tail, but can you blame me? It's AWESOME! Oh and I've been drawing Fairy Tail characters for **DeviantArt** so if you've got an account, would you check them out please? Anyway, no more excuses, I just want to say I'm Back! I hope you're all doing well :D So I know last chapter I said this one would include Rayne's song but Sorry, i couldn't find where to put it in since I got a little carried away at the end. Okay, for all you Contest shippers out there,** **there's more in this chapter so _I hope you like it :D_ Anyway, better answer those reviews right :D**

**CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: OMG YOU ARE SO NICE! You write the nicest things and each one means a lot to me :) I always look forward to them because I know they'll make me smile :D Thank You so so so MUCH! XD I guess since your friends gasp, I should too! *Gasp* You said Cute! *insert shock here* XD XD XD No need to apologize, you're awesome to talk to anyways :) Well since you're a major CS fan, i hope you like this chappy! Thanks again! XD**

**eeveeluvr: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I was getting so happy when I was writing that part though I still don't think I did them justice :/ Thanks again and I hope you like this one! :D**

**NoProb101: Thank you for reading/reviewing this story! ;) Aw, thank you! Hey, it's only natural to doubt when you're putting your work online for millions to see right? XD Thank you so much! You're so nice and love your reviews! I hope you like this chappy just as much!**

**leafeonchick03: Aw, thank you! :D Glad you liked it :)**

**DarkUmbreon21: Thank you! Aw, a snow Umbreon? That's so cute XD I guess it's just a Drew thing to do right? He's just awesome :D I hope you like this chapter and thanks again for all your reviews, they're awesome XD **

**LunarEcipse22428: Hey there LLT XD Aha, thank you :D I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one just as much :)**

**SunshineTails: Ahaha, thank you! I'm glad you did :D That's your Fairy Tail Obsession coming out, it's okay, we all get it :D Most people, all the time ;) With the Skyler thing, you're pretty close so well done! :D Well Giovanni is but not necessarily Team Rocket if that makes sense ?_? It's okay, you deserve the sleep for writing awesome stories XD You don't need to worry about them being on time :D I just love reading them once I get them :) Love ya too My HG and Ft Buddy XD XD XD**

**Okay guys, that's the reviews done so I hope you like this chapter! I'm not really fond of it, but I've laready kept you all waiting long enough :/ Sorry about that again guys ^^' I'll try to be faster next time! So anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

"Cod vu path me va cheeje?" a raven haired teen spluttered, crumbs rolling from his face and landing messily around his plate. He swallowed quickly before ushering the red head he'd asked to go faster. She sighed loudly and agreed, reaching over and passing it to him. Snatching it away and muttering a quick thanks, he devoured the remains within seconds. Misty blinked, wide eyed, knowing that she would never get used to that.

"You know, chewing wouldn't hurt." she said sarcastically, perking a brow at the capped teen in silent awe. He shrugged before grinning at her and releasing his yellow friend. Pikachu glared at the teen lightly before sending him a weak thunder shock, enough to make him choke on whatever it was he 'forgot' to chew.

"I'm sorry for keeping you cooped up so long buddy," he apologized sincerely, offering the electric mouse pokémon another grin. The teen noticed he'd have to do better than that and tried earnestly to explain. "We can't let you out at school a lot and you could get lost in a place as big as this. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." he continued, hope prominent in his chocolate orbs. It noticeably rolled it's eyes and nuzzled him in forgiveness, causing a smile to break out onto his face. He pointed his never forgotten friend to a bowl of pokémon food from the spot where the Legendaries were gathered.

"Piika," it chirped in happiness, racing off to make friends with the new faces. "Chu, pika pi!" he cried, waving his small yellow paw.

"Hello to you too, little one." Articuno spoke gracefully, bowing her head.

"Hiya!" Mew and Celebi giggled in unison, floating circles around the new friend. Soon they'd settled down to eat as their summoners and trainer watched on.

The group, along with all at the Metik Base, were gathered in the large dining room to eat. A long mahogany table stretched from one end of the expansive room to the other, each side holding countless seats which were all occupied albeit two. The newer recruits only found few familiar faces whereas everyone else greeted each other casually. The louder part of the chatter emitted from Rayne and Lilliana who were arguing playfully as she continued to make him blush. He glared lightly at her and only managed to open and close his mouth like a Magikarp. Skyler scoffed at his misfortune but couldn't help but manage a small smile. The two empty seats were positioned beside Dawn on one side and to the left of the person opposite her who happened to be Paul.

"Where are Drew and May?" Leaf asked aloud, curiosity getting the better of her as she stared at the empty seats. The teen in front of her shrugged as he leaned back into his chair.

"Probably making out in a broom closet." he grinned, catching the surprise in the brunette's face.

"Gary! You never have a clean thought in your mind do you?" she exclaimed, throwing a strange look in his direction. His grin grew into an obvious smirk, as he leant forward, locking his eyes with hers.

"When I'm looking at you, how can I?" he replied wolfishly winking at her reddening self. Looking away, she huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Pervert." she muttered before bringing her attention to the two teens entering the room. May looked flushed and nervous, skittling along to her seat beside Dawn as fast as she possibly could without risking further suspicion. Drew, on the other hand, walked calmly in, following the jumpy brunette with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Told you." Gary whispered to Leaf, noting the oppositions. Rolling her eyes, the brunette stood and made her way over to the sapphire eyed girl.

"May, where were you?" she asked, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Oh! I uh, over slept is all! Nothing to worry about. Nope. No worrying at all." she sang awkwardly, causing the majority of the group to raise their brows.

"So you guy's weren't making out?" the arrogant brunette asked, swinging his arm over Leaf's shoulder, who immediately shrugged it off and glared at him. He ignored the motion and swung it back on, grinning as he heard her sigh in defeat. May was sent into a panic as she stared wide eyed at Drew, silently pleading that he didn't tell. When all he did was smirk, she blushed red before breaking into an unsteady laughter.

"What? No! Uh-uh. No way! Not that Grasshead!" she denied continuously, waving her hands in front of herself in defense.

"Geez July," the chartreuse haired teen muttered. "I haven't got rabies you know." she apologized and dipped her head in embarrassment as they went back to eating their food. As soon as they were seated, the Master walked through the majestic brown doors and a silence cloaked the room. He offered a warm smile to his children before sending meaningful looks at Marina, Rayne, Lilliana and Natalia. The four nodded in unison and stood, tired looks plastered to each of their faces. Skyler stood too, mimicking Lilliana. She was stopped by the aforementioned teen who bent down to whisper in her ear and shook her head sadly. The girl returned to her seat with a huff and glared at Dawn as she tried to offer her a sympathetic look. Standing up, the blunette began to make her way over, only stopping once hearing Paul speak.

"Leave her alone Troublesome, sometimes talking doesn't always help." he stated bluntly, not even sparing her a look.

"And sometimes it does." she replied firmly, walking over to the pink haired girl. She sat in what used to be Lilliana's seat and looked at Skyler who was staring helplessly at her hands.

"Father's are really uh, curious people," she began, catching the younger girl's attention. She didn't look up but Dawn caught her raising a brow, silently asking her to continue. "Lilliana told me you had it rough with your Dad."

"Gee, nice to know she can't keep her mouth shut." the pre teen retorted sharply, glaring at her plate in distaste.

"That's all she told me, nothing more." the blunette reassured.

"Whatever."

Dawn sighed yet carried on, desperately trying to make the girl see that she could talk to them whenever she needed to. They were in the Base together now. They were family. " I never actually knew my dad that well. He died when I was a little girl, "she whispered sadly. "Not all people are bad. We've all got good inside of us too. It depends on what we choose to act on that really counts. That gives us our strengths and weaknesses, that's what makes life what it is."

"Why are you telling me this?" she groaned, closing her eyes and leaning back. She knew tears were threatening to leak from her large golden eyes from memories of her past, so she'd snapped then close.

"Open your eyes." the teen said shortly. Without questioning she did so and the large droplets leaked onto her lap. The chatter of breakfast blocked out the conversation for most but Paul especially strained his ears to hear. There was something about this blue haired girl. Her past was dark but for some reason she wouldn't let anything stop her from smiling. Ever.

"What?" Skyler sniffled. She looked at the girl, confusion in her eyes. She needed answers in life. She'd been rejected by the world for so long, she couldn't bear get close anymore. It always hurt, the painful sting of emotional rejection.

"Cry. Even Arceus cries. Tears are our rain. Without them, how would we ever get a rainbow?" she smiled, a welcoming warmth radiating from her. For the first time in a long while, Skyler laughed through her tears, a genuine smile finding it's way to her lips.

* * *

"I called you all here to gather our sources on the Legendary Hearts. With the Demetiks and other Betas knowing so much, we need to step up our game. They know far too much for our own good." the Master boomed, his eyes dark and worrying. The four older teens nodded and stepped forward in turn, Marina going first.

"There are 13 Legendary Hearts in total, the Pokémon they summon live in a separate dimension and can stay in this world till the Heart becomes too weak to support it's life energy." she stated before stepping back and allowing Rayne to speak.

"Traces of the Pokémon themselves can be picked up by a mental connection between the summoner and them but they do not need to be aware of their power. When they are in a close enough need, they will mentally enhanced with something called Heart Natural Ability which is more commonly referred to as H.N.A" the blunette finished, stepping back into line. As he did so, Natalia took his space and spoke.

"Each Legendary is matched to it's summoner by their existing power. For example; May is psychokinetic and Mew is a physic type. They both work in the same field. They are chosen by the previous experience, which they may or may not recall, of touching an egg."

Lilliana now stepped forward. "During my mission, I found that the Betas aren't the only one's searching for this power. Demetiks from all over the world will be banding together to find them. My most common hypothesis connecting to some sort of uprising, possibly even a war. They will use the H.N.A for extracting which is to be injected into the most powerful of their members." she concluded gravely, her eyes dropping sadly to the floor.

The Master paused, thinking hard about what had been said. The wrinkles on his face became sharper and more defined as he paced around the room. Finally he turned and placed two fingers on his temple and within seconds, a knock echoed through the room. the doors swung open to reveal Charlie.

"You called for me Sir?" he asked, ignoring the presence of the four older teens. He wasn't on the best of terms with many of them since they were close to Leaf. Though he didn't mind Natalia, she understood everything and knew all his reasons, as did the Master.

"Yes, Charlie, have you found anything new about the task?" he asked hopefully, his features looking more aged with stress.

He nodded in conformation and spoke. "There is more to the Legendary Hearts than I thought," he began." There is a type of power they acquire when in great danger or need. After taking the blood samples from our existing summoners and their pokémon, I found that their DNA is extremely similar, giving them an ability more then we'd of thought."

"Well what it is?" Natalia quipped, eager to hear more. He smirked at her impatience before continuing his explanation.

"They can merge," he stated shortly, taking their awestruck faces as a cue to go on. "Their emotions can fuse their DNA to create a sort of super being. This is a type of enhanced evolution for the pokémon and summoners alike, though they will return to their original states after they no longer need the support of one another or their energy levels decrease too far. It's known as a Soul Evolution." the blonde finished and dismissed himself, turned on his heel and walked from the room. The remaining Metiks were left in a suppressed silence, the air thick and heavy with thought. Finally the Master dismissed the four and thanked them for their help. They turned simultaneously and left. The door closed with a click as they walked back to breakfast.

"I didn't know Charlie was part of the investigation." Rayne spat distastefully glaring at the floor. Natalia sighed and looked up to face the angered teen.

"You know he's not a bad person right?" she tried explaining, pushing a lock of red hair from her face. " You just need to get to kn-"

"He killed them Nat," he cut off, his eyes darkening dangerously. "Leaf got to know him, trusted him, even loved him and he killed them. And with that he killed not only her trust but mine too." he finalized and marched ahead of the group. Lilliana attempted to reach him to calm him down before his anger increased.

Marina offered the red head a sympathetic look and shrugged. "There really is nothing in his favor." she said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The teen shrugged it off and scowled. "Yeah besides the Master, but of course, who would believe the guy that saved all of our lives and made us a family." The aqua haired teen watched as the fiery red head stormed away, passing Rayne and Lilliana. She sighed before furrowing her brows. It was decided. She would find out the truth about Charlie before the week was up.

* * *

"Okay, last time we were uh, interrupted during our training session, so let's give it another go." Leaf said, clapping her hands to get the attention of the two under trained teens. Gary was staring at her, a lazy smirk playing at his lips while Drew kept shooting May smug looks of satisfaction. When Leaf turned to face away from her, the red loving brunette shot a weak attack at the green haired teen which he had to jump to dodge.

"Watch it." he hissed quietly, glaring lightly at her.

"Oopsies." she smirked, winking at him before skipping to join Leaf in their plan for the session. They nodded in unison before turning back to face the apprehensive looking boys.

"Okay, hit us with your best shots and no holding back."

"What?" they cried simultaneously, both not wanting to hurt the brunettes.

"Relax, your beginners, what's the worst you could do?" Leaf waved lazily, positioning herself to face the two fully. May did the same and the girls awaited the attacks. Sucking in a breath Gary threw a large ball of flames directly at them, cringing as he saw it envelop them. He stood in shock as he saw them emerge unscathed albeit a little frazzled.

"But how come you didn't burn like that Beta?" he thought back to the encounter when they'd gotten to know about their powers fully. The two sighed and shook their heads.

"Most power is based of emotions, since you were angry then, it hurt him. Right now, you were reluctant so your strength is based of how you feel," May explained. "Let's go find Rayne to give a demonstration!" she chirped happily, skipping away to find the older brunette with the remaining three following her. They walked around for a while before May bumped into a figure.

"Looking for me?" the older blunette asked, ruffling the younger girl's hair. She immediately set on fixing it but smiled none the less.

"Yep, you mind giving the guys a demo?"

"Sure, let's go to the Lake." he agreed as they group made their way over.

"But it's out of the protection charm that Master put up." May inserted.

"You've got me right?" he said but upon reaching it, he stuck out his arm to stop them walking any further, his body stiff and bright eyes alert.

"What is it?" Drew whispered to May who silenced him quickly. She narrowed her eyes at the surrounding area before leaping high into the air and shooting an attack.

"Satan's Punishment." she spoke darkly, a blackened aura surrounding her. The water was lifted clear from its place before crashing down with violent waves. Four figures shot into the air, each aiming an array of attacks at the group. Rayne pushed the younger teens from its path and enveloped them all, including himself, in an shield It was clear and almost glass looking, resembling the outer shell of a bubble.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" the first spoke snidely, glaring at Gary as he landed. "Did you miss us? After all, it's been a while." he wore a red cap which stood out from his dark uniform and the group recognized him as the Beta that had attacked them that night a while ago. The other's were the same too.

"What are you guys doing here?" the angry brunette spat, he knuckles clenched and now turning white as the capped teen made a beeline for Leaf.

"You have something of ours. Well four somethings actually." the second Beta spoke.

"I won't let you touch them," Drew glared dangerously at him as he advanced for May. She stared in shock at Drew's actions as soon as he let go a powerful attack. "Dooms Day." he whispered, a huge purple and black ball of energy shooting from his hands. It enveloped the Beta and threw him back into a large tree. The ball sent surges of physic energy at the boy encased within it as his screams of pain rang clear through the neighboring forest and rippled off the lake. The group stared wide eyed at him before scathingly dodging the angered Betas.

"Protect the girls!" Rayne yelled, throwing a quick aura sphere at the unsuspecting third. He narrowly dodged but it skimmed his skin, leaving a thick his stinging side, he hissed in pain, enveloping himself in an electric charge before ramming full force into the blunette. His body was thrown into a tree stump, his back bending awkwardly as it hit. A grunt of pain escaped his lips yet he stood like nothing had happened, a smirk on his lips.

"What's so funny?" the Beta sneered, his hand curling into an angry fist.

Rayne simply snickered and wiped the drool of blood from his chin with the back of his sleeve. "I was just thinking that if this is the strongest the Betas have to offer, Giovanni can't be too great himself." he chided, his smirk growing once he saw the others join their friend.

"Don't you dare speak a word against him! He is a great man!" the first shouted, running in a blind fury at him. Side stepping with unteachable speed, the blunette dodged and laughed behind closed lips at his stumbling figure.

"Did I strike a nerve?" he taunted. "If he's so great, then why isn't he out here fighting huh? Gotta send his little pets out here instead, doesn't sound like much of a guy," he jumped in the air before firing another attack. "Four stars!" he cried, allowing the specified amount of burning gas balls to launch from his position and hunt down their prey. He perked a brow when they became alert and hid from it's path. However, to their surprise, the course they followed changed and shot as a direct hit. They glared and appeared bruised but mostly unfazed.

"Hold your tongue or little Lilli here can come with us too." the second smirked, coming out of the shade with a Lilliana struggling in his arms.

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed angrily, glaring at the brunette.

"I-"

She was cut off by the Beta. " I brought her here, problem?"

"Let her go." the blunette growled dangerously, his fists clenching angrily as a powerful aura surrounded them. Suddenly a heart wrenching scream tore through the air, piercing the winds. Lilliana clutched her head and continued to scream in agony. Cuts and bruises etched their way onto her skin though no one was attacking her.

"It's my self torture attack, do you like it?" the third Beta spoke darkly.

"Stop it, let her go!" he repeated, furiously aiming an array of attacks at them, each of them missing, causing him to curse under his breath. "That's a dirty magic!"

The Beta dropped her to the ground carelessly and kicked her body to the side. It rolled and hit a stump with surprising force, another crack filling the air. Her face was scratched and blood dripped from a thick gash by her temple. Her arm was positioned at an odd angle, which meant it there was no doubt it was blunette ran towards her and crouched beside her bleeding figure. The others watched from the protection barrier surrounding their base, fear in their eyes though desperate to help. Shrugging, the fourth Beta smirked and threw a shockingly fast aura ball at Rayne during his distraction. He coughed violently as it hit from close range and fell to the floor. Sitting up, he continued to stare at Lilliana's weakening body as her screams died down and she grew cold and limp.

"Stay with me Lilli." he whispered, taking her icy hand in his. He closed his eyes, and silently prayed. "I don't wanna lose you again." Standing, he attempted to move her body within the barrier so she could be medically treated but was knocked over once more by an attack from each of the smirking boys.

"Rayne!" The group cried in unison from their view, attempting to help him but were silenced quickly and stepped back as he threw them and icy glare. Leaf whimpered in sadness at her friend but smiled up at Gary as he reached for he hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The blunette's face was covered in blood and his body in bruises and scratches yet he seemed determined to rescue the dying brunette. He turned to face the attacking teen, ready to shoot an attack of his own but was caught in an open fire as he and Lilliana were hit full force. He dropped her limp figure and coughed violently, blood falling from his lips. With his uniform torn and his power draining rapidly he lay the girl to a side and glared at the four. "Frenzy aura!" he cried a rapid amount of spheres emitting from his palm and shooting wildly at the Beta. It hit them directly as they were clouded in a shield of smoke. The blunette smirked but frowned once more as he watched them emerge unfazed.

"You don't get it do you?" The second said snidely. "That wasn't any ordinary aura ball we fired at you, it was stronger, filled with dark magic. As you grow weaker, we grow stronger and now there's nothing stopping us from taking your little friends over there." he finalized, grinning insanely at his depleting figure.

"I won't let you touch them! The Master will see us from here, he'll come!" Rayne countered, struggling to his feet.

"Sorry but, wrong again," he third replied exhaustedly."I've placed an invisibility charm around this very area and no one but you six can see us."

"To everyone else, it looks like a beautifully peaceful lake. You're too weak to protect your friends, you might as well give up now." number four inserted, shrugging carelessly in the process.

"No," he said hoarsely, placing his hands on his knees for support and managing to open an eye. "You're the ones that are weak. Needing my magic energy to beat me? How pathetic." he was interrupted by a flame being shot at his already wounded abdomen. He keeled back onto the floor and clutched it in pain, hearing their echoing laughter filling the air. But again, despite his pain, he stood. "I will protect my friends, whether it means putting me on my own death bed, I won't ever let you hurt them, not while I'm alive!" the trembling in his voice had ceased and he now stood tall, a faint aura surrounding him. In panic, they shot more attacks as they felt the atmosphere become heavy with magical energy. The Betas eyes widened as it merely rolled off him. His fists shaking and his knuckles whitened.

"I will protect my friends!" he cried, as the aura burst and transformed in a large beam of light.

"Shit." the first cursed as the bright light surrounded the older teen. It mixed between yellow, pink and blue. The blunette faced them fully, his blue eyes glazed in white, the faint reminder of their original color hiding behind the pure seal.

"Lend me your strength!" he called into the light as its envelopment grew brighter, blinding anyone in close range. Immediately, Lilliana's scars and wounds began to heal and through the light emerged three Pokémon. Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit.

"We were called upon by Rayne Evans in a time of need to destroy what lay in his path. Your warning is undeserved and you shall be punished." they spoke in unison. Rayne stared hard at them then at his hands and back again. He then directed his attention to the dissipating light and his friends who watched him in awe. He shrugged but grinned as he felt his energy return.

The Beta's instinctively attacked the three, Mesprit retaliating by lighting the red jewel on it's head and firing an incredibly strong Swift Star causing them to be blown back a stunning distance and hitting the water with a smack. Their hisses of pain could be heard even from where the group stood as the water seeped through to their wounds. Azelf immediately took over, shooting an Explosion causing the water to be thrown from it's bank and bringing the four figures with it before they hurtled back to the ground, a sickening crunch emitting from the spot they'd hit. They ran at full force towards the remaining Legendary who appeared to be sleeping. They came dangerously close to it and shot their attacks, but just as they were about to hit, it's eyes snapped open and they were returned to the sender with double the power. It then closed it's eyes and returned to it's slumber. The group nodded at each other before closing their eyes and slowly enveloping themselves in a black shadow. As it melted away, the group gasped in shock. Standing in the place of the Betas were Lucas, Rudy, Brendan and Red.

"I knew you'd be happy to see us," Red grinned evilly, smirking one he saw Leaf's expression of surprise. "These are our human forms, you like them?" She gaped, her mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

"You bastard, I knew you were hiding something!" Gary yelled, glaring angrily at the four but specifically Red. The capped teen shrugged but looked back at Leaf.

"I'm disappointed in you Leafy. You broke our little promise." he sighed dramatically. He could see the confusion on her face as her brows furrowed. His eyes trained on their intertwined hands.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned as she and the others shared wondering looks.

"Just promise me you won't fall for them. Sound familiar?" he asked, his smirk growing. "Oh and what did you say again? Oh that's right, 'no way in hell' was it?" he mimicked the last part of their conversation on her first day. She glared at him and Gary stared at her, his eyes showing an internal conflict.

"I haven't fallen for anyone!" she cried, snatching her hand away from the brunette's. Hurt crossed his face but soon faded into a knowing look of disappointment.

"What about you Maple?" Brendan sneered, eyeing the Legendary Trio anxiously but they held back as Rayne directed.

"What about me?" she snapped back, narrowing her sapphire orbs.

"You fallen for Hayden?"

"Look, May and I-" Drew was cut off as he attempted to defend them from the accusation.

"What if I have?" the brunette asked, perking a brow, a playful smile playing at her lips as she looked at the chartreuse haired teens shocked expression from the corner of her eye. He turned to face away from her, his face flushing red, but soon he turned back and smirked, slipping his hand into hers.

"You two... you're... huh?" Leaf stuttered but soon squealed excitedly, forgetting the presence of the four dangerous teens. She hugged her fellow brunette tightly before winking at Drew. "Take care of little May, you know she a ditz Hayden"

"I guess taking care of April's just another responsibility now right?" he faked exasperation but grinned as the brunette nudged him in the ribs, a pout playing at her lips. They were reminded of their presence as Brendan fired Rock Blast at them but it dissolved as it hit the barrier protecting them.

"Jealous much?" Rayne joked, causing the aforementioned teen to growl at the laughing group. The battle began once more as Rayne ordered the Spirit Trio to fight. They defended their Heart as he fought alongside them proudly. Knowing it was a downhill battle, they nodded in turn and vanished into thin air. Rayne thanked the three as he lifted Lilliana from the ground, smiling at her now warm figure, they then followed him into the barrier where he was attacked into a hug. They released him as laughed together like the battle had never occurred As they pushed open the doors they were immediately interrogated Natalia and Marina.

"Master saw right through the invisibility charm as they turned into their human forms, he wouldn't let us fight, he told us it was your battle," Natalia informed."You did great!"

The Master smiled and nodded knowingly at Rayne who grinned widely in response.

* * *

"So these three are your Legendaries?" Dawn asked, looking the floating trio. They had returned from training, remaining completely oblivious to the battle until they were told by the Leaf.

"Yep, pretty awesome huh?" he grinned, wincing slightly as the remainder of his wounds were being tended to.

"So what's their element?" Misty asked, he and Ash had also been informed after training.

"Emotion," the Master replied swiftly. Separately they represent knowledge, emotion and will power but as a whole, it's all based off emotion.

"That is true, " the trio spoke as they hovered to the center of the circle. "Your determination to save and protect your friends pushed us through the dimension barrier and transported us here for your need."

"Well I say now's the time to give the news," Leaf giggled, pushing Drew and May to the middle. "Guess who's a couple?!" she wiggled her eyebrows and bit her lip to hold back a laugh. A silence filled the air before high pitched squeals pounded their ear drums. Natalia, Marina, Dawn, Leaf and even Misty grabbed May in a back breaking hug. The brunette flushed red tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Drew smirked at the group before he was met with a firm clap on the back.

"I knew you were making out in a closet." Gary grinned, ignoring the grass headed teens defense.

"It wasn't a closet," he protested continuously. "It was by the window out the end of our Dorm hall." he smirked proudly.

"Drew, shut up!" May cried in embarrassment as the group broke into uncontrollable laughter, even the Master chuckling lightly. The chartreuse haired teen winked at the brunette before grinning wolfishly and wrapping his arms round her waist.

"Why?" he whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. She could feel him smirking against her skin as she flushed red once more.

"Grass Head." she muttered.

"Whatever December."

"Cabbage!"

"August." he retaliated once more, knowing fully well that she didn't do well with insults.

"Uh... lettuce!" she cried in triumph but sweat dropped once she noticed just how bad her come back was.

"Love you May." he whispered once more, out of ear shot of the group. She turned in his grip and stared at him with wide eyes before breaking out into a smile.

"Love you too Drew." she sighed happily. The girls cooed at the sight, giggling as May's cheeks grew red again.

"It won't be long till their married." Dawn said dreamily, clasping her hands together.

"Dawn!" the blushing teens cried in unison, causing them all to laugh once more.

* * *

**Well? How was it guys? Hope you liked it more than I did :/ Anyway, please tell me how you thought I did in a review which I'll gladly reply to next chapter ;D I really hope you liked it, especially that CS part which I know was written really badly so Sorry about that! DX I won't give you guys a question this time since I'm just too plain tired to think of one :( But now you know another Heart and got a little more info about it :D Okay I will DEFINITELY TRY to put Rayne's song in next chapter before I forget all about it (which I'm quite good at ^^') I'm thinking of having the girls sing a song too and begin to expand a little more into the darker side of the plot :D Hope you guys will review! :D I mean, you already got me to FREAKIN 161! So THANK YOU! That's all, and I apologize for the wait again :) Hope you liked it! :3**

**Love Ya ;)**


	18. Chapter 17: Stay Strong

**Hey guys! XD I know you really probably _hate_ me by now because I haven't updated in a hell of a long time but what can you do? I've literally just got better and I mean exams have taken over my life! And I still have some to go! I really can't be bothered anymore but I'm slowly dragging myself through! And then in my spare time, I've been typing this up, working on my art course or I admit it; Reading Fairy Tail... XD I swear, it's absolutely amazing beyond belief! And it's building up to awesomeness! :3 Gah, before I get carried away, I better get onto the reviews! I apologize for my lateness again!**

**_CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: Kya, Thank you! XD Ahaha, aw, thanks so much! Though there is definitely a lot of room for improvement! Ahahhahah, thank yooou! I'm glad you like that bit! To me, it felt a little rushed, but it turned out fine in the end! Ahahah, and then you see me tackle you into a hug while you desperately try to pry me off! XD Errmaigawd! I love that song! Its okay, I'm a Demi fan XD It's fine and I'm so glaad you liked it! Thanks so much again! You're awesome!_ **

**_Guest:Well, I'm not sure where you got that from, but who knows? I haven't really decided on them all yet...I'm still making adjustments :D_  
**

**_NoProb101: Ahaha, thanks so much! I'm really glad you liked it! Yeah... I guess it's really all about self confidence :3 Thanks again and I promise that I'll try not to keep you waiting! XD_**

**_Eeveexme: Thanks! Well, OldRival plays quite a part in this chapter, Ikari I have a sort of 'Arc' in mind for and as for Poké, I have an idea for my other story so I didn't include any because I was sorta balancing it out. I know that makes next to no sense, so sorry about that, but I'll do my best to filter them in as the story goes._**

**_eeveeluvr: Ahhaah, that's what I like to hear XD Of course ;) Rayne would never let anything happen to the ones he cares about! _**

**_Desert the Fennec Fox: Thanks so much! Glad you liked it! TBH?_**

**_Lillian Jade: Hey Lily-chan! First of all, I wanna say Welcome to the story and Thank you so so much! Reading your review really made my day! It was so sweet of you! I really try my best with this story and I'm so glad you like it! Ahaha, Yay! Another Fairy Tail fan! Well, the song won't come up for a while yet, but Leaf does sing in this chapter! XD Ahaha, I really don't mind the rambles XD Hope you like this chapter! Thanks again!_**

**_SunshineTails: Aww, thanks so much my amazing Hunger Games and Fairy Tail buddy! Aww, thank you! Ahah, *gasp* You're psychic! ;) Ahaha XD Well, this chapter's a little filler-ish, but we'll definitely get there! I'll do my best not to disappoint! Well Gary will be Gary! XD I sorta based his more developed personality of Gary as in my Gary ^^; Well Voila! OldRival is in this chapter right here! I think it's still called that anyway ^^; Hope things are going good and Good Luck on your work! Aww, Love ya more my awesome suace Hunger Games and Fairy Tail Buddy! XD OMG it was awesome! I mean GAH! I'm officially dead! Now we have to wait all the way till November! Thanks again! X3_**

**_LunarEclipse22428: . ! XD Kya, you are so sweet! Thank you my awesome LLT! I won't be able to go into the darker side in this chapter, but it will happen soon enough! Mwahahha! XD Awwww, and your insanely sweet as always my amazing LLT! Thanks again! _**

**_Guest: Ahahah, glad you like it! XD_**

**Anyway guys, since it's been so long, I shall keep you waiting no more! This chapter's pretty suckish so please enjoy it as much as you can! I apologize in advance! :P**

* * *

"But Master! Why can't you tell me?!" Marina yelled angrily, slamming her hands onto his desk. Closing his eyes, the elder rubbed his temples and sighed.

"You must understand Marina, there are certain things that must remain secret, even to you." he told her solemnly, opening his eyes and looking firmly at her. Her frown deepened as she glared lightly at him. She puffed out her cheek in annoyance and sighed.

"I'm just trying to understand him," she explained further. "Besides, Natalia knows." She muttered moodily. He smiled half heartedly at her childlike behavior.

"She was present at the time," he answered shortly. Turning, she pouted at him in a final attempt to persuade him. Chuckling lightly, he then turned his expression into one of seriousness and cleared his throat. "If I tell you, you must swear to secrecy at the cost of your life."

"No way, the pout actually worked?!" she laughed. He shook his head as he shoulder rose and fell with silent laughter.

"I was thinking about telling you... I just hadn't decided on when," he admitted. "I just don't know if you're ready to hear it."

"Hey, Nat's only a year older than me! If she can handle it, so can I!" she beamed at his small figure and took a seat on the chair in front of his large desk.

"Charlie was given a mission-"

"By who?" Marina asked, cutting him off mid speech. Noting his firm expression, she apologized sheepishly and allowed him to continue.

"By Me," he informed. "After a series of research, we noticed a change in Leaf's parents," he said quietly. "They had just recently returned from their latest mission, an A request to take down a power hungry Demetik in the East. But once they'd returned, we didn't hear from them at all. Leaf informed us that she'd tried talking to them, but they'd stare blankly before grinning and looking away."

"That's so weird..." the aqua haired beauty muttered. He nodded in agreement before continuing.

"We figured that something went wrong on the mission and a month later our suspicions were confirmed. They had both been tortured to the extent of madness and placed under the Demetik's control." he pushed on, sadness evident in his voice. "They were after a target." he said, causing the teens eyes to widen in realization. Her mouth became dry as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Leaf." she whispered hoarsely. The Master nodded in grief and sighed heavily.

"So we had to send Charlie in. He's our best when it comes to agility and this was the type of task where his talents would come in handy, but he was reluctant. "

"Because that was the time when they were dating! And that's the reason they broke up! He had to kill her parents to save her life but was sworn to secrecy and couldn't tell her or anyone else!" she cried in shock.

"Sharp as ever Marina," the Master quipped, leaning further back into his chair. "I told him he didn't have to, but he said he'd do anything to protect her. But you know as well as everyone else, one of the Three Rules of our Base is to _never_ take a life. Of course, that comes with it's exceptions In this case, we had to refer to Rule One; Always protect your Nakama which gained the upper hand."

"I can't believe it! We have to tell them! He's hated by everyone because word got out that he killed someone but the reason why or who it was, was never established! Only Rayne, Misty, Dawn, May and Leaf know. First she had to deal with her parents not speaking to her, only then to have them killed by her boyfriend." she rambled, trying to make sense of the new information.

"Charlie decided before the mission that he would play on Leaf's hate for him and act like it was a selfish task to protect her image of them. He truly is a remarkable boy," the old man noted in confliction of sadness and pride. "But you are sworn to secrecy on charge of your life, you _must not_ tell anyone!" he reminded her, raising his voice to convey his point. She nodded reluctantly.

"But still... We all knew that he'd killed someone, and Rayne knew who, but he didn't think to find out a reason... what an idiot!" she near screamed, and was met with a saddened sigh to which she apologized to. The room was drowned in a thoughtful silence which droned on for what felt like hours. In reality only mere minutes had passed, but it was suddenly broken by the large oak doors swinging open on their hinges before coming to rest after tapping the walls lightly. Charlie stood solemnly in their wake, his blonde hair sat messily on his head as he raked through it with his hand. Pushing up the sleeves to his uniform, he walked in, eyeing the blunette suspiciously before turning to face the Master.

"Charlie, what brings you here?" the elder asked, sitting up in his chair. Marina coughed awkwardly as she tried to inch her way out but decided against it and instead chose to try and talk to him after he left. The teen shrugged and motioned in Marina's direction. A sigh escaped him as the Master nodded.

"You're gonna ruin my image old man," he smiled half heartedly before fully turning to face his fellow Metik. "So now you know," he stated somewhat awkwardly, he'd never actually tried speaking the her after his breakup with Leaf. She nodded and smiled.

"That was a really admirable thing to do." she told him as a small smile graced her lips. He grinned and shrugged.

"Well, it was for her... I had to."

"Do you...still love her?" she decided to ask. The question had been itching at her since she'd been told the story. He seemed slightly caught off guard at the question, but simply said nothing and walked out. The aqua haired teen chased after him, but not before thanking and bidding goodbye to the Master. She turned the corner sharply and saw him walking aimlessly around the corridors before entering the large training hall. She smiled sadly already knowing the answer but didn't hesitate to catch up with him. Catching his wrist, she caused him to turn and frown slightly at her. "You really should tell her."

"Forget it," he told her. "I'd rather she hate me," he then shook his wrist free of her grasp but made no attempt to leave. "They were more than just her parents and you know it! She was closer to them than anyone else because they _accepted_ her! And that's more than a lot of us can say...It's not as easy as you think."

"And it's not as hard as you're making it," she countered. "Just tell-"

He cut her off mid speech and glared hard at the floor. "Tell her what?!" he all but yelled. "I killed your parents because I had to? That's not gonna make it any better!" Their heads turned to the partially open door and saw someone run. Recognizing the distancing sobs, Marina mentally cursed. Charlie recognized them equally as well. "Shit, Leaf!" he called after her as he took off but stopped arubtly. He looked a Marina who nodded and chased after the girl in his stead. She probably heard everything but the right parts. Her breathing grew heavy as the agile younger teen ran on. Finally she noticed the brunette's pace slow and managed to sprint before she caught her breath.

"Leaf!" she gasped as she grabbed the girls arm in attempt to stop her running away. She was facing her back and slowly turned her by the shoulder. Seeing Leaf's face made her heart twist in conflicted agony. Tear streaks were lining her usually rosy cheeks as her soft green eyes were now puffy and red. She pulled her into a hug and stroked her back comfortingly. The running through the twist and turns of the complex building had lead them to dorms. The door, of which they were opposite, swung open and a confused looking Gary stepped out. Seeing Leaf, his expression immediately turned into one of concern an he silently asked Marina what happened. Knowing she couldn't say anything she just shook her head. He nodded in understandment and watched in sadness as the girl he cared so much about wept. Sniffling she looked up and saw Gary. For a reason unknown to even her, tears began to brim in her eyes once more as she flung herself into his arms. He blinked in shock but wrapped his arms round her and stroked her hair.

"Take her to you room, she needs you right now." the aqua haired teen whispered as her eyes dropped to the floor. They flickered to the shadowy corner of the dimly lit halls and saw the blonde teen leaning against the wall watching Gary lead She could tell he was hurt, but as he caught her looking his face turned blank. Walking away with hands deep in pockets, she watched as he slipped away.

"Leaf...If only you knew." she whispered gently.

* * *

The room was filled with the gentle sobs that emitted form the emotional teen that had buried herself deep within Gary's arms. A part of him wanted to stay like that forever, though he cursed himself for thinking so selfishly. Leaf was the priority right now and staying like that forever would mean she'd be upset forever, and that was the last thing he wanted. He was snapped out of his train of thought as she lightly pushed herself away from him. She smiled weakly to which he responded. "You okay?" he asked and smiled gently as she nodded. They were both on his bed sitting crossed legged and opposite each other. Gary had his back leaning against the headboard as Leaf sat in front of him, collecting her reckless emotions.

"Thanks Gary." she muttered quietly, shifting her weight awkwardly. He nodded.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked. She shut her eyes tightly as she recalled what occurred minutes ago. She remembered walking past the hall and stopping because she thought she heard Marina. But who would she be talking to? She got the answer to that as she peered through the slightly ajar door. She could see Charlie's figure yelling. He bluntly yelled out that he killed her parents. And for what? Because he _had to_. Tears felt like flooding back but she bravely held on. "You don't have to." he said as he noticed an uncomfortable air fill the room. She shook her head and opened her eyes. They'd known each other for quite a while now and she trusted him. She would tell him.

"Charlie...he killed my parents." she breathed, her heart clenching painfully. Gary's face read shock at the least. Anger and confusion were also evident.

"Why?!" he growled harshly. She inwardly smiled at how much he cared about her but shook it off and continued with a shrug.

"I don't know, he never told me why... and then we didn't see him for months," she explained. "But when we finally did, he just smirked at me like it was nothing. And when I went to the Master about it, he told me that Charlie under went severe punishment for acting out of order, but something about how he said it seemed off. He seemed sad about it."

"That bastard!" Gary spat angrily, his fists clenching to point of his knuckles turning white. He glared furiously at the bed sheets as Leaf watched. A sad smiled found a way to her lips as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Her eyes brimmed with tears again as she cursed herself for being so weak.

"Arceus," she said as she began wiping them furiously. "'I'm such wimp," the brunette continued, her voice coming out raspy and hoarse. "You'd think my tears would've run out by-" just as she was nearing the end of her sentence she was pulled into a tight hug. Without giving it a second thought, she instinctively wrapped her arms around him and sobbed once more. He held on and let her pour her heart out once more. Finally pulling herself away, she blushed. It was the first time that she'd actually realized that Gary was topless. Coming to the same understanding, he coughed awkwardly before standing and walking over to his closet. Pulling out a shirt, he pulled it loosely on, ignoring the buttons and returning to his former seat.

"Sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. A small giggle emitted from the teen opposite him causing him to smile warmly at her. Noticing his genuine smile, she returned it before leaning forward and pecking him on his cheek.

"Thanks for everything Gare," she smiled brightly. He nodded in stunned silence, his cheeks flushed crimson as he gaped in complete shock before breaking out into a grin. She laughed at his reaction but stopped and tilted her head to the side in confusion as his smile didn't fade the slightest. "What?" she asked, ignoring the butterflies that decided to throw a party in her stomach. She watched as he leaned forward slowly. Biting her lip, her eyes began to flutter to a close. They inched closer, Gary putting his weight on his forearm which rested beside Leaf. Merely inches away, she could feel his breath on her skin. They were almost there... Closer...Closer...Closer...

The handle of he door turned sending the two flying in opposite directions from shock. Leaf sat red in the face at the far right side of the bed as Gary had flung himself to the couch a little ways off from foot of the bed, staring away from her. A worried looking blunette entered dragging a blank looking plum haired trainer behind her.

"We just saw Marina! She told us everything! Are you okay Leaf?!" she blurted out quickly before running up and embracing the still red eyed brunette. Leaf smiled and returned the gesture whilst nodding.

"I'm fine now Dawn, thanks," she grinned. "You too Paul!" she said as the two held back a laugh at his sarcastic expression. As the two girls emerged themselves into conversation about exactly what happened, the purple haired teen narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his friend.

"What?" Gary asked, turning to face him, but not meeting his gaze. Paul merely perked a brow and stared. He sighed before speaking as if it were a chore.

"What did you do?" he sated forwardly making the brunette nearly splutter in shock.

"N-nothing!" he denied quickly waving his hands in front of him in defense. The girls looked over curiously but waved it off as he offered them a reassuring smile.

"Then why are you red and making a big deal out of a small question?" he retorted smartly, though Gary wasn't one to lose so early during an argument.

"What about you?!" Gary countered, thinking it was best to change he subject as fast as he could. He was met with a bored look of confusion and smirked knowing how clueless the seemingly all-knowing plum head before him was. "You and Little Blue over there? You came in quite a rush." once again, he was met with no words and merely a shrug. "You know you were holding hands?" he choked on a laugh as Paul's eyes widened for split second before he turned his back and left the room. As soon as the door shut, Gary broke down in a fit of laughter. The giggling teens turned their attention to the door as Dawn leapt to her feet.

"I better be going," she called over her shoulder as she turned the handle to let herself out. "Stay tough Leafy!" and with that, the door swung closed once more but the sound of her light footsteps could be heard as she chased after Paul. A comfortable silenced settled in the room before being broken by a sigh of content from the jade eyed teen.

"I should probably get going too..." she smiled, turning in Gary's direction. He nodded and stood. Walking over he extended a hand which she gladly took to pull herself to her feet. "Thanks again Gare," she said, a gentle smile gracing her features as she stood in the doorway.

"Anytime." he replied warmly pulling her into a small embrace once more before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes widened as she saw his grin widen before forming a smirk. Her cheeks flushed as he winked at her before closing the door. Frozen to the spot, she couldn't think of anything other than what happened. Her hand flew up to touch the sensation that he'd left behind. Why did she suddenly feel like that? What had gotten into her? First she kissed him on the cheek, then they nearly kissed, and now he kissed her forehead but instead of feeling the need to roll her eyes at his behavior she couldn't do a thing but blush. The sadness she felt minutes early was washed away by the new giddy feeling he invoked. Suddenly it hit her.

_She had a crush on him._

Cursing herself, she stumbled away from the spot at which she'd stood and made her way to her room.

"I can't! I know he wouldn't hurt me, but after everything, I just can't! " the mumbled, forgetting to look where she was going. Stumbling, she fell back, hitting the floor with a thump. She mentally cursed at how spaced out she was today. "Sorry," the brunette apologized quickly, not looking up to see who she'd bumped into. A hand was extended towards her which she gratefully took. Brushing herself off, she faced the victim of her clumsiness. Charlie stood nonchalantly in front of her, hands in pockets and his hair messily perfect as usual.

"Clumsy as ever Leafy." he muttered, not bothering to meet her eye as he walked past her. Her heart dropped a lump formed in her throat. _Leafy_. He hadn't called her that since they were dating. Her mind raced back to when he'd called her that for the first time.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Hey Charlie! Give it back!" a bubbly teen giggled as she chased after a blonde who jogged to allow her to catch up. He turned to face her, icy blue eyes glistening playfully. The rain poured down hard around them, yet neither of them seemed to care. _

_Give what back?" he began sarcastically, before breaking out into a grin. "Oh, you mean this?" he finished, twirling an umbrella by it's handle. She puffed out a cheek, trying to feign aggravation but gave in as he walked closer and rested his forehead on hers._

_"You dummy, we're gonna catch a cold!" she smiled, shaking her head lightly. He merely shrugged._

_"Lighten up Leafy." he winked, causing a heavy blush to fall across her cheeks. _

_"Leafy?" she repeated, perking a brow. "Since when did you call me Leafy?" _

_"Since now." he affirmed. She rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless._

_"Well, at least it's cute." she piped happily as the two began walking in the direction of the nearest shelter. In this case it was a abandoned bus shelter._

_"Of course it is! I came up with it didn't I?" he replied smugly, running a hand through his locks causing a few drops to fly off while his other hand remained intertwined with hers._

_"Geez, you're so arrogant!" _

_"But you love it," he retorted quickly, throwing a smirk in her direction. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly in the ribs as they reached the shelter. Pulling down the hood from her now soaked green coat, she sighed contently. _

_"For some weird reason, yeah, I do," she turned her gaze to the rain, it showed no signs of letting up. "Now how are we gonna get home without getting soaked?" _

_"Hey look," the blonde said, pointing upwards. Squinting to avoid the dim sun getting into her eyes. "A rainbow, who'd of thought." he turned to face the brunette who was grinning widely at the scene. His caught her hand once more as she rested her head on his shoulder,and watched as the rain decided to suddenly lighten in downfall. A tranquil silence fell over them as they stood in perfection. "We better get going." he whispered, nudging her lightly. She nodded and began to walk ahead. She was stopped and spun quickly to face his as he grabbed her waist._

_"What are you doing?" she blushed. He shrugged before connecting their lips in a short, sweet kiss-_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Why was she thinking back to this?! Suddenly a tune came to mind. She cursed herself yet again. This always happened to her. No matter her mood, she could always find a song to relate and the worst part was... she wrote this song. She began humming lightly,ignoring her croaky voice as she walked down the hall, allowing her feet to drag her anywhere.

_I heard you were ,_

_just passing through_

_I never meant,_

_to get attached to you_

_The day we met,_

_I still hold onto_

She sang sweetly. Despite her teary voice, it still came out perfectly melodious, carrying along gently. Her quiet singing barely above a whisper stayed pace as she walked on, turning at the corners to face nothing but more halls. She sighed as she remembered writing the song, with the help of May of course.

_It was out of the blue_

_You played a show_

_And we locked eyes, _

_by the stereo_

_I fell into,_

_your eyes so blue_

The truth that reigned in this song made her cringe. It brought back a heart wrenching pain that unbearably tore at her heart. There were plenty of people she loved, but her parents topped that list beyond anyone. Charlie was a close second. _Was_. When the news reached her, she didn't know what to think. He mind blanked. Her eyes widened. Her heart stopped. Everything she loved most...gone. The only ones to help her up again were her friends and from that point on, she knew to never leave their sides, not even for a minute because they were always there for her, and she would be for them.

_No matter how it goes, goes, goes_

_I just want you to know, know, know_

_I'm reminiscing, _

_thinking about us kissing_

_Now could you take, take, take _

_the million miles away, way, way?_

_It's you I'm missing_

_In this long distance_

Her voice vaguely faded out as she hummed the tune she knew so well from May's guitar. It was strange how close her and Charlie physically were. They saw each other everyday, but metaphorically they really were a million miles away. Nothing in this world meant more to her than what she had now. Her friends, and her foster parents. They cared for her, but sometimes the striking appearance that her foster mother shared with her actual mother sent her into almost dream like states of what it would've have been like if they were still alive. Sadly, Leaf didn't know that it was suffering the consequences of them being killed, or losing her own life. And Charlie cared enough for her to not take away the beautiful images she held of them, he'd rather she broke away from him.

_We keep in touch, _

_though out of reach_

_I almost,_

_wish we didn't meet_

_It's not enough_

_to keep a romance sweet_

_I was out of my mind _

_to let you in_

_I should have thought_

_of you as just a friend_

_But now you've got_

_me right until the end._

She took a deep breath before continuing, her sweet melody filling the rooms as she passed. Her beautiful voice attracted attention to a certain brunette. May stopped the strumming on her guitar to strain her ears. She was sure she heard right. That was definitely Leaf. But what was she singing? No. It was the song she helped her write after the thing with Charlie. But why? What happened? Unbeknownst to the singing teen, she passed the shadowy section Charlie always found himself him He cursed and threw his head back, eyes tightly closed in fear of tears falling, to hit the wall, clenching his fists. He couldn't help it. He still loved her.

_No matter how it goes, goes, goes_

_I just want you to know, know, know_

_I'm reminiscing, _

_thinking about us kissing_

_Now could you take, take, take _

_the million miles away, way, way?_

_It's you I'm missing_

_In this long..._

Sticking her head out of the door, she saw Misty doing the same from her room. The two looked at each other, exchanging confused looks before shrugging simultaneously They walked out and turned the corner in stealthy silence just in time to see Leaf do the same but from a little ways off. They decided it was best to follow her, something was up to them as friends to find out what.

_But it makes a good story anyway,_

_All the memories created in one day,_

_I guess they found a place to stay,_

_So we're keeping up ,_

_with this phone tag,_

_Missing messages and signs, _

_that we're not okay,_

_Just pretend you feel the same,_

Coming to the last part of her song, the melancholy brunette smiled sadly as she passed the window. It was strange how the outside shone so brightly, as if nothing could go wrong in the world, but her insides were churning as if a storm raged on wildly. Within the last half hour, she'd gone through a roller coaster of emotions. She felt crushed after she heard Charlie's words. She felt elated when she was with Gary before feeling pushed away once more from the painful memories of her days with Charlie that refused to remain hidden.

_That no matter how it goes, goes, goes,_

_I just want you to know, know, know,_

_I'm reminiscing, ,_

_thinking about us kissing,_

_Now could you take, take, take, _

_the million miles away, way, way?_

_It's you I'm missing,_

_In this long distance..._

Her voice faded away into a sigh before she stopped at the largest floor to ceiling window by the entrance to the South Wing. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to face the perpetrator she was met with the concerned faces of Misty and May. She offered them a reassuring smile but couldn't help but laugh lightly as they returned them with clearly disbelieving looks.

"What happened Leaf?" Misty stated, perking her brow and folding her arms across her chest. Leaf simply shrugged much to their dismay. She was never the type to get so open with feelings but she never kept them entirely locked away.

"I guess I just got caught up in thinking." she admitted somewhat sheepishly. The two smiled at her, May gently nudging her rib to catch her full attention The brunette and ginger then pulled funny faces and grinned widely and victoriously as their attempt to cheer up their downcast friend worked. Her bubbly laughter emitted in small giggles but soon erupted into full fits as Misty tickled her sides.

"M-misty! Please s-stop! I-I can't breath!" she cried out, clutching her sides in strangely happy pain.

"You better lighten up on it Misty! Remember, we wanted to cheer her up, not kill her!" May giggled as the fiery read head stopped her assault Leaf breathed continuous heavy sighs of relief but smiled hugely nonetheless. The two shared identical looks of accomplishment but nodded in understanding. She wasn't fully recovered from the Charlie issue, and it was their jobs as her friends to help her get through That's what friends are for. They watched her breathing ease as a smile remained plastered to her face. The same thought passed their minds; _Stay Strong._

* * *

**Ugh, that was terrible, SORRY! And it was so short! This chapter was filler-ish, but for those of you who remember the question I asked you a long time ago of _What did Charlie Do To Leaf_ now you know! I have my reasons for putting that in there and besides, I didn't want it to be the cliché thing of where he broke her heart ^^' Anyway, the song in this chapter is by my new obsession** _Megan and Liz_** called** _Long Distance, _**they're really talented and pretty and I have literally found a situation to place these songs in spreading over both my stories! XD**

* * *

**Now, I don't know if you're read it, but they're's this amazing (as in AMAZING) story call **_It Had To Be You_** by the freakin awesome** SunshineTails**. She's really talented and my Hunger Games and Fairy Tail buddy! Now, in her latest chapter, she dedicated the story to me which I am honored by, so this one's for her! This chapter especially! I've gone through tough times with this story, even considered giving up, and she's going through a tough time now so I thought this chapter might help her out a little. I mean the moral for it is **_To Stay Strong _**after all and I know she will! She's amazing and I want her to know that when you get the time to read this Tay, all of your FanFic buddies will be here to support you! We all love ya! Me especially! So like Misty and May 'mentally' told Leaf,** _Stay_ Strong**!**

* * *

**So that's all really! I know it's pretty short, filler-ish, and not exactly exciting, but I did my best in the little time that I had! You guys got me to an amazing 171 reviews which I really thank you all for! My goal for this one since it was so bad is 176! Hope you enjoyed it more than I did! Sorry for the wait...again!**

**Love Ya ;)**


End file.
